To Correct Time
by Myana898
Summary: Hermione Granger knew she was adopted for a long time, but she never really thought about it. Now she's seventeen and finding out that she's actually Hermione Black? With some help she's sent back to her original timeline to be with Sirius. But who sent her away in the first place? Why? With her knowledge of the future, can she save the one's she loves, or will darkness prevail.
1. The Discovery

**Hey everyone! So I'm trying to get back into creative writing so here I am! This story has been wiggling around in my mind for a while so I decided to write it. Hope you all love it and let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters, the only thing that I've got is the plot of this story.**

Hermione Granger had always found hard work rewarding, that was until, she tried to clean Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The old house gave Hermione the creeps, it had ever since her fifth year when she had stayed there. The walls covered in portraits of disturbing Purebloods with pale haunted faces and dark steely eyes, all who would stare at her with hatred for her lineage, another wall covered in the mounted heads of house elves who had served the Noble Black House. She shuddered at the glassy eyes that seemed to follow her as she walked through the dark house.

Despite the darkness that leaked from the walls of the house, Hermione Granger was a witch of her word and she had promised Harry to help him make the house liveable. Besides, today would be the day Harry would need her the most. They would be cleaning Sirius bedroom. Sirius...Sirius was Harry's godfather, the closet that Harry would get to his deceased parents. Tears welled up in her own eyes as she thought about the lively prankster who had inhabited this home before it was passed on to Harry.

Hermione herself had been close to Sirius, he watched over her and he talked _to_ her not down to her like many adults had done. She sighed passing by his study, memories flashing through her mind's eye. She shoved them all away, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she got closer and closer to Sirius's bedroom. Swiping at her eyes twice, removing the tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open.

Harry was already there, sitting on Sirius bed when the door creaked open. He smiled weakly at his best friend who had become more like a sister.

"Hey," her voice wavered ever so slightly betraying the thick emotions rolling in her as she returned his smile. Harry pushed himself off as she continued on, "you ready?"

"Yes...no...I mean I'm as ready as I possibly could be I have put this off long enough haven't I?" Harry said rubbing his hand off on his pants, trying to rid the sweat that had gathered there. He looked into her eyes, finding concern and worry there.

"It's going to be okay Harry, I'm here to help after all so what could go wrong?" Her cheeky grin did not betray the turmoil underneath, and Harry gave her a small smile his shoulders slumping, no longer as tense as when she first walked into the room.

Together they got started, taking down the moth bitten curtains, scrubbing the walls, checking the room for dark magic. An hour into the process Harry got distracted looking at a book that had been buried in the bedside table underneath parchments, magazines and random things that had once been carelessly shoved there.

"Whatcha got?" Peering down at the book that he palmed was Hermione, he shrugged a reply and flipped it open to find a a torn picture inside. The picture contained four people, though from the way it was ripped and then taped back together it was safe to assume it once contained more. One the right side of the picture was a tall teenager, his sandy hair fell over his face, skimming his eyesight but not hindering it. He was pale, but not sickly so. His face was graced with silver scars but that wasn't the focal point of his face, rather his bright eyes were. They were gentle and filled with happiness as he beamed at the camera as he was pulled into the picture by the witch to his left and as the picture was torn Hermione assumed he had someone else to the right of him as well, someone who he had had his arm around. Her attention was dragged back to the witch who was standing to the left of the sandy haired man. The witch had peaches and cream skin, completely unblemished. Everything about her was bright and vibrant. Her smile was big and blinding, showing off her straight white teeth that was encased in pink lips. Her almond shaped eyes were framed by dark lashes, but her vibrant green eyes pulled Hermione in and the happiness shining in them was contagious and hermione felt herself begin to smile as well. Her red hair was tossed over her shoulders and over the arm of the man next to her.

This man was holding the witch tightly and he was grinning while throwing a wink at the camera. His dark hair fell in waves around his face, coming to an end just below his chin. His skin was pale and his features were aristocratic, completely with the haughty grin and steely grey eyes that were reminiscent of molten silver. His other arm that was not holding the witch had pulled another man into the photo. This man was tanner than the others and was taller than the witch and the man with aristocratic face, but shorter than the amber eyed one. His dark hair curled gently and appeared messy and windswept rather than like he just rolled out of his bed. Perched precariously on his nose was a pair of glasses that encased his hazel eyes that seemed to stare straight into her soul.

"The marauders" Harry breathed out in shock as he stared at the picture. It was a muggle photo, as Hermione shook herself away from her shock that she had felt when she had stared at the photo.

Tearing her eyes away from the photo again, Hermione moves to look through the rest of the box. Inside were more photos, a few notebooks. Harry reached in his fingers curling around a scroll to find Sirius's Hogwarts Diploma. Taped to it was a wizarding photo of Sirius when he was younger running up to Professor McGonagall and giving her a kiss on the cheek. A watery chuckle passed through the two teens as they smiled leaning into each other for support.

They continued to sort through the box until the find a folder in it. Opening the folder up, it was overflowing with parchment with notes written on it and newspaper clippings and pictures.

"What is this?" Harry muttered curiously as he eyed the folder and its containings.

"I have no idea, what are the newspaper clippings about?" Hermione asks him as she reads over the notes. _Last seen when we were three_? _House showed no signs of break in_? What could these notes mean, who or what was he talking about, these were all questions racing through Hermione's mind.

Harry's eyes widened considerably, "H-he had a twin sister," he thrusts the papers into her vision line, "she went missing when she was three."

Hermione skimmed the page, as she saw a picture of young Sirius clinging to a girl standing next to him as the caption read "Black heir and heiress celebrating their third birthday."

"Merlin, _Hermione_ , look at this!" Harry quickly shoved a different piece of paper into her hand, and it read:

 _Black Family Celebrates Their Heir and Heiress_

 _On November 3, the Black family celebrates the birth to twins. Orion Black as head of the family told us at the Daily Prophet that himself and his wife are excited to raise their young kids and could not wait for their coming of age as we expect great things from them. The Black children were born late in the day, Sirius Orion being born at 9:37 p.m. while his younger twin Hermione Walburga was born at 10:13 p.m. We congratulate the Blacks on the birth of the twins and we wish them the best on behalf of all the wizarding world._

Hermione stared in shock at the paper. Harry spoke before she could,

"We should bring these to Andy, she'll know what to do with them." Hermione just nodded, it was after all, just a coincidence that she shared the same name as Sirius's sister. First of all she was 20 years younger than him, and they looked nothing alike. But why was her heart racing and her hands clammy as her amd Harry made their way to the floo, this was nothing right?

Shaking her head, she followed Harry into the fireplace watching as bright green engulfed her and then spit her out.

The bright green tossed her out into the living room as she straightened up she caught sight of familiar messy black hair and wavy brown of her two friends.

"So what did you two need help with?" Andy never was one to beat around the bush.

"We found something at Sirius's when we were cleaning, and we wanted to see if you knew anything about it." Harry began his eyes darting between the folder in his hands and Andy's face.

"Well?" Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything just yet. Harry gulped and wordlessly handed her the folder, watching her face as she began to flip through it.

"What do you two think about it?" Andromeda was staring at them, but it felt more like she was peering into their souls as she searched their faces.

"I'm honestly not sure what I think about it." Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly as she toyed with the locket around her neck.

Harry glanced at her, "I think it's a bit weird that Hermione has the same name as Sirius's sister but other than that I didn't know what to think." Andromeda nods seeming to accept these answers.

"It was the one thing that destroyed Sirius, and it happened before he could even grow up. Sirius and Hermione were always together after they were born, Sirius had been protective of her, even when they were so young. He would wail if she was taken from him, and he was always holding her in some way. Then, a month after their third birthday, she was just gone. No one could find out what happened, it destroyed Sirius and Orion. The first thing he did when he became an auror was reopen Hermione's case, he looked through everything and was desperate to find something, Kingsley even let him keep the case files that were not absolutely necessary for the ministry to have. I think he spent most of your fifth year relooking at the case. He never was able to get over losing her, he always told me a part of him was missing without her." Andromeda had tears in her eyes as she remembered how defeated her cousin was over the loss of his sister.

Hermione and Harry were also tearing up at the memory.

"That's awful." Hermione whispered, her hand covering her mouth.

"When he first met you, he couldn't help but think, is it her? We, myself, Remus, Minerva, we told him it was impossible, you couldn't be his Hermione."

"But what if it's not impossible, what if you are her?" Andromeda and Hermione's eyes snapped to Harry, mouths dropping open.

"I'm a muggleborn, I'm 20 years younger, I look nothing like him, take your pick about why it's impossible." Hermione said, eyes still wide from the shock.

"But you were adopted Hermione, what if somehow you are her?" He shot back quickly.

"Y-you're adopted?" Andromeda stuttered, her eyes turning to Hermione in shock. Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Could it be?" Andromeda muttered, and suddenly she disappeared and a loud rummaging could be heard in her study. Five minutes passed before she appeared with three things.

"Hermione will you prove it's not you?"

"H-how?" Her brown eyes were wide and a little scared and nervous.

"I have a potion, it's a lineage potion, you just have to prick your finger and drip it into the potion and then the potion should write your family on this piece of parchment." Andy's eyes were staring into hers, begging her to do this, to give her peace of mind.

Hermione's voice was barely above a whisper, "yes."

Hermione was handed a needle and the potion in a goblet. Sitting on the couch, goblet perched in front of her, Hermione gently pressed the needle into the skin covering her left pointer finger, and waited until the bead of red blood appeared on the pale skin.

Holding her finger above the goblet, she watched as the blood entered the liquid making it a pale pink instead of the sickly red it was before.

Andromeda grabbed the goblet and gently poured a small portion onto the center of the parchment and Hermione, Andromeda, and Harry watched with bated breath.

One, two, five, thirty seconds had passed and nothing had happened. Until the pink liquid seemed to flow out over the parchment before it settled deeply and as it was absorbed by the parchment, words began to shine on the paper.

 _Name: Hermione Walburga Black, changed to Hermione Jean Granger upon adoption_

 _Birth Mother: Walburga Black (pureblood)_

 _Birth Father: Orion Black (pureblood)_

 _Birth Siblings: Sirius Orion Black (Twin Brother), Regulus Arcturus Black (Younger Brother)_

 _Adoptive Mother: Emma Granger (muggle)_

 _Adoptive Father: Daniel Granger (muggle)_

 _Blood Type: Pureblood_

Air. That's what Hermione needed. She couldn't breath, all she could do was stare at that unforgiving parchment as it told her that she was not who she thought she was, she was not Hermione Granger. Her entire life was a lie. Who even was she? Why was she adopted? Why was she given up? Why was she so much younger? Why-

"BREATH HERMIONE!" Harry had grabbed her shoulders and gave her a firm yet gentle shake, cutting off her thoughts as he pulled her in and hugged her muttering to her softly, "you're okay, you're good, come on Mione it's alright."

"Why?" Hermione's soft one word reply cut straight through to the two people in front of her as she clung to Harry tightly. Andromeda pulled both into a hug and stroked Hermione's hair.

They stayed like that for a while, just calming Hermione. Taking a deep breath, she softly spoke, "Why don't I look like him?"

"Probably a glamour charm, I could try to remove it if you want?" Andromeda's voice was soft and soothing and watched as Hermione nodded, almost looking frightened. Her wand was in her hand quickly as she murmured the old latin and watched as the her magic wrapped around the girl and the shift in her appearances began quickly. Her bushy brown hair softened until it fell into softer curls, framing her face rather than taking over. The once light brown color was now much darker, reminding them of coffee as it bounced with her curls. Her skin, paled considerably and was unblemished. She did not change at all in height, meaning she was on the shorter side, however her body changed gently so that her hips widened ever so much and her chest grew another size. Her eyes, when opened were a soft grey, inviting. Her pink cupid bow lips were being gnawed on, a nervous tick that she wasn't able to drop as she had her eyes squeezed shut scared of her new appearance.

"Wow" Harry breathed out as he watched her.

"W-what?" Hermione asked still looking nervous.

Andromeda smiled, "You look fine sweetheart, open your eyes for us." Putting her faith into her friends, Hermione let her silver eyes open and looks around the room finding the mirror and gently took in her true appearance.

"I look so much like him…" Hermione's voice trailed off as her fingers ghosted over her skin and she looked at Andromeda and smiled shyly. Harry hugged his friend tightly. As she looked at him nervously she sighed looking back at her reflection forlornly.

"What's wrong Mione?" Harry murmured into her hair.

"I wish he was here, I wish I had my brother Harry." Her voice cracked, and the pink lip quivered as silver blurred behind a veil of tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Neither noticed Andromeda slip out as Harry comforted her over the loss of her brother who she never truly got to have. Hours passed but Harry and Hermione did not move from the couch, instead they sat there holding each other as if their lives were dependent on it.

When morning came, the pair stretched out from the couch and looked up at they realized they had fallen asleep at Andromeda's.

"Andy?" Harry called out experimentally, to see where the older witch had gone.

"In here Harry," her voice called from the kitchen, "you and Hermione should come here." The two teens made their way into the kitchen to the sight of Andromeda leaning against her counter.

"You're going back to him." Her voice was soft but firm, confused looks flashed her way.

"What?"

"I am going to deage Hermione, and I a going to send you pack to Sirius. I can only deage you until you were fifteen, but I will send you back to his fifth year."

"How is that possible" Hermione eyes were alight with the prospect of learning something new, and excited at the prospect of seeing her brother.

Andromeda just waved her hand conspiratorially, "Black family spells and all that, they come in handy for something. Now, will you do it?"

No pause was given before her resounding yes, Harry watched from the sidelines as Andromeda waved her wand in large extricate motions before Hermione, her voice in loud and clear french. As light strands began to flow around Hermione, he watched as she suddenly became about two inches shorter. Her body still held her womanly curves, her chest did not seem to change as much, instead her hips seemed to be curvier than before. However nothing much changed that much as she went from seventeen to fifteen.

"Now what?" Hermione;s voice rang out through the room.

"Now I am going to knock you out, and send you home, are you ready?" They watched as the fifteen year old's face steeled and suddenly they forgot she was fifteen, she looked every bit the war heroine that she was.

"I don't want to wait even a second longer, my life was taken from me." Her voice was dark, but her eyes were alight and with that Hermione's world became nothing but darkness as she fell into a dark sleep.

 **Woo! Chapter 1 is done! So I have ideas about who I want everyone to end up with but I'd love to hear your input so review, pm, whatever you wanna do! Thank you so much for reading**


	2. I'm Home

Her head was throbbing, Hermione groaned and tried to shift so that it wouldn't hurt so much.

"Father! Father! Come quickly! Mia, Mia it's me I'm here!" The voice came from somewhere to her right, and she became aware of the pressure on her hand. She felt a hand resting against her forehead suddenly and her entire body stiffened. She was trying to calm herself down but her breathing was becoming shallow and short.

"Hermione, sweet it's okay calm down." A worried voice came from her left and she tried to pry her eyes open.

Bright. Bright white lights were blinding and she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered as it made her head throb again. She counted to ten in her head before trying again. Still very bright, but this time it was manageable, she blinked her eyes a few times looking up at her room.

Standing over her were two people, her eyesight was still blurry so she couldn't really tell any details about how they look. The one to her right was shorter than the one on her left, the boy on her right also had longer hair and he was clutching her hand. She blinked again.

Her eyesight was slowly coming back to her, and suddenly she stilled. She was in a room with two people she didn't know. _Breath, breath, breath,_ Hermione was repeating the mantra in her head but it did nothing to help her. Her breathing was coming in short and shallow, she couldn't get enough, her lungs simply refused to fill. Her hands were beginning to shake, she tried to force her body to move but she felt like her limbs were held down with bricks. Blindly she tried to find her wand, images of the Battle of Hogwarts flashing through her mind.

The man to her left suddenly knelt close to her and grabbed her hand as he spoke to her, "Hermione love you're safe, you are okay." She flinched, here eyes shutting again.

Suddenly the boy spoke again, "Mia, it's me. It's Sirius…" he kept speaking, but suddenly the rest did not matter to her, all that mattered was him as her memories flooded her mind again. She gasped loudly and looked up into a pair of warm grey eyes, clouded with worry.

"S-sirius?" Her voice was soft, but he heard and that was all that mattered. His arms wrapped tightly around her small frame and he held her tightly. Hermione's eyes trailed over Sirius, he looked fifteen, his hair was just below his ears and was beginning to show its waves. But he had the same facial features as she remembered, and his grey eyes stared right back into her's, worry clouding them over. " _It worked"_ Hermione could only focus on Sirius, and she sniffled before throwing herself at him, her small body tumbling into his.

Orion took a step back watching his two eldest children become reacquainted. Sirius eyes shown protectively as he held her tightly and Hermione's arms clung to Sirius as if he would disappear the second she let go. He let his eyes roam his daughter's body. She was on the smaller side, but did not show signs of serious abuse although he was wondering if she had faced some sort of malnourishment wherever she had come from.

Sirius was practically on her hospital bed as he clung to her, tears hitting the top of her matted curls as he held her even tighter. She was back, his twin, his other half, she was finally back. It just felt right.

"Sirius," Orion's strong voice rang out through the silent room,"I'm going to go get a healer, do not leave this room." Sirius nodded numbly as his father slipped from the room.

"Sirius?" Her voice was clear to him and he looked at her,

"Yeah Mia?"

"Is this real? Are you really here?" Hermione's voice wavered, fear trickling in and he gripped her tighter.

"I'm here Mia, and you aren't getting rid of me anytime soon so get used to it." Suddenly he was trapped in the blinding smile she showed him at that. Sirius tightened his grip on her and swore to himself that no one would be able to take his twin from him ever again.

After a few minutes of just sitting there, Orion returned to the room with some healers in tow. As the healers started to perform different tests on her, Sirius and Orion had to sit in some chairs against the wall away from her.

Orion looked up at a tall healer who had stepped in front of the duo.

"Hello, my name is Healer Davis, I'm in charge of your daughters care right now." He smiled good naturedly at Orion.

"Hello, I am Orion Black, what can you tell me about my daughter?" He was not a man to beat around the bush.

"Well you're daughter over all seems to be on the healthy side, while she seems to be suffering from malnourishment but appears to already be in the healing stages of dealing with that. Other than that she shows no other sides of illness."

Sirius couldn't keep quiet.

"When can we take her home?"

"Probably today as long as she shows no signs as to why she shouldn't." The healer smiled at Sirius and pulled Orion from the room to sign some paperwork so that Hermione could be released.

Later that night, Sirius and Orion were leading Hermione to the floo that the hospital allowed for them to use.

"Ready?" Sirius smiled and he spoke softly with his twin.

"As I'll ever be." Her head rested against Sirius's shoulder as he lead her to the floo and together he stepped in with her. The green flames engulfed them quickly, and Hermione felt the telltale pull at her navel as she felt like she was being squeezed through a tube. Just as quickly as it began, the feeling ended and Hermione felt the arm around her waist pulling her up into the living room.

Apparently, despite the time difference, Grimmauld Place did not change very much in the coming years. Still the same dark, foreboding place that gave Hermione the creeps, and often made her grip her wand just a bit tighter. Orion's firm hand made Hermione jump and she was seconds away from pressing her wand to his throat when she remembered that this was not the time to do so.

"You kids should head up to bed, your mother and Regulus have already gone to sleep."

Sirius's hand tugged her along, "I'll show you to our rooms." With two quick good nights to their father, Sirius is bounding up the stairs and pulling his sister with him. Once they reach the third floor he pulls her into the first room on the left. The room had light gray walls, and matching curtains. A large bed was pushed against one wall, directly in front of the fireplace. The room was a bit of a mess, with a trunk opened against the corner of the room while there was a pile of precariously placed books sitting underneath the windowsill. The walls themselves seemed to have been decorated in plenty of gryffindor paraphernalia.

"So this is my room, and your's is right next to mine. I think mother and father have forgotten about it but the house elves connected our rooms when we were little, so you can always get into my room through our closets." With a bounce in his step, he led her to the tall slightly menacing door and thrust it open. Pushing past his hanging clothes, they blindly found a small door that they could fit through.

Hermione looked around what must be her room. The walls in her room were also a grey, and the curtains were a dark grey. Her room was set up almost the same as Sirius, except it had nothing in it that would allude to her personal life, nothing that gave the room character like Sirius's had. Hermione's eyes glanced at Sirius who was smiling at her as she looked around.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead a yawn found its way out of her mouth. Sirius chuckled,

"Dad was right, probably best we head to bed now." Sirius wished her good night before going back to his own room to sleep. Climbing into her bed, she found herself falling to sleep much quicker than she usually would.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione tried to settle into her role as the Black heiress best she could. She spent all her time with Sirius, something that seemed to anger Walburga to no end, but Hermione couldn't bring it in herself to care. In fact, she really only cared about the males of her family. Her father, who had taking to letting Hermione be herself, to Regulus, her sweet if a bit shy younger brother. But most of all, Hermione loved Sirius, her twin brother.

"Miaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sirius's voice carried into Hermione's room as he came bounding in through the closet.

"Yes Siri?" Hermione's eyes twinkled with amusement as she looked up at her brother with a small smirk.

"You're coming out with me today, I want you to meet my friends!"

"Alright, what am I supposed to wear?" Sirius shrugged.

"Whatever you want." Sighing she pushed him from her room so she could get ready. She let her hair hang down as she pulled on a pair of trainers, some denim high waisted pants that clung at her hips and went out at her calves and paired them with a tight burgundy sweater. Heading into the bathroom to finish getting ready, she emerged to wait for Sirius.

Her brother quickly appeared in her room wearing a pair of denim jeans, worn trainers, a black Rolling Stones t-shirt, and his signature leather jacket. Hermione had noticed after a few days that he brought it with him everywhere.

"Ready to go?" She asked, as she put her place marker in her book and snapped it shut.

"Yes!" He launched himself at her and they walked to the floo downstairs.

"Bye mother! Bye father!" The twins called out as Sirius flooed them to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius and Hermione walked through the pub as they headed towards Diagon Alley. Walking through the familiar alley should have brought Hermione joy. But instead, she looked around remembering the destruction she had seen here. With the slightest shiver, she stepped closer to Sirius who was too excited to really notice her discomfort.

Suddenly her brother was gone from her side and running up to meet a group of four people.

"Prongsy! Moony!" Sirius shouted as he ran towards his two best friends. With a grin, his friends grabbed him up. Behind his two friends came chuckles from the adults.

"Hello Sirius." Dorea Potter smiled down at the excitable young wizard.

"Always the pleasure Mrs P!" Sirius grinned and kissed the back of her hand with a cheeky grin and said hello to Charlus Potter.

Remus pulled Sirius attention away again, "I thought you said you were bringing your sister along Sirius."

"Sister?" Charlus seemed quite surprised at this, "You mean she's returned home, that's marvelous Sirius." Dorea hugged the young boy, "Well where is she?"

Sirius spun around having expected his twin to follow him, but he found her still lagging back staring at one of the shops.

"She's right there." He said pointing to his sister. The five pairs of eyes watched Hermione Black as she moved slowly along the road. Her eyes were glazed over as she looked around at the familiar alley. She sighed softly to herself, so much had happened here. She could remember the destruction she saw last time she had been here, she had been helping clean up Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Sirius frowned as he watched how his sister began to look sadder and sadder the more she walked through the area. The others watched and Dorea and Charlus noticed how she seemed to be poised for a fight at any moment, her eyes seemed sad as they roamed the area, taking in each store but it appeared as if she was seeing something different than what they saw.

Sirius started to walk down to meet her half way, the four other people trailing behind him not quite sure how to interact with the other Black. Sirius placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention and before anyone could react Hermione had twisted Sirius's arm around and had her wand pressing against his neck.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sirius!" Just as fast as she had pinned him, she released him her face turning red in embarrassment. Sirius just laughed it off and waved his hand,

"S'okay, just remind me not to surprise you anytime soon." Hermione's blush darkened as she realized there was more than just Sirius who saw her reaction.

"Hi." Her voice was timid as she looked at the group of four behind Sirius.

"So this is my twin sister Hermione, Mia these are two of my best mates James Potter, he's the git with the glasses, and Remus Lupin. Behind them is Mr and Mrs P, James's parents." Sirius had on a wide grin as he introduced his sister to his friends.

Hermione smiled softly at the group of people around her, suddenly feeling very short in the group. She looked up at the boys around her. Remus looked much healthier here than he had in her time she noted. He was the tallest of the boys by far, she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. His sandy hair swept down and was done in a boyish hairstyle that curled a bit around his ears. His scars did not seem as prominent as they once had and his eyes were still the gentle blue that she remembered. He smiled softly at her and she smiled shyly back.

Grinning at her with a look so similar to Sirius it was creepy was James Potter. James had unblemished tanned skin, he had a strong jawline, and his black hair while it was messy, he pulled it off in a way that Harry had never could. But it was his eyes that drew Hermione in, they were wonderful hazel eyes framed by dark lashes, and she was getting lost in the sea of colors. Blushing faintly she murmured a soft "pleasure."

Remus smiled back and started to talk to Sirius about there summer, Sirius never once taking his eyes off of Remus's as he had a goofy grin on his face like usual when they spoke. As they did, James looked at Hermione, she was gorgeous after all. He couldn't help but notice how the outfit showed her curvy figure off, her skin was pale, her pink lips in a cupids bow. She looked both similar to Sirius, but at the same time she was completely different than him. It was intriguing, and James Potter wanted to solve this puzzle out. He was snapped out of his daze when his mother and father excused themselves to do their own shopping.

"Where to first you guys?" Remus asked, looking at the group.

"Quidditch store! Come on you guys!" Sirius was pulling them along like an excited puppy as he wrenched them to the store in giggled and watched as James and Sirius went off quickly looking at everything they could find.

"Not a quidditch fan?" A deep voice surprised her and she looked up at Remus.

"No not really, I like to watch it but I would much rather keep my feet on the ground." He chuckled softly and nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" She asked curiously.

"I prefer watching, I've never really been into sports all that much, so Miss Black what do you like to do?" Remus had a mischievous little smile and his eyes twinkled.

"I like to read I guess, if I'm not doing that I'm on some sort of adventure with my friends." Hermione laughed softly remembering the many adventures she had had throughout her years with Harry and Ron.

"Finally! Someone else who can appreciate books." Remus was grinning and they quickly sparked up a conversation. Of course, when walking over James and Sirius wondered with horror what kind of friendship had just been sparked as they overheard snippets of the two bookworms heated discussions.

"No way is _The Chronicles of Narnia_ superior!" Hermione's outraged shout came from their corner.

"First of all Narnia is better than Middle Earth! That name isn't even creative!"Remus shot back quickly.

"The Lord of the Rings is infinitely better than The Chronicles! The characters are developed so much better!"

"Oh please there is no such thing, have you heard about Edmund! Talk about character development!"

Despite the argument, the two were grinning madly.

"I think we've-"

"-created a monster." Sirius and James were looking between the two in horror.

"Sirius how could you have hidden your sister from me!? Finally someone I can talk about books with!" James let out a mock gasp, "Oh no, another Moony!"

Hermione laughed and the three boys joined in.

"So does this mean we can go to a bookstore now?" Her question was followed by two groans and a resounding YES.

 **Chapter 2 is all finished! What did you guys think? Who do you want the pairings to be? Review and let me know**


	3. The Train Ride

Summer passed easily for the Black Twins. Hermione had become quick friends with Remus and James and when the twins weren't with the two of them they were bonding at home and discussing every topic under the moon. However, it was August 31 and the twins were currently packing their trunks for Hogwarts.

"Are you excited Mia?" Sirius himself was practically jumping up and down as he asked this.

"Yeah, I really am, what house do you think I'll be in?" Hermione grinned at her twin.

"Gryffindor, just like me!" His confidence was resounding and he hugged her tightly, "they won't separate us again Mia." Hermione hugged him just as tightly as she leaned into his welcoming hug.

"Hermione! Sirius! Go to sleep!" Their mother shouted at them from down the stairs and with a resigned look, they both returned to their own quarters to sleep.

Platform 9 ¾ was filled with families kissing each other goodbye as steam billowed from the large train that children were packing themselves into. Walburga and Orion Black had hands on their children, leading them quickly towards one of the many train entrances.

The Black family's goodbyes were rather stiff and formal, no sincere well wishes from their mother, and the promise to write was formality rather than the intention of sharing their life with their parents. Walburga simply nodded at her children while Orion clapped his two sons on their back and he gently kisses the top of Hermione's inky curls.

"Have a good year kids." Orion smiled at them softly, a true genuine smile sneaking onto his face as he gazed down at his children. The three exchanged looks before the hugged their father tightly each whisper a goodbye before releasing him.

He watched as the group got their trunks onto the train and disappeared from his view finding their own compartments.

Sirius dragged Hermione along to his usual compartment. Inside was already Remus.

"Remus!"

"Moony!" The twins grinned at the tall boy who smiled back as Sirius sat down next to him and Hermione across from them.

"Read any new books Mione?" Hermione delved into telling him animatedly about a new book she read, while Sirius sat back and watched the two interact. He couldn't help but smile at how much his sister fit in with his group. She could take any jokes and throw it right back at him and James, and was able to talk books with Remus, she fit perfectly with them. He smiled as he got lost in his own thoughts.

Sirius was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the door slide open. In came James and Peter. Hermione looked up and grinned at him.

"Hey James." James offered her his usual goofy grin as he plopped down onto the seat next to her. Hermione looked up at the boy who walked in with James curiously. She knew that this had to be Peter Pettigrew, she had to hold herself back feeling the urge to hex the teen where he stood. But she had to remember that this was not the cowardly man she knew, this was the boy who her brother was friends with.

That thought did little to calm her though, as she remember exactly how Peter payed Sirius back for his friendship the first time around. She would not let that be happening this time around. As she cocked her head to the side, she looked at him. He certainly resembled the Peter she once knew.

He still had squinty, misty blue eyes that seemed constantly glazed over, he was on the plumper side and shorter than the other three boys and was rather close to her own height. He had thin hair that was the color of wheat and it fell down over his forehead.

"Oh Pete, this is my sister, Hermione." Sirius introduced them nonchalantly as he started to pester James about the quidditch world cup. Hermione and Remus returned to their discussion on books they had read while Peter sat down next to Sirius to listen to what he and James were saying.

The group of five were soon lost in their own conversations. Before long Hermione was excusing herself to change into her uniform, leaving the boys to do the same. As Hermione walked to the bathroom, she was not alone with their being three other girls talking in the bathroom as they changed. The first girl was the tallest of the three, with a heart shaped face and wavy blonde hair that fell to her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a bright brown, reminding Hermione of the color of whiskey. She had a grin that while seemed normal on her face, Hermione could imagine it seem arrogant on someone else. But on this girl it seemed to just be normal. Next to her was another girl, who had dark brown curly hair that fell down to her shoulders, her skin was an exotic color, similar to the mocha cappuccinos that her muggle parents had been so fond of, her eyes were a jade green color and were framed by thick lashes. Her smile was soft and seemed to light up the whole room. Next to Dorcas, was a girl with fiery hair who was tying her tie around her neck into a perfect knot. Her hair was a fiery dark red, her eyes green, brighter than the dark skinned girl, more like a bright emerald. Her skin, was pale and unblemished, she reminded Hermione of a porcelain doll.

The three girls were all laughing at something the blonde had said, they were caught up in their own world and Hermione felt as if she was intruding on something special. Something that should only be seen in a movie. Quickly, she slipped into an empty stall and began to change. She slipped her white blouse on, deftly buttoning it, before pulling on her school skirt, wrapping it around her waist and securing the buttons. She rested her robes on her arm as she stepped back out.

"Hello." The girls voice was sweet, and she looked up as Lily Evans stared back into her own grey eyes.

"H-hi." Hermione's voice stuttered from surprise as she looked up at Lily. Marlene bound forward.

"Are you Sirius's sister? You look just like him and Reg! I'm Marlene, Marlene Mckinnon."Marlene was grinning brightly at her and stuck her hand out to shake. Hermione giggled and shook her hand.

"I am Sirius sister, my names Hermione, who are you?" She looked at the other two girls curiously.

"I'm Dorcas Meadowes." The dark skinned girl introduced herself, her curls bouncing lightly as she moved.

"I'm Lily Evans." The red head introduced herself next, both were smiling brightly at Hermione.

"It's so nice to meet you all, how do you guys know Sirius?"

"We're all in gryffindor with him." Dorcas explained, Hermione nodded in understanding.

"So this is your first year at Hogwarts? But you're Sirius age?" Lily looked at Her confused as they spoke.

"Yes well I was kidnapped when I was three, and so that's why I was never able to attend before, but Professor Dumbledore is allowing me to continue in Sirius's year since I am all caught up on my work."

Lily blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be nosey."

"It's no big deal Lily." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"So where has your brother been hiding you away this whole train ride?" Marlene enquired.

"I've been sitting with him and his friends." Marlene chuckled and Lily scoffed.

"Well no more of that, you have to come with us I can tell we're going to be great friends." Marlene declared and Dorcas laughed linking arms with Hermione.

"Come on, let's go back to our compartment and we can tell you all about Hogwarts and-"

"I'll tell you who to shag and who to avoid and who you're going to want to shag but you should avoid." Marlene finished, cutting off Dorcas. Hermione and Dorcas laughed loudly but Lily looked affronted.

"Marlene!" Marlene just grabbed onto Lily's hand and pulled her along as Dorcas and Hermione trailed behind them.

Hermione sat down next to Dorcas, across from Lily who was sitting next to Marlene.

"Well are we going to start the gossip?" Lily asked, sitting up.

"I thought you were against it?"

"No I love gossip, however no one needs to hear your crude language." Lily sniffed. Marlene shrugged, "If you can't talk about it like it is then you shouldn't be doing it, that's what my mom always said."

Hermione laughed, "Well let's get started then."

Marlene and Dorcas delved into the many boys of Hogwarts, with Lily commenting every now and then.

"You know, whenever me and my friends gossip, it's never complete without binging on some sort of snacks."

"I love you already." Lily laughed and linked her arms with Hermione, "let's go find the trolley. What do you guys want?" She asked looking back at the two other girls.

"Chocolate." Marlene called back and Dorcas requested some sugar quills if they had any. Hermione and Lily laughed and walked down the train to find some. As they walked Lily started telling Hermione about the muggle world.

"I love the muggle world, it can be so much easier than the wizarding one sometimes!" Hermione exclaimed, glad to finally have someone to relate to.

"You've been to the muggle world?" Lily's excitement was clear, as she was excited to finally have someone who could talk about the stuff with Lily.

"I used to think I was a muggleborn before I knew that I was adopted, trust me I am well acquainted with the muggle world." Hermione assured grinning.

As they talked just about everything, they found the trolley cart and bought the food requested by their friends. Walking down, a door suddenly slid open causing the exiting students to barrel straight into Hermione and Lily. Suddenly large hands were on Hermione's waist keeping her upright as Lily grabbed onto the wall for support. Looking up Hermione found herself looking straight at Lucius Malfoy.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Hermione Black." Hermione gave a tense polite smile trying to take a step back only to find the hands did not seem at all eager to remove themselves. Behind Lucius was a smirking boy who was looking down at Hermione that made her want to cover up.

"Well let's go Hermione." Lily said, trying to avoid the coming confrontation with the slytherin boys.

Lucius sneered, "Why don't you run along mudblood, you do not deserve to request such a thing of the prestigious Black family. Besides, we must get to know Miss Black, our families are old friends." Hermione once again tried to back away, but his hands seemed to refuse to remove themselves. But once hearing Lucius call Lily a mudblood, everything went red.

"How _dare_ you!" Hermione growled, slapping Lucius across the face, "Don't you ever speak to her like that again in my presence or you will regret it Malfoy, now remove your hands from my person before I do something that you will wish I hadn't." In shock, his hands released and Hermione stepped away grabbing Lily to pull her along before a hand on her arm yanked her back.

"You better watch who you're talking to Black," Lucius sneered, tightening his grip, "after all, it is never safe for young, vulnerable witches to be left alone is it?"

"Is that a threat Malfoy?" Hermione challenged, feeling the grip tighten to the point of bruising.

"It's a fact." Hermione growled her fist clenching, Lucius continued to move her back trying to corner her when Hermione pulled her opposite hand band and slamming it into his nose.

Grabbing Lily's hand she walked off as they heard Malfoy cursing her loudly. Once they were back in their own compartment, Hermione let loose a string of swears as she held her right hand which was beginning to swell.

"What the hell happened to you two? We were about to send out a search party." Marlene joked, but trailed off as she looked at Hermione.

"We ran into Malfoy and his goons and Hermione slapped him and punched him and he threatened her." Everything came pouring out of Lily as she looked worriedly at Hermione's hand. "You shouldn't have done that Hermione."

"The second he called you a mudblood he deserved it." Hermione growled out.

"HE DID WHAT?" Dorcas and Marlene both shouted, their expressions becoming very angry. Lily sighed, "Well we should go find Remus, he's always healing you idiot brother and Potter so he can help your hand."

Marlene smirked, "Are we going to stop and get popcorn for when Sirius kills Lucius after this stunt." Hermione groaned,

"Do we have to tell him?"

"Of course we do Mione, he'll find out eventually, you should know that nothing stays secret at Hogwarts." Dorcas said, pulling her out of the compartment as Marlene lead the way to the Marauder's typical compartment. Marlene threw the door open.

"Remus we need your assistance!" She announced, blocking the three other girls from the boys view.

"What do you need help with Marlene?" He asked politely.

"Are you able to help with someone's hand after they've punched someone?" She asked. Sirius laughed,

"Who are you punching Marls?"

"Me? No one, your sister on the other hand…"

Sirius jumped up instantly acting serious, "What!? Hermione punched someone? Is she okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine other than the fact that my hand hurts!" She called from behind Marlene, who sidestepped and revealed the sheepish girl holding her swollen hand.

Remus pulled her over and he conjured an ice pack and gently felt her hand over, "It's just swollen so that's good, just ice it." He said as he let Hermione sit down next to Sirius, and he sat down next to James.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded instantly. Lily spoke for her,

"Lucius Malfoy bumped into us and almost knocked us down, and he called me a mudblood and told me to leave him alone with Hermione. So she slapped him and threatened him to leave her alone and never do that again but then he threatened her and she just punched him..speaking of how is your arm Hermione?" Lily looked concerned as she gently poked the area where he had grabbed her.

"It's fine, nothing I couldn't handle."

Sirius was pacing and had a murderous look on his face. The same look was reflected on James and Remus faces.

"But she's okay and she got her own revenge so isn't it okay?" Peter asked looked at his friends confused. Usually once revenge of some sort was settled they never sought someone out,

"No! It's my sister Pete! If he thinks he can get away with this he's got another thing coming!" Sirius was beyond angry. James sat next to Hermione switching seats,

"What happened to your arm Hermione?" His voice was quiet so as not to attract Sirius's attention.

"It's probably just bruised from where he grabbed me is all, it's fine." Marlene snorted,

"Then show us the bruise if it's not a big deal."

Hermione blanked but pushed her sleeve down, revealing a bruise forming on her upper arm.

"What the fuck!" James cursed his face turning to anger.

Hermione groaned and was about to say once again that she was fine before a loud whistle blew and the train stopped. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

 **Another chapter done! Aren't you proud of Hermione, already making enemies...well it's going to be an interesting year thats for sure. Thank you so much for reading this, please review and let me know what you think. I'd love some feedback on what you guys think, any pairings you're hoping for? Drama? Redemption arcs? Bashing? I'm curious, until next time loves**


	4. Of Sortings and First Days

Hermione looked up at the castle and sucked in a deep breath. The last time she was here, she was rebuilding this castle, she had sat on a piece of rubble, and she cried. She had seen walls demolished, stones and rubble from the castle stained by blood. She blinked the tears away, trying not to remember that night, and everything that had happened in that year. She only started to move along when Sirius tugged her along by her hand.

She was silent as they walked to the carriages. As Marlene and Dorcas lead the way for them, Sirius glanced worriedly at his silent sister. Ever since they had gotten off the train something had changed, this time she was silent and when she looked at the castle she looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly he felt her small hand slip from his. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye when he noticed her quickly wipe her hand against her face, as if banishing away tears.

James luckily decided to intervene at this time. He wrapped one arm around Sirius and one arm around Hermione.

"So 'Mione I bet you're glad to finally get to see my beautiful face for the rest of the year, instead of this ugly mutt." James spoke teasingly. He was rewarded by Hermione's small smile and she giggled when Sirius let out an indignant "Oi!" at James's comment.

After reaching the carriage, seventh from the last carriage, the group of eight piled in. Lily pulled Hermione to sit by the window with her.

"It's my favorite view of the castle, I think you'll love it." Lily explained softly, smiling at Hermione as they both turned to look up at the castle as the carriage carried them.

Hermione watched as the castle came into view full force, the dark stones alight with torches, the crescent moon shone brilliantly behind it as the night was alight with the mood. Hermione smiled softly watching as her second home came into view. All around her she could hear the laughter of her new friends, jokes passed around, teasing, everyone was smiling. She shut her eyes and smiled.

' _They won't lose this'_ she promised herself. Hermione would protect these people, she would not let history repeat itself.

Sirius glanced at his sister, and his mind was eased as he saw the smile that lit up her face, she was looking around at the carriage with a slightly glazed look. Sirius wasn't going to lose her again, not if he could do anything to stop it. He grinned even wider as the carriage came to a halting stop.

Remus opened the door and they all climbed out, walking along the path with many other students. Marlene and Dorcas had indulgent smiles as they laughed and teased Remus about something, and Lily was speaking to Remus. Peter walked next to Dorcas, not really saying anything but he smiled and laughed with the others. Sirius was walking in the middle of James and Hermione.

"Ah Miss Black, if you would be so kind to come with me." Standing by the doors was the portly Horace Slughorn. Sirius gave his sister a quick squeeze of the hand before letting her go with the professor.

"Sirius? You alright mate?" James glanced at the worried expression on his friend's face as the group of five in front of them stopped to look at Sirius.

He sighed, "I'm just worried about Mia. I'm going to murder Malfoy." He growled out the last part and all of the faces of his friends darkened.

Marlene patted his back, while Dorcas spoke.

"Hermione can handle herself, I just know it. Something about her just tells me shes a fighter, besides she's got all of us to back her up." Sirius smiled at the last part, his sister had officially been adopted by the gryffindor pack, even if she didn't know it yet.

"Well let's get to the feast then, I'm starved!" Peter announced, heading towards the double doors leading to the Great Hall. James and Sirius laughed loudly, as the girls and Remus shook their heads fondly.

After everyone was seated, they watched as first year after first year was sorted.

"Now, we have a student returning to us after many years away. Miss Black will be going into her fifth year, Minerva if you will." All eyes in the Great Hall turned to catch a glimpse of Hermione Black who was walking towards the sorting hat. Her plain uniform announced that she did indeed have no house yet. Her curls bounced slightly as she walked.

McGonagall allowed her to sit on the stool as she placed the old hat down onto her head. Perched on the stool, head held high, Hermione listened as she felt her mind being probed by the hat and opened herself up to the old magic.

' _Ah, Miss Black, it has been a while since I last heard from you.'_ She arched one eyebrow,

'You remember my past lifetime?'

' _I am able to remember all of my time, now do you remember you're last sorting don't you Miss Black, or should I say Miss Granger?'_ She could imagine if he was human he would be smirking at her.

'I do remember, why?' She enquired.

' _Ah, still the same curious mind you have, you still have many options Miss Black. Ravenclaw would suit you well.'_ As the book said this she saw a memory flash across her mind from her first year, it was her telling Harry about how love and friendship were far more 'important than books.

' _Yes, you have a certain loyalty in you. There is another house that I offered you in your first year. Yes Slytherin could be very very good for you.'_ Hermione's eyes drifted to the table. She could easily pick out Lucius Malfoy from the crowd, her eyes caught her little brother Regulus before she could rest on Lucius for long. Reg, her eyes softened at him, her little brother's eyes were wide as he watched her being sorted.

' _The slytherins will always be protective of their own, and they too will use any means to achieve what they want. But you worry about your other brother, Sirius.'_ As the hat said this, her eyes fell on the group at the table of red and gold. Her brother was on the edge of his seat, staring at her eager to hear the outcome.

'He would hate me if I was a slytherin.' She thought.

' _He does not hate your younger brother Regulus…'_ the hat trailed off before speaking again, ' _You wonder why I have not yet suggested your old house.'_

'Yes I have been wondering that, do I not belong there?' She was nervous at the turn this was taking.

' _Do not fret young one, I can see your heart, Godric would have been proud, as would Salazar.'_ Hermione shook her head.

' _Do not worry, your future will be revealed to you soon, but until then…"_

"Better be….GRYFFINDOR!"

The effect was instantaneous. Sirius and James were standing up roaring with cheers. The entire table was cheering. Lily was giving her a thumbs up and Marlene was smiling brightly at her. Even McGonagall gave her a small smile as she took the hat off her head. Hermione quickly went to the table where her brother was sitting, sliding down to sit between him and Lily, sitting across from Remus and James.

Sirius slipped an arm around her waist and hugged her tight, grinning ear to ear. Even Regulus sent her a small smile that warmed her heart. Hermione smiled and she ate her dinner just listening to the endless chatter around her, getting lost in the warmth and familiarity of the room. Hermione couldn't resist glancing around the room and suddenly she was lost again in memories. She suddenly felt her throat closing up as she looked at the room. Crying over Remus and Tonks, clinging to Fred's cold hand begging him to come back, the painful memories hit her hard, harder than she thought they would have. She sucked in a breath and as she looked down she noticed her hands were shaking. Hermione remembered what Andromeda had told her before. Deep breaths, shutting her eyes Hermione quickly took in deep breaths releasing them as slow as she could trying to reign in the panic and pain.

Focused on calming herself, Hermione never noticed the eyes that watched her movements. She never saw the worried eyes of her friend, that suddenly flicked between blue and amber, she didn't see the coal eyes that bore into her a smirk taking over the pale face.

After a few minutes, she was able to ease herself into the conversations that flowed around her. Remus and Lily were talking about classes they were taing, James, Marlene, and Sirius were discussing this year's quidditch team. Dorcas was speaking to another girl next to her.

"Mia do you know quidditch?" Sirius eyes were pulling her into the conversation, wanting to engage his sister desperately.

"Yeah, I know a bit, why?"

"Because Marlene here is seeker and we're working on new plays for her and Jamie can't think of anything and I was wondering if we could use the brain of yours? So please help us?"

Hermione looked at Marlene and thought for a second, digging through her memories of the twins and Harry and Angelina whenever they were making their own plans for the team.

"Can I borrow a piece of parchment?" James grabbed some and handed it to her, as the three looked curiously over her shoulder as she jotted down the notes in her elegant script. After a few minutes she finished it up, combining most of Angelina's plans and with some of Harry's and Wood's to complete the plays.

"What is it?" James was practically bouncing in his seat from curiosity.

"Well I was thinking that you could use the Woollongong Shimy for the chasers to score easily, you should have the chasers move in zigzagging patterns, that way you can confuse the other chasers and the keeper, if you use this though, you should make sure you learn the Sloth Grip Roll because the beaters will try to take out the chasers and this way it's easier to avoid the bludgers. Keep the chasers switching plays, the Porskoff Ploy is usually great alone, but if you combine the method of the Woollongong Shimy with the Porskoff Shimy well you will make it fantastic, the other team won't know what hit them. You can also have the chasers round up the other team's chasers and use the Bludger Backbeat to make it get them either confused or you actually succeed in hitting them. While confusing the other teams beaters, you should try the Wronksi Feint to confuse the other teams seeker, which leaves Marlene able to look without hindrance from the other seeker. How does that sound?" Hermione turned to look at her friends, who mouths were hanging open.

"HERMIONE YOU'RE A GENIUS!"

"Bloody hell the slytherins won't know what hit 'em!" Sirius was grinning like a madman.

"I thought you didn't like quidditch, what have you been hiding from us?" James questioned, grinning roguishly at her.

Hermione blushed, "I like to watch, and besides my friends always were talking and planning their quidditch plays around me so I had to learn something." Afterall, she took the chaser ideas from Angelina and Wood, and combined them with Harry's favorite seeker tactics.

Sirius laughed and gave her a sideways hug as they finished their desserts. Finally Dumbledore stood up, causing the hall to fall silent.

"Welcome back students to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts professor, Professor Henri Bondar. As always, the forbidden forest is off limits to any student who does not wish to die an uncertain I am proud to announce this year's head boy and head girl are Lucius Malfoy of Slytherin and Emmeline Vance of Ravenclaw." He was stopped for the cheers coming from the blue and green tables, meanwhile some of the gryffindors were shooting dirty looks at the newly appointed head boy as Sirius snaked a protective arm around his sister.

Chuckling to himself, he once again spoke, "To start the year off just right, let us sing our School Song!" With a flamboyant wave of his arm, the lyrics to the school song appeared in the air.

"Please choose whatever tune you wish." With that Dumbledore started them off, singing in an odd tune that reminded Hermione of Crocodile Rock. Once everyone had finished singing, the prefects head to the tops of their tables to lead the students to their respective common rooms. Lily and Remus went off to do so, being this year's prefects after all.

As they walked to the gryffindor common room, Hermione kept her eyes down trying not to remember all her old memories of Hogwarts, ignoring where people had died, where blood had stained grey stones, trying to forget the lights that had lit up the hallways from curses and hexes being shot back and forth.

Instead she focused on Sirius's deep baritone voice, resonating in the focused on the rhythmic sounds of Marlene and Dorcas's heels as they walked in time with each other. She focused on how James's laugh was in one of the most comforting sounds because it was so...unburdened. She smiled, they were just schoolkids. She was going to be one of those schoolkids.

The Fat Lady welcomed them and Lily spoke clearly, enunciating so that none of the first years would mess it up, "Blatherskite." The portrait swung open and they walked into the common room. Hermione smiled, _home._ The fire was roaring, torches were lining the walls. The plush couch and armchairs were scattered throughout the room. It was as perfect and wonderfully messy as she remembered.

Hermione plopped down onto the couch, followed by James and Sirius, while Marlene threw herself against an armchair. Dorcas sat down on the arm of the chair Marlene was on, Peter sat on the ground, in front of James. The group left the love seat open for when they were joined by Lily and Remus which did not take long. Once the other two were situated on their seat, they began to talk of nothing that held any real importance.

Until Dorcas turned to Hermione, "So Hermione, care to tell us about your friends from before you came to us?"

Eagerly the others turned to hear, including Sirius who had never really heard his sister talk much about her time before they found her. In fact, she usually refused saying she hated to remember it. Yet now he could see a small loving smile on her face.

"Well I had two best friends, Harry and Ron, honestly they were the best friends a girl

could ask for." Here she broke off and giggled a little, shaking her head fondly.

"You honestly wouldn't believe the adventures we would get up into, but no matter what we always had each other. Ron of course, had a large family, so I ended up becoming friends with four of his other brothers, and his little sister." Sirius smiled seeing how happy his sister was.

"What were they like?" Marlene asked curiously.

"Harry was smart, but you wouldn't know it because he would only put in the minimal effort, then again after everything we went through he really didn't have time for more, " she mused to herself, smirking as she thought about it, " but he was so sweet, he was always trying to do whatever anyone else wanted and make everyone happy. He was fantastic at quidditch too, I used some of his play ideas for what I showed you earlier. He had a bit of a hero complex though, always willing to take on stuff from others, of course I always tried to protect him when I could."

"And Ron?"

"Ron, I loved him but we weren't always on the best terms. In fact, I think we spent more time screaming at each other than we did being on good terms. But we were just very different people, he was there in the end, and that's what was important."

"What about Ron's brothers? You said you were friends with them?" Marlene asked with a smirk, "Were they cute?"

Hermione blushed, "Yes, they most definitely were. His eldest brother was a cursebreaker, but he was very sweet, I used to think of him as an older brother myself to be honest with you. He was always helping me with whatever I needed, especially when I felt silly asking anyone for help. His second eldest brother was wonderful. He worked with dragons and he was so caring, I always spoke to him about non-wizard rights and he was just so smart," She looked at Marlene and said shyly, "Plus he was incredibly handsome, brains, brawn, and beauty, he was hard to beat."

"Nope, no, no dating. No Boys, no dragon tamers or cursebreakers, nothing." Sirius was muttering to himself while the girls all giggled at him.

"Well they sound lovely, maybe we could meet them one day." Remus said with a gentle smile. Hermione's smile disappeared.

"No, you couldn't." She sighed, "Where I was before I came back, it wasn't good. I'm never going to be able to see them again." That snapped everyone to her budding tears and Lily got up and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Hermione smiled weakly, "It's alright, I'm coming to terms with it, I just miss them is all." Her friends all nodded their heads as silence encompassed the group.

Marlene and Dorcas caught ahold of one of Hermione's and Lily's arms each, "Well boys, the nights been fun but we are off to bed and we are taking Hermione with us. See you in the morning." They pulled them away and up to their dormitory.

Hermione smiled at her friends, bidding them goodnight and set her normal silencing wards before slipping into bed, letting her subconscious take her.

She was awoken by her nightmares around five o'clock, after deciding that she would most likely not be getting back to sleep she decided to get ready. Slipping into the bathroom, she let her clothes drop and got into the shower. She allowed herself to take her time and thoroughly clean herself. She sighed as she glanced down at the scars that blemished her skin. While many of her physical war scars had disappeared under the effect of the potion that Andromeda had given her, she still had the ones that had been left by dark magic.

She finally got out of the shower once her skin began to prune and magically dried herself. After drying herself, she began to hide away all her scars with the familiar glamour charms before dressing in the crisp uniform. The silky feeling of the familiar red and gold tie ran through her fingers as she secured it around her neck. Of all the things that had changed in her life, Gryffindor and Hogwarts remained the same and for that she was grateful.

As she exited the bathroom, she saw Marlene rolling out of bed.

"Merlin Hermione, what are you doing up?"

"Just decided to get ready for the day Marlene." Marlene nodded and yawned at her words, "Well if you don't mind waiting I'll get ready and we can head down to breakfast together."

"I'd like that." Marlene walked into the bathroom and Hermione went down to the common room to wait.

After about thirty minutes, Marlene returned looking much fresher than she had been. Her hair was no longer sticking off in fly aways from sleep and her skin was bright and fresh.

"Let's go." Laughing, Hermione got up and the two girls walked out of the tower together and headed towards the great hall. After reaching the hall they sat down at the table and began to pile the food onto their plates. They spoke about this or that, as others slowly began to pile into the halls. Suddenly two people sat down with them, one next to Hermione and the other next to Marlene.

When Hermione looked up, she found herself looking into twin pools of chocolate, twinkling with mischief. The boy sitting next to her had red hair, that went up rather than falling down. His skin was more of a warm beige, with a smattering of freckles all over him. He had a grin on his lips as he looked down at her, he must have had at least a foot on her.

"Wotcher Marls, think you can introduce us to the darling Miss Black, our newest housemate." The red-headed boy was still grinning at her as he spoke.

Marlene rolled her eyes, not that Hermione could see that, "Hermione, these are two prats Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, they're a year older than us, so they're sixth years."

"Now that is no way to introduce-"

"-us dashing fellows-"

"Really Marlene, dearest-"

"-that is no way to treat your fellow gryffindors-"

"-besides you'll give-"

"-Hermione, the entirely wrong perception of us." Gideon finished off, smirking at Marlene who rolled her lives while Hermione let out a peal of laughter.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Hermione said, still giggling girlishly. Fabian and Gideon swept themselves into low bows as they introduced themselves.

"I am Fabian." The one next to Hermione said, "And I am the far more handsome Gideon." The one next to Marlene continued. Hermione smiled, reminding of Fred and George.

"Now, we believe it is just the proper thing to do to let us take the two lionesses off for the grand tour of Hogwarts with the most renowned pranksters known to this school."

Marlene rolled her eyes, while Hermione spoke innocently, "I didn't know Sirius and his friends offered that, how sweet of them."

Gideon made an affronted noise as Fabian pressed his hand to his forehead, "The fair maiden has fatally wounded our honor, how am I ever expected to go on."

"I fear, brother dearest, that only a gift from said fair maiden, or maidens," here he gave Marlene a smirk, "must bestow us lowly pranksters with a gift." Both boys leaned closer to the girls with over exaggerated actions.

Hermione giggled and she leaned across the table and offered up a tray of breakfast pastries, "Could you forgive me, my good sir, with such a sweet offering as retribution."

"But of course-"

"-how could we resist?" With that the boys both grabbed cinnamon rolls and dug in. Laughing, together the four tucked into finish their breakfast. When they had finished, they sat around as they waited for more to show up for breakfast and for McGonagall to eventually hand them all their schedules.

Only once the hall was noisy and was overflowing with the sound of excited and tired students were their schedules handed out. From the gryffindor table two loud groans could be heard.

"Double potions with the slytherins! Three times a week!" Sirius moaned in horror.

"Oh god, Binns first thing on Mondays they want me to sleep more." Marlene concluded.

"We have practically every class with slytherin, oh we're going to be beating our record for detentions." James stated rather matter of factly.

"It won't be that bad." Lily scolded the three of them.

"Won't know till we try it anyways." Hermione said. This didn't factor into their heads as the three continued to whine and moan about their schedules, continuing even as they left for their first class.

First period wasn't horrible, rather it was just boring as Professor Binns began to tell them about the Goblin Wars. The class was spent with Lily and Remus diligently taking notes. Sirius sleeping using his arms as a pillow, James seeing just how far he could get a paper airplane, trying different ways of folding the parchment. Dorcas was boredly drawing on some parchment, while Marlene had been giving herself some homemade tattoos with her own quill, Hermione had listened to the lecture, but didn;t take notes.

Most classes passed similarly as it was the first day back, so no teacher was keen on jumping right in. Their new defense teacher, Professor Bondar told them in his thick accent that they should be expecting the year to lean heavily on the practical side as many of their past years were far too theory based in his opinion. Their last class had been potions with the slytherins, which Hermione could tell was a bomb waiting to explode. Nothing had happened today except for the continued glowering looks from each side of the room. Hermione couldn't help but wonder what exactly this year would entail.

 **And another one is done! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked it and thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! It is honestly what keeps me going. I love hearing what you guys think about what has happened so far and your predictions for what will come. Please keep reviewing I love hearing it all, anyways I hope I can keep updating quickly, but I've got exams and stuff coming up so please be patient but I am going to try my hardest to keep it up. I am curious if their are any canon relationships you think should stay? I have a couple different ideas on where I think I'm going to go for pairings...until next time ;)**


	5. Howlers, and Potions, and Boggarts-OH MY

After a relatively unexciting first day, it was Saturday. Furthermore, that meant Hermione was one of the earliest to rise for the day. Taking to the bathroom for her quick morning routine, she pulled on some jeans and a jumper and made her way to the Great Hall alone.

Pulling out one of her books that she had borrowed from Remus, she poured herself some pumpkin juice and picked at a coffee crumb muffin. While she read and ate, students slowly filtered in. However none of her friends had yet to join her, as she imagined they were all enjoying the time to just sleep in.

Hermione was getting lost in the world of Tom Stoppard's _Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead_ when an owl flew over her head, a fiery red envelope left in its wake. Hermione stared in horror as she saw the howler twitch. Snatching it up she ran from the room. She found the first classroom she could and slipped in praying desperately that it was deserted. As she flung the letter onto the nearest desktop she watched as it tore itself open and the room filled with horrid screeching that had filled Hermione's nightmares in her fifth year the first time around.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING FURTHER SHAME UPON THE BLACK NAME! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER RETURNED TO US YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL!" Hermione's eyes filled with tears lowering her head as Walburga's shouts continued to echo throughout the empty classroom.

"YOU ARE WORSE THAN EVEN YOUR BLOOD TRAITOR BROTHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY IF YOU HAD KNOWN WHAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU GIRL! WHEN YOU RETURN HOME DURING THE HOLIDAYS I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DISRESPECT THE GREAT AND NOBLE NAME OF THE BLACKS! YOU WORTHLESS GIRL! I SHOULD THROUGH YOU AND YOUR BROTHER OUT OF THIS HOUSE FOR CAUSING THIS HORRID MARK OF SHAME UPON MY HOUSE!" Hermione's sobs broke out joining the shouts, as she leaned against the wall as she watched as the letter spit abuse at her.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNGRACIOUS, NO-GOOD, INFERIOR WITCH! YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR BRINGING FURTHER DISGRACE TO THIS HOUSE! YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THIS FAMILY ANYMORE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TAINT ON THIS FAMILY!" The letter burst into flames, the blackened paper settling on the desk. The room only heard the broken sobs that Hermione released.

It was forty minutes later when more gryffindors had come to the great hall for breakfast. Sirius and James had been leading the way, tugging a grumpy Remus Lupin who could be heard mumbling a few things that sounded suspiciously like "over energetic gryffindors" and "giant squid." As the group began to dig in, they were soon joined by the Fabian and Gideon who were talking about quidditch with the boys. Twenty minutes later, Marlene, Dorcas and Lily sat down with them.

Marlene looked around, "Where's Hermione?"

"I thought she would have been with you guys." Sirius said, a frown marring his features.

"She was already gone by the time we were waking up this morning." Lily said thoughtfully, wondering where her new friend could have gone.

"Maybe she already ate and is just exploring?" Remus suggested, the coffee he was currently drinking cupped protectively in his hands.

Sirius's frown didn't leave, "No she would have waited for us. I think I should look for her guys." As Sirius stood up his friends quickly rose with him.

"Mate, she may be your sister, but she's worming her way into our gryffindor family, we'll help." James said, and he watched as Peter nodded eagerly along with him.

"Besides, we can't have you boys kidnapping our new girl for the entire weekend." Dorcas stated. Sirius smiled and the group went off to search for the missing witch. However, after many unsuccessful attempts to locate her, Sirius was getting both frustrated and worried.

"Where could she have gone? She doesn't even know the way around the school that well." James pondered, as Sirius began pacing.

"Come on, let's just keep looking, the little witch can't be impossible to find. Let's split up gang." Fabian said. That caused Lily to giggle and Remus crack a smile and say, "Alright Freddie." The purebloods all shared confused looks as the half-blood and muggleborn giggled to themselves. Meanwhile the group split up, Sirius with James and Peter, Fabian with Gideon, Remus with Lily, and Marlene with Dorcas.

As the group wandered the halls looking for the witch, many unknowingly passed the silenced classroom that held the emotionally distraught teenager, her knees pulled to her chest. Hermione's silver eyes were stormy as she rested her chin on her knees, the stinging pain of rejection weighing heavily on her chest.

After ten more minutes of wallowing in self pity, Hermione forced herself up. As she exited the classroom her head hanging low. However, as she continued to walk along the lone corridor alone she quickly found herself surrounded by much taller boys.

"Well if it isn't the newest Black." The voice sneered at her, as she looked up at the boy. The boy had tanned skin, and dark hair, his green eyes were hard as they narrowed at her like a predator does it's prey. He smirked as he let his eyes roam her figure.

Hermione growled in no mood and walked faster to get away from the rather arrogant looking boy. She could hear footsteps walking faster behind her and she took a few quick turns through different hallways before ramming straight into a hard body. Bouncing back, she tripped over her own feet and landed on the ground. She groaned and looked up to see who she had just ran into so ungracefully only to be tackled into a hug.

"Where have you been?! I was so worried!" Sirius complained hugging her tight.

"Merlin Sirius, I just saw you last night." Hermione said a bit breathlessly. Blushing, her brother pulled away only to give her a quick once over. Quickly however the moment was interrupted by Fabian and Gideon happening upon the scene, with the two other groups of Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, and Remus on their tails.

"You found her!" Gideon announced with a grin. Sirius was still inspecting his sister when suddenly Remus was staring at her curiously.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Remus questioned, noting her eyes are rimmed red.

"Nothing's wrong Remus." Hermione quickly assured, but Lily butted in.

"Your eyes are red, have you been crying Hermione?" Her voice was coated thick with worry and Hermione winced, suddenly Sirius was all over her.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did someone say something? Who's arse do I need to whoop? You guys will help me won't you?" He asked turning on his friends quickly.

"Say the word kitten and they're dead meat." Fabian announced, while his twin nodded along.

"No one hurts one of our own and gets away with it." James said, looking down at Hermione protectively.

"Guys, please, it's nothing." Hermione insisted, looking at her friends desperately.

"If you were hurt by what happened than it is not nothing Hermione." Remus said sternly. Hermione sighed and looked away from her friends and spoke softly.

"Mother sent me a howler about the sorting." Her eyes burned with tears of shame when she heard Sirius growl and she was wrapped up in a tight hug from him.

"I've got you Mia, you're okay, you're good, don't listen to her, she's not important, okay Mia?" Sirius whispered into her ear as he hugged her tight. It was such an intense family moment, that everyone else turned to give some semblance of privacy. Hermione hugged her brother tightly, clinging to him as she let him rock away the fears of her mother.

The weekend had passed quickly after the horrific howler incident, and Monday came far too quickly for everyone's liking. While looking forward to most of her classes, Hermione was dreading the potions period that was also coming.

Potions came first, and Hermione remembered why she dreaded her sixth year potions class. Slughorn was rather unattentive for a teacher, and while he was a nice guy, he lacked classroom control.

Hermione sat with Remus and Marlene at one table, Dorcas and Lily with Alice, and James, Sirius and Peter sat in the back at another table. The room was clearly divided, on one side was shining in the bright red, the other was masked in the emerald green of slytherin house.

"Today we will be attempting to make the Draught of Peace, you can find the directions in your textbooks, now get to it students." Waving them off, Slughorn waited until everyone got started to observe how they were doing.

Hermione watched as he encouraged the students who he most likely wanted for his slug club. He was currently patting Evan Rosier on the back and praising his potioning skills. She rolled her eyes as she worked on her own potion with Remus and Marlene. From behind her, she heard her brother snickering as he spoke quickly with James.

Not bothering to see what they were doing, she suddenly heard a squelching noise from behind her. Turning around, she saw as James was hit in the face with syrup of hellebore from the other side of the room and Theodore Nott had some Porcupine Quills sticking out of his hair.

"Oh no." Remus muttered as Mark Parkinson suddenly shot a subtle rictusempra at Peter, who burst into uncontrollable laughter. This made the slytherin side laugh at Peter's expense. In return Sirius shot Cantis at Goyle and Crabbe. Immediately Goyle burst into a poor rendition of Opera while Crabbe was snapping his fingers to a pop song he was singing. The gryffindors burst into laughter.

"Now children, let's calm down!" Slughorn was flushed as he tried to control his classroom. Hermione cancelled the charm on Peter, while Rosier did the same to Crabbe and Goyle. Slytherin and gryffindor shared some glowering looks as the class was continued. Once the class had ended, Hermione and Remus dragged Sirius and James out respectively to keep them from starting a scene with the slytherins.

Unfortunately, the days that followed seemed to repeat in similar fashions. Hermione was just waiting for a full blown fight to happen between the two houses at this point. She was happy to notice that no one had gotten actually hurt, just harmless jinx's were shot back and forth.

Lily smiled as they walked towards the defense classroom, "Aren't you guys excited, I wonder what our first practical lesson will be?" She smiled thoughtfully. It was thursday, and they were finally having their first defense lesson with Professor Bondar.

James shrugged, "Maybe something we studied in third year? Since he said we were doing practical reviews of our third and fourth years."

"What did we learn in third year again?" Peter asked, his face screwed up as he tried to remember himself.

"Uh, Boggarts, Werewolves, Revulsion jinx…" Sirius trailed off in thought.

Marlene picked up for him, "We also learned about a few other beast like Red Kappa and Grindylows, and the Ventus and Orbis Jinx."

Remus shrugged as he opened the door, "Well we'll find out soon enough." The group shuffled in and sat down in the classroom as they waited for their professor to appear. Five minutes passed after class should have started when their professor entered the room. His hair was a pale blonde, his eyes were so dark they were almost black. He walked with a confidence that exuded throughout the room and forced all eyes to watch him.

"Now children, we will be doing our first practical lesson today. Now I've decided to give you the option: you can practice against boggarts or practice the seize and pull charm. Which shall it be?"

It was almost unanimously boggarts.

Professor Bondar smirked, just as he expected. Watching with interest he summoned an ornate dresser to appear in front of the class.

"Now, who can tell me what a boggart is?" Lily's hand shot into the air.

"A boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it." She recited her perfect answer, grinning as she was awarded five points for the answer.

"Exactly, and can anyone tell me the incantation that should expel the boggart?" Remus's hand was among the many that were raised, and he was called upon.

"Riddikulus sir."

"Indeed Mr Lupin. Now get into a line students and we will practice taking on the boggart." Hermione scrambled to be one of the last in line, quite honestly terrified of what her boggart might possibly become. One by one, each of her schoolmates began to take on their own fears. James first stepped up, and before him the boggart that had previously been an unraveling mummy, turned into two people. The man looked quite similar to James himself, the same unruly hair and the twinkle in their eyes matched. The woman shared James's hazel eyes, her black hair pulled into a tight bun. The boggart version of Charlus Potter opened its mouth and began to speak down at James.

"James you do not deserve to be a Potter, you are not worthy of the name."

Dorea;s nose turned up at her son, "What a disgraceful boy, I hope you can find somewhere to live on the streets I will no-"

"Riddikulus." James's voice was strong and clear as he pointed his wand at the boggart, and just like that instead of demeaning their son, Dorea and Charlus Potter started cracking some of the worst puns and jokes the teenagers had ever heard.

A few more people went, and Remus stepped up. The boggart shifted into a white shining globe, cloud surrounding it. Turning a shade paler, Remus stuttered the curse but nothing happened.

"You must be confident Remus, try again." Professor Bondar encouraged.

"Riddikulus." Hermione watched as the moon became a slightly more yellow color and suddenly a rat appeared out of nowhere and took a bite out of the moon. Sirius and James laughed as they realized that Remus had turned the moon to cheese.

Hermione watched as her friends went before her. Marlene faced a large boa constrictor that slithered around her body. Lily was told she would be expelled from Hogwarts and sent back to the muggle world. Peter watched as Remus, Sirius, and James belittled him. Dorcas was suddenly looking down from a great height. And then Sirius was at the front of the line,

Hermione bit her lip nervously as she watched her brother step in front of the boggart, waiting for it to take its shape. The boggart suddenly appeared on the ground in the shape of one body laying down and another standing up looking at him. On closer look, the body on the ground appeared to be dead. Cold silver eyes staring up, pallid skin that one could imagine was icy to touch. Spilling down her shoulders was curly black hair. Hermione looked on as a doppelganger of herself lay lifeless on the ground. Standing in front of Sirius was a boy who rivaled Sirius in height and looks, staring into similar stormy grey eyes, Sirius was faced with his younger brother Regulus.

Even Sirius took a horrified step back as he stared at his two siblings the boggart showed him, and then Regulus spoke.

"It's all your fault! You've gotten her killed! You were suppose to protect us and you let Hermione get murdered! YOU KILLED HER!" Hermione wanted to run to Sirius, tell him that she was fine as she watched her twin's eyes fill with tears at the image.

"You must face your fears Sirius, remember the truth." Professor Bondar called out, reaching for his wand just in case he needed to intervene.

Sirius stepped closer, raising his shaky arm. "Riddikulus." The boggart shifted forms, but instead of becoming funny, the Potter family appeared before him.

"You think we actually love you?" Dorea Potter raised one eyebrow at the boy.

"You come from a dark family, how could we ever even think of you as one of our own, after all the apple never falls far from the tree." Charlus stared critically at Sirius. Before the boggart-James could open his mouth Hermione had knocked her brother out of the way seeing the quickly oncoming breakdown. And everything changed as the boggart focused on her.

It didn't just change forms, the entire room shifted with the boggart. The entire room darkened, black marble bricks taking off the stones of the hogwarts classroom. The class gasped as they watched Hermione Black take on the boggart.

In front of her, where the dresser had stood, now stood an empty archway. Only one light source came but it was barely visible. Hermione's wand was whipped out when suddenly the class watched as a black smoke appeared in the room swirling around and completely obscuring Hermione from sight. Suddenly they watched a black masked figures appeared around the room, lights flashing of jinxes and curses. The watched as a man suddenly appeared near the archway. This man, was clearly the older version of Sirius black, with the same curly hair and grey eyes. The watched as green hit Sirius, and they heard Hermione scream "NO" as a blinding purple light smacked into her chest knocking her down.

The room was shifting again, and snow covered the ground, and the students around watched as their breath showed in the air. Popping up were many graves, and in front of Hermione, they could all read the graves clearly " _James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin…"_ The names of her friends appeared before her and Hermione pointed her wand at the grave labeled _Regulus Black_ and shouted "Riddikulus." The room once again became the hogwarts classroom, and they watched as the grave shuddered and was sent back into the dresser with such a force the door slammed close. Once it did, Hermione Black sank to her knees and the world was lost to her.

 **Annnnnd another one bites the dust! What will Sirius do seeing Hermione like this? How is Hermione handling being back at Hogwarts? How will the rest of her friends handle this? Well, you'll see very soon. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! Let me know what you think of the story so far! Until next time, keep marauding loves!**


	6. What Are Friends For?

It had all happened so fast. One second Sirius was forced to watch his younger brother scream at him over the body of his twin sister and then the room had gone dark. He had stumbled and caught himself just as the room shifted. Then he turned in horror as he watched dark smoke appear from the ceiling and attack her. He felt crippled by the fear of what was happening, he was still in shock from his own boggart and now he was forced to watch his sister attacked.

When Hermione collapsed, the shock that had rendered him practically catatonic was broken. He rushed forward, dropping next to Hermione in worry as he could hear the professor yelled for the rest of the class to stay back.

"Hermione!? Mia look at me!" She was staring at the spot where the boggart had been, where _he had died._ Her usually bright eyes where blank, they just stared ahead registering nothing in front of her. He shook her gently, and although her head turned to him physical understanding what happened, she seemed disconnected, unattached. It scared him, hell it terrified him.

Professor Bondar gently removed Sirius who immediately fought against him. Sirius couldn't abandon her, not again.

"Everyone return to your common rooms, you will be dismissed for the rest of the day." Their professor announced, as Sirius still struggled to get back to Hermione's side. While many of the students got up and left, some stayed.

"Professor, we want to help Hermione, she's our friend." Lily said her voice respective, but her defiant stance showing that she would only leave if physically removed. Henri sighed,

"Stay where you are, I believe she is having a panic attack, I am going to bring her to my office to help her, and then you will escort her back to the common room and make sure she rests." The students nodded and with that the professor lead Hermione to his office. The door clicked shut.

"What was that?" Peter said, in a horrified voice looking at the dresser that shook every few minutes.

"It looked like Sirius…" Marlene trailed off as she looked at said boy.

"Those graves had our names on it too." James said, feeling a shiver run through him as he remembered it. It had read _James Potter, March 1960-October 1981._ He shook his head and walked over to Sirius and wrapped him in a one armed hug. Sirius was still looking at the spot that Hermione had previously been in.

"I've never known a boggart to take over an entire room like that." Remus said, looking around the stone walls, as if waiting for the black marble to reappear.

"It looked so real too." Dorcas said, pulling her cloak a bit tighter as if to protect herself. Remus looked around the room, trying to use his enhanced hearing to figure out if Hermione had said anything to Professor Bondar, however all he could hear was the happenings of the classroom he was in.

As the group sat down at the desks in front to wait, they sighed. Hermione's boggart had been so dark, hell it had been absolutely terrifying for them to watch. It wasn't the average fear of a teenager, like creepy crawlies or the loss of their friends, no her fear had been death, it had been her unable to do anything, hers had been more real than anything they had seen and it was in the truth that made it so scary.

It took about twenty more minutes until the office door opened, and Hermione stepped out. Her skin was pale, and they could see her eyes were scared, but scared was better than detached Sirius decided. He rushed forward and wrapped her up in a tight and powerful hug. Hermione burrowed into him, holding onto him, feeling the cloth beneath her fingers, inhaling the scent of him, proving that he was there, with her still.

After a few minutes, Hermione extracted herself from the hug while still leaning against Sirius she turned to face her friends. She looked up into their worried faces and tried to smile reassuringly.

"Sorry guys." Her voice was soft, and Lily instantly moved forward and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry for being afraid." Lily said, and James joined in, "Yeah Mione, after all everyone's afraid of something, just don't be afraid to lean on us."

"You're family." Remus stated, but the three other marauders heard the unspoken message, Moony had accepted her into the pack.

Hermione hugged the three tightly and the other gryffindors piled in while Marlene said "Group hug!" The group broke apart when Professor Bondars voice drifted through the classroom, "I thought I said to return to your common room."

Slowly, they made their way back to the common room. Settling in front of the fire, the group spread out. Peter and Marlene quickly grabbed two of the arm chairs, Remus stretched out on the floor in front of the couch, where Sirius and Hermione had curled up against each other. Lily and Dorcas sat on the love seat, Lily sitting criss cross, while Dorcas hung her feet over the edge. James sat on the floor with Remus, his head against the couch in front of Hermione.

"Well boys why don't you tell Hermione about your pranks and cheer us up." Marlene said bluntly. Before James or Remus could begin a story, Peter dove in looking eager to cheer Hermione and his other friends up.

Sirius smiled as Hermione doubled over in laughter at Peter's retelling of the time they had slipped a potion into the teacher's pumpkin juice making them sing muggle pop songs all day. Lily and Dorcas were moaning about their bleeding ears just remembering it while James and Remus were grinning and high fiving. Sirius smiled and pulled Hermione closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. This was his family, the only thing missing was his baby brother now.

After the events of the boggart, the group had become a bit protective of Hermione. James, Sirius, and Marlene had threatened everyone that if word got out about it they wouldn't be held responsible for their actions, and no one wanted to see where that threat would lead to.

It was the middle of October when Hermione was by herself heading towards the library when she saw Lily exiting.

"Hey Lily!" Hermione said, walking over to see her friend, noticing that Hermione was standing close to a boy around their age. He was pale, and a little lanky. His hair was black, and fell down around his chin. His coal eyes narrowed at her as she walked over to the duo.

The red head grinned, "Hi Hermione, this is my friend Severus, Sev this is Hermione Black." Hermione smiled at Severus who only glared in return.

Lily continued on, "He's in a couple of our classes."

"You have potions with us, right?" Hermione asked, remembering him now in the slytherin group. He had sat towards the back, and had kept to himself in most of their classes.

"Oh so you can notice someone other than yourself," he sneered, "that's surprising for a Black." Lily rolled her eyes, "She's not like her brother."

Hermione frowned at how they spoke about Sirius, "Well I'm just going to go to the library then." She strode quickly away from the two stalking to her usual corner in the back of the library. She pulled out one of her books and tried to read it, but she couldn't focus on it.

After trying for a few more minutes, she just gave up and headed back to the common room. Remus and Peter were sitting by the fire in their usual spots when she walked in.

"Remus? Pete? Can I ask you guys something?" Hermione asked them. When they both nodded their heads, she carried on,

"Well what can you tell me about Severus?"

Peter stared at her, before speaking, "He's a jerk Mione, he's friends with Lily but he always is rude to James and Sirius. He is always acting like the victim!." Peter looked rather annoyed by the end.

Hermione nodded taking in the information, but before she could say anything else on the matter, James, Sirius, and Marlene trudged into the common room followed by the Prewitt Twins, all of them coming from quidditch practice.

Remus wrinkled his nose, "Ugh the lot of you smell disgusting." With grins, James and Sirius bounded over and draped themselves against him.

"How could my Moony not love my manly aroma!" Sirius wailed dramatically.

"Manly? You're more like a wet dog Sirius." Peter said grinning cheekily at his friend. Hermione laughed before she felt an arm slide around her shoulder and she was pulled into Fabian.

"Ew Fabian, you need a shower!" Hermione said still laughing.

"Come on Kitten, you could never push me away." He said arrogantly, grinning at her mischievously. Marlene smirked at the two of them before pulling James and Sirius off of Remus.

With her hands on her hips, Marlene began to dole out orders.

"Alright boys, off to the showers, that way you can spend even more time in the presence of our lovely friends without driving them away."

With a sigh, Fabian pulled away from Hermione, "Until next time Kitten." With that the quidditch players disappeared up to the showers.

Dorcas walked down the stairs and sat down next to Hermione.

"You guys excited for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Peter and Remus nodded and Hermione laughed and nodded to.

"It's going to be so much fun, you'll love it Hermione" Dorcas assured her as they made some plans about stores to visit. Remus insisted that they go to Honeydukes, while Peter reminded them that whether they wanted to or not James and Sirius would be dragging them to Zonkos.

They were later joined by their other friends, now clean and smelling much better, and they made their way to the great hall. Night passed quickly and soon they were in the great hall once again, only this time it was breakfast and they would all soon be heading towards Hogsmeade.

Hermione was dressed in a pair of high waisted blue jeans, a pair of canvas trainers, and a tight cropped t shirt, her cloak resting on her shoulders, her righteous curls spilling freely down her shoulders. Marlene was dressed in a pair of high waisted jeans as well, her's a few shades lighter than Hermione's, on top she had on an old quidditch jersey that she had knotted in the front to give it a cute look. She paired it with her own midnight blue cloak. Lily's hair was down, with a barrette pulling a few strands away from her face. She had on a pair of tights, with polo shirt tucked into her denim skirt wearing a plain pair of boots, her cloak on as well. Dorcas wore a patterned skirt, fleece tights, boots, with a long sleeved shirt that clung to her tightly, a knot at the bottom of her shirt where her shirt met her skirt.

James and Sirius both had on jeans and band tee shirts the biggest difference being that Sirius also wore his leather jacket. Peter had on a pair of corduroy pants and a polo shirt, Remus wore plain jeans, a long sleeve shirt with a knit jumper on top. Except for Sirius, they also had plain black cloaks on.

After breakfast, their small group found their way to the carriages, however Lily left to hang out with Severus, saying she would see them later and Peter left for his date with Mary Macdonald, a hufflepuff in their year.

As they piled into the carriage, a loud "OI!" kept them from closing the carriage door. Fabian and Gideon grinned and poked their heads into the carriage.

"Got room for us dashing fellows?" Gideon asked with a grin.

Marlene looked over the boys heads, "Oh who else is coming?"

"HEY!" The twins shouted while Hermione said, "You can join us." With that the group shut the door and headed into hogsmeade. Fabian settled in next to Hermione while Gideon slid in next to Dorcas. As they got off the carriage, James turned to Hermione smiling brightly,

"So where to first Mione?"

"I don't really care, you guys choose." Hermione just smiled as she was pulled around Hogsmeade by her friends. She sighed looking over the shops that she knew so well. She watched as Remus walked right to the chocolate section of Honeydukes, picking out some of the best chocolate the candy shop had to offer.

After Honeydukes, they went to Zonkos just like Peter had promised. Hermione walked around with Fabian and Gideon as they collected a couple different things for pranking purposes, before grabbing an armful of fireworks. Hermione sighed, it was bittersweet. While she loved the twins, they reminded her so much of Fred and George that it was almost painful. She watched as Gideon and Dorcas flirted shamelessly with each other. Hermione giggled when she noticed Gideon turn red after Sirius told them rather loudly to get a room.

She didn't notice several heads turn to look at her as her soft giggles echoed throughout the area.

After getting dragged around to a few different shops, they ended up at The Three Broomsticks, where Sirius and James went to get everyone a butterbeer. Once the two returned with the drinks, James and Sirius started to go back and forth with Fabian and Gideon over who had done the best pranks. Getting bored with the conversation, Marlene tugged Hermione from her seat.

"While this must be so terribly interesting for you boys, we are going to take Mione for some girl time, meanwhile don't forget to collect what we need for the traditions tonight boys." Dorcas followed as Marlene pulled Hermione from the shop as they headed over to some clothing stores.

"What are we shopping for exactly?" Hermione asked, not really caring too much about the answer but she was curious. After all, Hermione loved spending time with her new friends. Hermione had never had any real girl friends in the 90s, yet here, where she was meant to be she had found a close knit group with her dormmates. Hermione smiled as Marlene just said clothes and pulled her into some shop,

"Now Hermione, it is tradition that after every hogsmeade trip we have a party of sorts with just our little group in the common room." Marlene started to explain in a 'professor' tone of voice.

"Meaning we are taking you shopping for some proper clothes to wear to a party!" Dorcas said and they sat Hermione down on one of the couches and disappeared into the racks.

What seemed relatively too long, Marlene and Dorcas returned and immediately shoved the clothes into Hermione's arms and pushed her into a dressing room. They refused to let her leave until she found the perfect outfit. When Hermione has asked why she needed what Marlene would dub the perfect outfit, she was told she just had to wait and see until tonight.

For Hermione, the trip ended almost right after it started. She couldn't remember having so much fun at hogsmeade, then again, she thought bitterly, she was generally dealing with more important things than a hogsmeade trip. As Hermione, Dorcas, and Marlene headed back towards the carriages, they never noticed a pair of green eyes following their movements.

After their return to hogsmeade, Marlene, Lily, and Dorcas pulled Hermione away from where she was talking to Fabian and James to their dorms.

"The boys won't know what hit them!" Lily said with a grin as she started choosing Marlene's outfit and Dorcas helped Hermione with her hair. Then Hermione chose Dorcas's outfit and Marlene did Dorcas's hair, Lily had decided to just leave hers down.

Sitting in the common room, the boys had set up a muggle music player that Remus had charmed to play. They had nabbed some food and butterbeer from the kitchens, while Gideon and Fabian had snagged some firewhiskey for them. Walking down the stairs, Dorcas was first wearing a nice denim skirt, with a dark yellow bell sleeve shirt tucked in with a pair of boots that had a small heel. Gideon's eyes darkened as he watched her walk down the stairs.

Marlene was next in a pair of high waisted black pants and a shredded Led Zeppelin shirt with a dark red leather jacket on top, her lips were a similar red to her jacket and she smirked dangerously at the boys.

Following her was Lily and Hermione. Lily looked much sexier and it was clear that Marlene had dressed her, in a pair of black leather pants, she had on a loose white tank top and on top was a black leather jacket. Hermione was wearing a corduroy skirt that went to mid thigh, with a black off the shoulder shirt. Jaws dropped and this time they did not snap shut, drinking in the sight of the two girls.

Hermione giggled girlishly, "Well? Let's get this party started."

While Gideon passed everyone two shots of firewhiskey to get them started before the real fun began.

Settling into a circle in front of the fireplace, they began with a classic: truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, we start clockwise on Gid, if you pass you take a shot." Remus stated grinning wildly.

Gideon looked around deciding on his first victim, "Sirius mate, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Write good ole Minnie love letters until Halloween all saying they're from her secret admirer!" Gideon smirked, feeling pretty smug about his dare.

Dorcas giggled and settled on Lily, "You know the question Lils."

"Truth."

Gideon teasingly booed her before Dorcas swatted his arm.

"What is your favorite marauder prank?"

Turning in interest, James and Sirius smirked when she said it was the one that had changed everyone's hair color according to their moods. The game was still a bit tame for the first round, but after each round a shot was taken and soon they began getting a bit adventurous.

"Fabian, my dearest brother, I dare you to kiss the most gorgeous guy in this circle." Gideon said, laughing as all the males turned to look at Gideon in horror. "And you can't choose me mate, I am just not into incest."

Fabian smirked, "Well if you must make me choose the third most handsome bugger in this circle, behind moi and toi, I guess it'll be, c'mere Black." With a dramatic swoon, Sirius pulled Fabian into a quick hard kiss of the lips. Everyone laughed as the first reaction of both boys was to wipe their lips and take a swig of firewhiskey.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it Prewitt, I am one of the best kisser at Hogwarts." Sirius boasted.

"Mate. I don't swing that way." Fabian said with a laugh.

Marlene smirked, "My turn. Lils truth or dare."

Giggling drunkenly, Lily slurred, "Dare!"

Marlene chuckled, "Hmmm, I've got it, turn around Lils." As Lily turned around, Marlene had everyone pour a shot out. "Alright Lily, pick a shot, whoever poured it is going to be who's lap you sit in for the rest of the game."

With a giggle, Lily grabbed the first shot she could.

"And it seems Pete gets to have the lovely lady in his lap for the rest of the game, everyone else down the shots!" With that the game began to dissolve as they were well past midnight and everyone was either pleasantly buzzed or tipsy.

Dorcas curled up on Gideon on one of the armchairs in front of the fire. Hermione was stretched out on the couch, her head on Fabian's shoulder, her feet in Remus's lap. James was asleep on the coffee table, as Peter was spread out in front of the fire looking rather similar. Sirius and Lily were cuddled up on the love seat, snoring loudly. The group of students were fast asleep, their bonding growing ever stronger with every passing day. One can only hope they survive the coming dangers.

 **Chapter 6 is complete and I thought I might as well let Hermione and the gang have some fun seeing as they've been a bit tortured lately. Is it just me, or does anyone else picture Peter as a chubbier Eric Foreman? Anyways, what do you think of the romatic outlooks so far? Some might not stay. I finally brought Severus in, I still haven't decided his role in the story, but he might be a bad guy or might have a redemption arc by the end, I'm not sure. Thank You to all those who have read this and have reviewed, followed, or favorited! I am overjoyed with all that has happened with this story and it motivates me to keep writing! Until next time loves.**


	7. Christmas: Part 1

Months flew by and the days grew shorter and the air colder. It wasn't long until the christmas holidays began to creep up on Hermione. She sat on the floor of her dorm, wrapping the presents she bought for her friends with a precise hand making sure to be very careful. Once she had finished the wrapping, she placed the presents in her trunk and went downstairs to the common room.

As she entered the common room, it was filled with gryffindors, all loud and rowdy, something, she mused, would be a constant in this tower. Gideon and Fabian were tossing snowballs around the room, charmed so that they would not melt. Marlene was shouting at them when one "accidentally" hit her in the back of the head. Remus was sitting on an armchair, a cup of tea balanced on one knee, a bag of fizzing whizzbees on the other as he read from a book in the middle of his lap.

Hermione glanced around the room, watching as her brother had his head thrown back in laughter as James grinned at him with a large grin adorning his face. She loved seeing him like this. Her Sirius was happy, and he wasn't bitter and he didn't hide away. No her brother wasn't held back by memories of azkaban, dead or traitorous friends, war wasn't even near his mind. And for that she was glad.

Hermione smiled and went to join her friends, sitting down next to Sirius who threw his arm over her shoulders in response. The rest of the saturday was spent similarly, and sunday seemed to be the same until dinner that was.

Sitting at their table in the great hall, the twins and their friends sat together in a large group. The room was filled with loud and joyous sound, as friends discussed their holiday plans. The great hall had been decorated at a previous date for the holiday season. Behind the teachers table, sat a towering evergreen tree, it's dark lustrous green limbs had a dusting of snow covering them, like powdered sugar on top of cookie. The sides of the hall had similar trees, all smaller in size, lining the walls. Each tree was topped with a golden star, as baubles of different shapes, sizes, and colors hung from every branch. The ceiling of the hall was covered in the illusion of the sky as was usual. The night sky was a dark, endless purple color mixed with hues of blues and blacks. Instead of the stars and the moons, snow gently fell from the ceiling, disappearing before it could cover the hall or make the students cold. It could be defined really only by one word: magic.

While students chattered about, Lily was in the middle of telling her friends about a family tradition she had at home, involving ice skating and hot cocoa. However, she was cut off in her story when a great owl flew into the hall, in front of the gryffindor table. The owl screeched at the students, demanding attention as it dropped a letter in front of Sirius.

"What's that for?" Peter asked, peering curiously over the shoulder of his friends to look at the letter.

"No idea mate." Sirius was frowning as he spoke, opening the letter. His eyes scanned the page, the grey color becoming more and more stormy as the letter carried on. He scoffed as he thrust the letter at Hermione to read as well.

His face was set in a distinct frown, marring his handsome face.

"Our parents want us to come home for the hols instead of staying here like we were going to." Sirius explained after James asked once again what the letter had said.

Hermione shrugged it off, wondering why the sudden change of plans from their parents but she also knew better than to question it when their friends were surrounding them.

Throughout the rest of dinner and even afterwards in the common room, Sirius had an air of darkness surrounding him. He was withdrawn from the conversations, arms crossed over his chest, his stormy grey eyes staring into the flames as they flickered and danced in the fireplace.

The next morning, before the got on the train, his mood seemed only to improve he joked with James and teased Peter, his eyes remained guarded. Clambering onto the carriages, the group consisted of Remus, James, Peter, the twins, and Lily. Dorcas and Marlene were both staying at Hogwarts during the holidays.

Hermione's eyes strayed to the bony black beasts that pulled the carriage to the Hogsmeade station. The thestrals pulled them along the path, trotting at a steady pace. Sounds of the conversation drifted in and out of Hermione's ears but she didn't pay much attention. Silently, she followed the group onto the train her mind off in another place. James lead the way to the marauders usual carriage.

"So my parents usually through a huge new years party, do you guys want to come? I would love to have you guys there so I'm not stuck with all those snooty purebloods my parents invite." He was bouncing as he waited for confirmation.

"Sure mate, imagine all the pranks we could play on them." Sirius's eyes glazed over as he imagined just what he could do to the elders who would be in attendence.

"I'm not sure.." Lily trailed off shyly, "I can ask my parents, you'll go won't you Mione?" She looked at Hermione, begging with her eyes to get Hermione to agree.

"If our parents say yes, I'll be there." Hermione assured her friends.

"How about you? Moony? Pete?" James asked looking at his two other friends.

Peter merely shrugged in response while Remus promised to go as long as he had his parent's permission. The train ride was long and rather uneventful. Sirius had dozed off halfway through the trip, only to be awaken five minutes prior to their arrival by the warning bell that whistled throughout the compartments.

"You ready?" Sirius's baritone voice was soft, breaking through Hermione's daze.

"Yeah, it won't be that bad." Hermione said, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Sirius gave her shoulders a squeeze as the old train came to a shuddering stop.

Stepping off the train, the large group slowly began to locate their families. Dorea and Charlus Potter was the first to be found, wishing the kids warm welcomes as Dorea pulled her son into a tight hug. Lily was quickly whisked off by Rose and Harold Evans.

Lyall Lupin came over to get Remus, his well wishes to the group were forced however, his blue eyes darting around the platform, looking suspiciously at the kids surrounding his son. Peter said goodbye before disappearing with his parents. This left James, Sirius, and Hermione as they looked for Walburga and Orion Black.

A few minutes later, a warm voice found the kids, "Hermione, Sirius, ready to go?" The two kids were welcomed into a hug by their Uncle Alphard.

"Uncle! Are you staying for the hols?" Sirius's voice rang out excitedly.

Alphard tousled his nephew's hair, his other hand resting on Hermione's shoulders, "I'll visit on Christmas day, but I told Walburga that I would come pick up you two."

Dorea smiled kindly at him, "Hello Alphard, you're looking well."

"As are you Aunt Dorea." Dorea smiled and hugged Alphard gently,

"I hope you three have a good holidays, and come visit whenever you like, we'd love to have you."

"Thanks Ma P!" Sirius exclaimed grinning, while Hermione shyly and politely thanked her, in a stark difference to Sirius.

Alphard whisked the children away from the Potters, collecting Regulus before flooing them all to Grimmauld Place. Alphard left the kids alone to find Orion, while the kids went to return their trunks to their rooms. As Hermione went to head towards her room, she heard voices coming from the shut door of a study on the second floor.

She could hear her mother and another male voice coming from under the floor.

"Walburga have you found anything else about the girl? It should be impossible for her to have returned?" The voice said and Hermione pressed herself against the wall to listen.

"I'm not sure Cygnus, Orion can't get past his emotions over just having her back, he won't push her to speak about it. He has decided that the heritage potion he gave her should just be enough."

"She never should have been able to return, the spell could only be removed by a Black." Cygnus voice grew in anger, and then another voice made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Well, I have certain ways of making a mudblood squeal." The voice was high pitched, and baby like, and made the scar hidden on Hermione's arm and neck tingle.

"With Orion around it will be impossible." Walburga said in a huff.

"Let me take care of that sister, then we will make your blood traitor daughter speak."

"The boy will raise problems as well."

"Let me deal with him." The baby voice sounded excited, Hermione hated it.

"It is time you taught your eldest a lesson Walburga, he has no respect." Cygnus argued with his sister.

"Well it would appear they will finally learn this year. " Walburga laughed coldly and Hermione walked away to her room thinking about everything she just heard. She needed to get Sirius out of here, hell she had to get out of here.

One thing was certain: Hermione was sent away by her own family.

However, another thing was not. Hermione knew the voice that was with Walburga and Cygnus, it was Bellatrix Lestrange, however, the Bellatrix of this time, Bellatrix Black, should not sound like the crazed, baby voice woman. Not yet at least, her voice should have been feminine and deep.

These mind's swirled around her head for the next few days. Hermione was walking back to her room from the library. As she continued to walk her head down, she ran straight into a hard chest. Looking up in shock, grey eyes stared down at her.

"Hermione, sweetheart come on down to sit with your brothers and uncle." Orion placed his hand on Hermione back and lead her down to the sitting room, where Sirius, Alphard, and Regulus were already situated.

She sat down, back straight as she stared down at her teacup trying to keep her hands from shaking. She had to get her and Sirius out of here, but how?

She was disrupted from her thoughts by Walburga and Cygnus emerging in the room. Walburga's black hair had a few grey streaks in it and it was twisted up into a tight bun. She wore a long black dress, the corset tight around her torso, with a high neck that closed around her throat with some lace.

At the sight of her mother, Hermione felt horribly underdressed and she looked down at her teacup, avoiding the eyes of her mother and uncle as they swept over the room.

"Hermione, Sirius, go change now! I would have expected you both to be wearing proper pureblood attire!" Her mother was now glaring at the two eldest children who both went to go get changed.

Hermione thought christmas came early, this was her chance after all. As they ascended the stairs Hermione grabbed onto Sirius's hand.

"Sirius," she spoke urgently, "we have to get out of here, I heard mother speaking with Cygnus, I think they're going to try to hurt us." Her voice was desperate as her own grey eyes searched his identical ones.

"Mia it's going to be fine, besides we can't leave."

"There has to be a way!" She held his hand tighter in fear, but when he opened his mouth to respond, he was cut off by their mother's banshee-like screech.

"Hurry up and change!" Her voice was firm as Sirius gave his sister a quick squeeze before going into his own room to change.

With resignation, Hermione moved into her own room to change. She gave her closet a dirty look as she pulled out one of the dresses her mother had bought her upon her return home. As she pulled on the dress she glanced at her mirror.

She left her curly black locks hanging down her back, her dress was a deep midnight blue, the neckline was scooping rather than high-necked like her mother. The bodice clung to her own torso, as it flared at her hips and hung down to her feet. She slipped on a pair of black flats. She walked out to find Sirius waiting for her.

He was leaning back against the wall in front of her. He wore black dress pants, a white oxford, with a black waistcoat. However he had a leather jacket on top of the outfit and his maroon tie hung loosely. Hermione chuckled as she took his arm. They walked back down to the sitting room together where their family resided.

Alphard looked on them approvingly, while Walburga turned her nose up at them. Cygnus looked on, his lips curling in slight distaste at Sirius's before turning his critical eye on Hermione. His nod and calculating look made Hermione uncomfortable and her arm tightened on Sirius.

Alphard beckoned the twins to sit with Sirius and Alphard sitting on either of Hermione's sides, Regulus to the left of Sirius. As the adults made easy talk, the three teenagers sat silently.

"Well Cygnus, Orion, I believe we should take our leave soon."

Regulus looked up, and asked coolly, "Where will you be going?"

Cygnus looked down approvingly, "To do some family business, why don't you come along with us Regulus, it would be a good lesson for you to learn."

Regulus turned to his mother for permission, who smiled, "Of course you should go darling, it will be a wonderful lesson and you should become acquainted with the family workings."

Orion smiled at his eager son, before standing up, "Then we will leave in an hours time, make sure you are prepared Regulus." He turned to his other son, "Sirius would you also like to join."

Sirius shook his head, "Hermione and I were going to get some of our homework done." He fibbed quickly. Orion nodded approvingly, before excusing them all from tea.

The twins were quick to disappear to Sirius's room.

It wasn't until hours later they were forced to reemerge. It was two hours after Regulus, Alphard, Cygnus, and Orion had left. Three since they had left the sitting room. Sirius had shed his waistcoat, his tie on his bed, and his shirt's top two buttons undone. Hermione's dress was wrinkled from sitting on the bed, where she gave little care to actually avoid wrinkling the dress.

However, as they were walking by the drawing room, the two were called in by their mother.

"Yes mother?" Sirius asked, position his body so that his shoulder was in front of Hermione, a subtle but protective stance. Walburga narrowed her eyes, the move not lost on her.

"Sit down, we have much to discuss you two." Uneasily, the twins sat down. As their mother sat down on one of the chairs across from them.

"Now, as you two are growing up and are now sixteen, it is time for you to do what is required by you for your family."

"Such as…?" Sirius spoke in a bored tone, but his back was tense, muscles taunt ready for attack.

"Well we should start working on betrothal contracts." Walburga's voice was monotonous, and it was clear that betrothal was the last thing on her mind when it came to question the twins, it almost seemed like she was trying to calm them first.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear most of what Walburga said about betrothal contracts. She was shaken from her thoughts, by the sharp voice speaking down at her.

"Now Hermione, why don't you tell us about where you were before. Just so I can...understand you knowledge on pureblood traditions." Walburga's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Hermione.

"I'm sorry mother, but I was not taught much on traditions." Her voice was firm, surprisingly not betraying the torrent of emotions inside her.

"How unfortunate. But that doesn't tell me much about your life previous, like how you got there? How you came back to us? It's all so _curious_." Walburga's smile was like ice, beautiful and dangerous.

"I'm not sure how I got there, or how I got home." Her voice sounded earnest as she spoke. Sirius gently placed a hand over hers, trying to give her some silent support.

"Lying is unbecoming of a young lady Hermione. Tell me the truth."

"I am mother."

"Now Hermione, you wouldn't begrudge a curious and worried mother the answers she needs to help her daughter."

"I am telling you everything I can mother." Hermione's voice remained firm as she spoke.

Her mother shook her head in disappoint, her smile curled up even more.

"Tut, tut darling. It seems you need to learn to respect the pureblood traditions. Had I been able to raise you of course, you would know, it's not your fault my dear." Her mother extracted her wand slowly and Sirius eye's narrowed.

"Mother." His voice was a warning in one word.

"Now Sirius, we will get to you, you still need to do your part for the family." Walburga's voice took on a cruel tone.

"I owe this family nothing." His was venomous.

This seemed to crack Walburga's calm demeanor just a bit.

"Sirius! You have acted like a petulant child long enough, it is time to do your duty."

"I will not mother! Now I believe Hermione and I have homework to finish." As they rose to leave the room, the doors slammed shut with a flick of Walburga's wrist.

"I had hoped you wouldn't force my hand Sirius." Walburga sighed, and flicked her wand again, forcing space between the twins. "But you did, now you two must understand that this is the way things are to be."

"While you never should have returned Hermione," Walburga spat her name like it was a bitter substance, "I will just have to find uses for you."

Hermione glared at her mother, "I will never assist you."

"I had hoped you would be more malleable, but you are just like your blood traitor brother. A disgrace to this family." Walburga was slowly coming undone, and the twins were a little terrified, of course neither would admit it.

"Well young lady, you will do as I say, but just so you understand what happens to misbehaving children, _crucio._ " Two sets of eyes widened as Hermione felt her knees hit the ground and she ground her teeth together to keep her screams within. Every nerve was on fire, her blood felt like it was boiling and desperate to escape the arteries that kept it prisoner. Her bones felt like lead, and her entire body itches as if bugs crawled along her entire body. Her ears were deaf to the world, the sound of her own blood soaking through her body the only thing. Her back arched in pain, and she bit down on her lip, causing her teeth to break the skin.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted trying to reach his twin, drawing his wand on his mother.

"Tut, tut, " She lifted the curse on Hermione who's entire body sagged in relief, "Sirius you also need to learn as well." She flicked her wrist in the proper wand movements and Sirius crumpled under the pain. As Walburga watched, her eyes sparkling with mirth as she watched her son squirm and writhe like a bug being burned by a magnifying glass, tortured screams escaping his lips. Hermione forced her own body up trying to stop her mother when a force sent her spiraling to the ground again.

She looked up to see Cygnus Black and two other man standing above her. Her uncle had his wand pointed at her, keeping her down.

"Walburga, you started without me dear sister. And to think I brought along two friends to assist us."

Looking up, they could see how Walburga simpered at the two men, "Why, Abraxas Malfoy and Thoros Nott?"

The men in questioned bowed their heads at the pureblood witch, their eyes drifting to the teens on the ground.

Abraxas voice was cold and bored,"So they have decided to resist?"

"Unfortunately, these two brats think they are above their duties."

"Well we certainly know how to break such spirits." Nott's voice was excited as his cold eyes drifted over to the children, with a quick flick the children were forced to stand on weary limbs.

"Now let us rephrase, you do not have a choice in these matters, you will serve your family." Walburga announced to the kids. Sirius spat right in her face. Abraxas smacked Sirius across the face forcing him to hit his knees and spit blood onto the floor.

"You need to learn some respect boy."

"I only respect those who deserve it." Sirius's voice was muffled, one of his lips puffing up as a spasm coursed through his body.

"Now, now, there are ways of making the boy work with us." Thoros said, smirking sadistically at the group. "After all, there's only so much one person can handle." Thoros stepped forward, wand raised, and with a few flicks, he sent out the hexes watching as his intended target spasmed, leaving a few abrasions and a few deep cuts watching as red stained the floor.

Sirius growled and stepped forward, "HOW DARE YOU!" His wand was raised as he shot a stunning spell at Thoros and Abraxas. While Nott sidestepped the curse, it hit Malfoy head on, sending him back into the wall.

Sirius put his body in front of Hermione's now bleeding body, wand raised.

A lazy voice called out the torture curse at the broken teen, watching as Sirius was helpless to stop himself from crumpling again.

Cygnus did not remove his spell from Sirius until he saw the teen so pale and his body swayed, the only movement seemed to be coming from the spasms that riddled his body.

Walburga looked on the children with disgust.

"We will continue this conversation later, then." Nose in the air, Walburga walked out of the room, Cygnus and Thoros follow after awakening Malfoy, who limped after them. Ten minutes passed, and Sirius breathing was uneven and Hermione's eyesight was spotted with dots, she tried to stand but her limbs were weak and spasming, her body screaming in protest.

"Mia, quickly." Her eyes darted up to see Regulus terrified and pale face staring down at her.

"R-Reg?" Her voice was hoarse, and just saying the words hurt. Regulus lit the fireplace quickly, getting the floo working.

"You and Sirius have to go, they're just going to come back and hurt you more."

"B-but what, what about yo-u?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"I'm the perfect pureblood son in their eyes, they won't know any better, but they'll kill you." He lifted Sirius up, working his way towards the floo. He pushed Sirius into the floo, and helped her step in, her body leaning against the walls warily.

Regulus gave her a handful of floo powder, "Hurry, go now."

Hermione nodded, using all of her energy forcing herself to speak clearly, "Potter Manor." As green fire engulfed them, her head pounded, her limbs screamed, and her entire body was lit on fire again. Black was pulling her in, and as the fireplace spit the twins out, the darkness engulfed her, beckoning her into it's welcoming depths.

 **Another Chapter done! Once again thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read this and favorite, follow, or review it! And so the plot thickens, any ideas about what's going on? I'm curious on what you guys think about who Hermione should be with this? I hope you like this chapter, I had a fun time writing it honestly, until next time loves~**


	8. Christmas Part 2

After leaving King's Cross station, James Potter flooed home with his parents. Dorea smiled fondly at her son and kissed his head.

"Why don't you go get everything set away in your room dear." James smiled at his mother before taking his trunk up to his room on the third floor of the house.

James grinned as he put his trunk down at the foot of his bed and jumped onto his bed. His bed was a four poster bed, with deep maroon comforters covering it. The mahogany wood of his bed was continued in a theme throughout his room. His dressers and his desk was done in the same wood. Posters of quidditch stars covered the walls, his favorite team Puddlemere United stared down at him from the west wall.

James spent most of his time in his room, finishing up the last minute wrapping for his friends. He grinned down at the wizards chess set he had gotten for Peter, finding it quite humorous as he had charmed the box he was sending it in to look like a wheel of cheese. He set the presents down onto the pile on his desk, ready to send them out when the holiday rolled around.

"Master James!" A squeaky demanding voice pulled his attention away from the presents, as he looked down at the tennis ball eyes of Tinky, one of his family's house elves.

"Hi Tinky." James said good-naturedly, smiling at the kind elf who took his hand.

"I is here to help Young Master get ready for dinner. Young Master just sit down and let Tinky find him some clothes." James chuckled letting the elf pull him to the closet, finding the clothes that would be deemed appropriate for the family dinner.

Tinky set the clothes out for James before snapping her fingers as she disappeared from his room. James dressed himself quickly, before heading to the attached bathroom to make sure he looked good. He was dressed in a pair of simple black slacks, a white button down shirt, and maroon dress robes on top. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to make it look a cute messy instead of the bed head he was sporting. After getting it to stay down as much as possible, which still had it sticking up in a few different directions, he pulled on his dress shoes to head down to dinner.

Seated in their dining room where his parents already talking over their drinks. Dorea was dressed in a simple deep purple dress that swept down to the floor, his father dressed similarly to him.

"Dad, Mum." James nodded to the both of them as he took the seat to his father's left. The small family sat together at one end of the dining table, with Charlus sitting at the head of the table, Dorea to his right and James to his left.

As the elves began to serve dinner, James began to regale them with his tales from Hogwarts.

"Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw, we blew them out of the water-that's a muggle phrase that Hermione taught me-the other team's beaters kept trying to get me and Marlene and Fabian, but Gid and Sirius kept the beaters away, and Sirius managed to get the keep in their good arm!" James spoke quickly, taking a break to eat his pork set in front of him. Dorea shook her head fondly at her son, while Charlus grinned his eyes twinkled in appreciation of the quidditch tales he often heard from his son.

"Will Gryffindor be achieving the quidditch cup then son?" Charlus questioned.

"Of course we will Dad, have some faith in me." James was grinning like a mad man. As Dorea watched in fascination, the conversation was interrupted by the roaring sound of the floo coming to life.

"Charlus dear is someone coming over?" Dorea asked curiously.

At the shake of his head, Charlus got up to see who their guests were. James jumped up to join his father as his mother got up to investigate as well. As the green flames died away, it spit out two figures who crumpled to the ground.

Dorea's hand flew to her mouth in horror as James froze on the spot. On the ground before him were two of his friends. Sirius's face was twisted into a grimace of pain, his entire body was stiff and pale his chest rising and falling unevenly. Every few minutes, his leg would kick or his arm would twitch as the spasm shook his body. His wand was clutched tightly in his fist as he curled in on himself. HIs face had a red handprint on his left cheek, as blood dribbled from his nose covering his lower face

Next to him was Hermione, her skin paler than James had ever seen it. Standing out against her pale skin was the dark blood from several hexes that had attacked her own body. While less often than Sirius, James could still see when a spasm would shake her. Her lips were pale other than the blood coming from where she had bit to hard. James could see some bruises forcing their way to the surface of her pale skin.

He turned his head as the coppery smell assaulted his senses and he felt his stomach churn.

"Charlus, we have to help them." As James was still in shock, he could only watch in painful detachment as his father and mother rushed to the sides of the kids. His mother levitating Sirius's body as his father lifted Hermione up. They brought the kids away to a different room and James himself was forced to find someone where to be sick.

Hours upon hours passed while James's mother and father took care of Hermione and Sirius. James was not allowed into the room, and he sat outside their doors, head against the wall, knees to his chest. His friends were sitting in those rooms. They had looked so...broken. It was terrifying. They had to survive this, they had too. James couldn't go back to Hogwarts without Sirius or even without Hermione who had wormed her way into their tight friend group easily.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't hear his mother emerge from the rooms.

"Jamie, love, come on, you need to rest. They are okay." James looked up his mother, who's grey eyes shown with tears. Dorea pulled her son gently up and lead him to his room. He followed, but his body seemed to move on autopilot, numb from what had happened.

Dorea pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh Jamie." She muttered softly as she ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close as she felt tears roll down his cheeks. "Let it out love." Her voice was soft and comforting as the dams broke and James sobbed into his mother's chest.

His entire body shook with the sobs but he couldn't help it. He just clung to his mother tight.

"Are they going to be alright Mum?" His voice was scratchy from crying, as he looked up at his mother, his hazel eyes showing the pain and fear he felt.

Continuing to run her fingers through his hair in a calming manner, "They're going to pull through Jamie, they are fighters." She lead him to the bathroom where she nudged him in. Taking the time to set out night clothes for him, she left the room. Hoping that sleep came quickly to the members of the house, hoping that it lasted long.

Morning came all too quickly for the residents of the house. James was up first and he went to go check on his friends with Tinky in tow to help him if it is necessary. He first entered Sirius's room.

Sirius was lying on the bed, his hands folded on his chest, which rose and fell with sleep. Sirius's hair was pulled away from his face, which was paler than usual but not as bad as it had been. His face had been cleaned of all blood, but his cheek was still a light purple of a bruise from where he had been hit last night. James sat down in the chair next to his bed, watching over the boy who was like a brother to him.

Tinky took care of potions that Dorea had told her needed to be given to the young boy every morning. Giving him several potions that slowly helped the blood return to his face. Still, they were minor improvements as Sirius never once opened his eyes. James hated seeing his best friend like this. James prefered a Sirius who was laughing, and teasing him constantly, who made bad jokes and was stupidly overprotective of his sisters and mates. Not a Sirius who could barely move from the bed, and any movement were left over spasms from the horror he had faced.

After staying by his friends bed until it was well into the afternoon, he decided he would go and check on Hermione as well. Leaving Sirius's side, he left Tinky with Sirius just in case. Moving into the bedroom across the floor, he gently opened the door. Hermione, like Sirius, lay in the bed, hands folded on her chest.

Parts of her body had white bandages covering them. Her cheeks were returning to their rosy color, as were her lips. The bruises were shifting colors as well, some settling into dark purples, while some still had a sickly yellow rim forming around them. He sighed as he took the seat next to her bed like he had done for Sirius.

"Come on Mione, you need to wake up so you and Sirius can have fun with me." His voice was sore from lack of use, but he had spent far too long in silence already and he desperately needed to speak.

"Please wake up. Please." He gently took one of her small cold hands into his large warm ones and gently squeezed. Just like he had seen his father do a million times, he rubbed his thumbs in small circles over her hand in a comfort. And just like with Sirius, he waited by her bedside for hours.

The next day passed in similar fashion.

It was two days before christmas now, and James had taken up the chair next to Hermione's bed like he did every afternoon. It was nearing close to five o'clock when he heard the whimper escape her chapped lips. Hazel eyes widened as her soft grey ones opened slowly.

"Mione?!" He said, excitement taking over as he held her hand even tighter. Her head turned towards him and she smiled softly, "Harry?" She asked softly.

James looked on her confused, "Harry? I-It's me, James Mione." He gently squeezed her hand as he watched her eyes change rapidly, surprise and recognition, as well as some sadness clear to him.

"How are you feeling? I can go get my mum?" He asked softly, his hand still holding hers tightly.

"Sirius? Is he okay? What happened?" She shot off questions quickly.

"You guys got to my house after...whatever happened, my mum and dad helped heal you guys. Sirius is okay but he's still asleep I think."

Instantly she tried to sit up, and much to James horror, almost instantly collapsed back her hand rushing to her head.

"Mione!" James watched in worry as her eyes clenched shut tightly. She spoke slowly,

"I'm fine, just a bit of a head rush. Can you help me? I want to see Siri?"

"Let me get my mum, she'll know what to do, just stay here." James ran to find his mother before dragging her back to Hermione's room.

As his mother returned, she first and foremost cast diagnostic spells on Hermione, giving her some potions.

"I'm assuming you want to see your brother?" Dorea's voice was very soft and gentle as she spoke to Hermione.

"Please ma'am." Hermione's voice was very soft and James was surprised at how shy she was.

Dorea gently brushed the curls from her forehead and nodded, "Jamie come and help her." As James approached the bed, he helped Hermione into a sitting position.

As Hermione stood up she sagged into James's side as she felt weak. One arm around her waist, the other keeping her arm over his shoulders, he helped her make her way to Sirius's room.

As soon as they got to his bedside, James eased Hermione into the chair which Dorea transfigured into a comfy armchair, before using the gemino charm to make one for James.

"If you dears need anything, call myself or Tinky." Dorea told them as she left the two to watch over Sirius.

Silence quickly enveloped them as they sat by Sirius's bedside, waiting and hoping for some improvement. James was curious and terrified at the same time, as he glanced between Hermione and Sirius.

James realized as he stared at Hermione's profile that she was crying.

"Don't cry Hermione, it's going to be okay." She turned to him, her silver eyes coated in tears.

"I'm scared James, I should've done something. He shouldn't have gotten hurt." James shook his head and hugged her tightly.

"You couldn't have done anything Hermione, you both got hurt, but now you got Me and my mum and dad to help protect you. Don't blame yourself." James assured her as he held her tight, trying to replicate the feeling of comfort his mum was often able to make people feel. As they sat there, wrapped up they didn't realize how Sirius breath hitched. They did however notice when he groaned and sat up gingerly.

"Siri!" Hermione said and she very gently hugged her brother, who instantly wrapped one arm around her, his other hand supporting himself. James smiled and also hugged Sirius, helping to support part of Sirius's body.

"Hey guys, you okay Mia?" He asked, looking at her with worry.

Hermione nodded and just like that, Dorea was walking into the room and healing him as she had done when Hermione first woke up.

Slowly but surely, the twins began to heal. James took it upon himself to make sure they were on the right track as he helped them gain their strength back.

After Sirius had woken up, Charlus had asked Sirius to come into his study and had Sirius tell Charlus what had happened. Horrified, Charlus told Sirius that Hermione and Sirius would be staying at Potter Manor.

When Sirius had passed the news on to James and Hermione, James whooped loudly and hugged his friends while Hermione smiled shyly and giggled as James and Sirius danced around her room.

It was seven in the morning when Hermione felt her bed dip on either side of her. Opening her eyes she found James and Sirius lying, staring at her expectantly.

"Wake up Mia, it's christmas!" Sirius said joyfully, poking his sister until she seemed to come back to the land of the living.

James laughed, "Come on, mum and dad always have hot chocolate waiting for us downstairs."

Dorea looked up smiling as she watched the two boys come bounding into the room, dragging the girl with them. James was wearing a pair of grey sleep pants with a red shirt, Sirius a pair of black sleep pants and a blue shirt, while Hermione wore a matching pair of light blue sleep shorts with a tank top that hung loosely off her frame.

Hermione sat down on the couch while the boys quickly found presents for them all to open.

Dorea smiled behind her cup of tea as she watched the children dig into the presents. The Potters had taken it upon themselves to properly spoil and shower the two Black children in love and acceptance, thus they had done some Christmas shopping for them.

Sirius and James both had new brooms and broom servicing kits. Hermione had received some books, quill sets, and a leather bound journal. All three children received candy, wand holsters, and more.

Hermione handed James and Sirius delicately wrapped presents. As both boys tore into the presents, they held in their hands what was similar to pocket watches. On the outside of James, it was golden and in writing it said "Messr Prongs", Sirius's was the same except it said "Messr Padfoot."

"Open them, and then say Marauder." She commanded softly. When they opened it, they saw their own reflection, but open saying Marauder, James saw Sirius, while Sirius saw James.

"Wicked!"

"You can use them communicate." Hermione began to explain before she was swept up into a tight hug from both boys.

Charlus chuckled, "Let her down you two, lets get breakfast. "

Charlus lead the way to the dining room, which already held breakfast as prepared by the elves. The family had expanded from three to five, and the elves had decided they needed much more food to feed the two new teens. Sirius was more than willing to help the elves along with this idea.

Dorea reached underneath the table, and gripped Charlus's handed tightly as she watched as James and Sirius spoke excitedly with Hermione interjecting her opinion when she thought best.

"Look at our kids." Her voice was soft and loving as she looked down at the small group if teens. Charlus brought Dorea's knuckles to his lips and kissed her gently, "Our lions." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

Hermione noticed the display of love between the parents and she smiled longingly, leaning into her Sirius's side as her brother was explaining his new prank idea for the slytherins to his best mate.

'I'm going to protect them,' Hermione swore to himself, 'Voldemort won't touch a hair on their heads if I can help it.' As Hermione looked around at the small family, she decided that she needed to make a plan and find some people who she could trust to help her protect her family.

 **Here's another chapter loves. Awww Dorea is all protective of her cubs, well she has a bit of snake in her as well. What will she do when Charlus let's her know what happened to them? I wonder I wonder. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited, and followed this story! Until next time~**


	9. Blood of the Covenant is Thicker

Dorea had summoned Hermione to join her in the sitting room during the afternoon a few days later. Hermione smiled politely as the woman as she sat down across from her.

"Hermione, sweetheart, we need to talk." Dorea said, trying to make the girl feel comfortable. Hermione shifted nervously and Dorea placed her hands on top of Hermione's.

"When I was healing you dear, I noticed you had several glamour charms placed on you." Here Hermione sucked in a breath, which did not go unnoticed by Dorea.

"I did not remove them, but I must ask if you are hiding any other injuries? I just want to help you Hermione, you are important to the two boys downstairs, and therefore, you are important to me." Dorea urged, squeezing Hermione's hand gently.

"Walburga and Orion did not cause anything that I'm hiding," She said softly, "but I think I would like to tell you why I have the charms there. Sirius can't know about them though! Please don't tell him." Hermione begged the woman as she looked up.

Dorea smiled softly and pulled her into a hug, "You have my word. I am here for you Hermione, now will you let me remove the charms?" Hermione nodded, letting her head fall as she inspected her feet with great interest.

Dorea sighed before waving her wand in a few complicated movements, watching as a silver ripple echoed across the young girls body. The first scar appeared at her neck, a thin line running across the length of her neck. The scar itself was a soft pink, just barely noticeable against her pale skin.

"Is that the only one?" Dorea asked kindly.

Hermione shook her head and rose her shirt up enough to unveil the lower portion of her torso. Starting on the right side of her waist, rising up across her stomach until it just barely licked at the bottom of her left breast was a scar that appeared still a deep red, purple color. Dorea sucked in a deep breath when Hermione raised her right hand to unveil her left forearm. Once she did, jagged letters spelled out the word "MUDBLOOD."

Hermione's eyes burned with tears as she heard Dorea's horrified gasp and suddenly she was crushed against Dorea's chest.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's a very long story."

"Then you should get started." Dorea pulled the girl to sit down with her, waiting for her to tell her story.

It was all that needed for Hermione to break and spill everything she had kept secret for far too long. She told Dorea about being raised by the Grangers, finding out she was a witch. She told her the story of her first year, and second, and third. She spoke of Voldemort's return, Umbridge's reign and the Battle at the Ministry. She spoke about Dumbledore's death, and the inevitable war that ensued, including Hermione being on the run, and tortured, until the final battle came about.

By the end of it all, Dorea was pale as she took in the information, but Hermione herself was sobbing and shaking. Dorea hugged her tightly, and gently stroked her inky curls, trying to soothe the distraught girl.

"You are not alone Hermione. I will help you, Charlus will surely help. You however, will not be another victim of this war young lady." Dorea's voice turned stern, "We will keep you safe, you and your friends will be safe, this is not your war Hermione." Hermione could only nod, silently disagreeing as she leaned into the motherly embrace.

Dorea just held Hermione,watching as the girl shook, but her eyes were lighter. Dorea sighed, she just could not understand why such a young girl was forced to have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Hermione should be worried about boys, and hanging out with her friends, not with how long her brother would live and if she had to defeat a dark lord.

Dorea's eyes darkened and she held Hermione tighter, Dorea would protect this girl.

"Now, dry your eyes, we should find you a dress to wear to the New Years Ball. I'm sure James and Sirius would love to visit Diagon Alley anyways." Hermione smiled shyly,

"That would be lovely ma'am."

"Call me Dorea, or Aunt Dorea dear." Dorea patted her hand affectionately, before sending her off to get changed. Dorea herself rose to find Charlus and inform him of what she had been told and ensure that Hermione would be safe.

Hermione, having fixed all her glamour charms changed into an outfit of high waisted jeans and a snug sweater to go out in.

She found James and Sirius, both changed and pushing each other around in Sirius's room.

"You guys ready to go?" Hermione asked, and when both boys nodded, they looped her arm with theirs and carted her off to the front room.

Dorea and Charlus were waiting for the three teenagers, they already had their black traveling cloaks on, and Charlus had some over his arm for the kids.

Charlus handed Sirius and Hermione some of their own dark red cloaks, that matched James which he tugged on quickly as they prepared to leave by floo for the Alley.

"I will go first, then James, then Hermione, then Sirius, and Dorea will bring up the back." Charlus doled out quickly, before stepping into the floo and calling out "Diagon Alley!" James quickly followed his father's lead.

"Diagon Alley!" Hermione was quickly twisted into a fireplace entrance of Diagon Alley, landing rather ungracefully into James as she did so. James caught her and righted the both of them, however, Sirius's own body slammed into them causing the group to tumble to the ground in a heap of limbs.

"Merlin Sirius how much do you eat?" James groaned at the bottom of the pile, with Hermione pressed into his chest while Sirius was sitting on top of his sister.

"Don't even try body-shaming me mate, I'm quite fit and I know plenty of birds that would agree." Sirius stated proudly.

"They won't agree after I kill you." Hermione mumbled trying unsuccessfully to wriggle out from underneath her brother.

"I can feel the love guys." Sirius pouted but he did get off of them, allowing the other two to stand up. Dorea and Charlus chuckled as they watch the teens brush themselves off.

"Now I am going to take Hermione out shopping for a dress, Charlus make sure the boys have everything they need for the New Year's Ball won't you?"

"Of course love, let's leave the girls to their day boys." Charlus lead the two boys away as Dorea proceeded to drag Hermione around the Alley until they found the "perfect" dress. Hermione was just thankful when she was finally off her feet.

Once they had returned home, Hermione curled up on her bed trying not to think about everything that had happened, trying not to think about all the memories it brought back.

However, she was unable to escape her subconscious in the night, left to her own thoughts.

Like many nights before, she was trapped within her own mind forced to relive the horrors of her childhood, before she would wake up drenched in sweat and her voice hoarse from screaming. The encounter with her uncle and mother only brought these dreams back tenfold.

What she did not expect was her door to open at the early hour in which she was wretched from sleep. Walking into the room was Dorea Potter, what Hermione could not see was Charlus was just around the corner. Having been told about her past, the two had taken to protecting her with a fierce devotion. Hermione's room, as well as Sirius's, had been warded to alert the parents should they be awoken at such early hours after they had fallen asleep.

Dorea came to the side of Hermione's bed and gently sat on the edge and without a word pulled the girl into a tight hug. Dorea pushed the sweaty curls away from Hermione's forehead and ran her fingers through her hair as she watched as Hermione slowly began to calm down.

After a few minutes of letting his wife handle it, Charlus walked in and felt his heart lurch in his chest. Hermione's young face had the signs of fear and pain. She clung to Dorea as her shoulders shook, Charlus sat down next to his wife and came to rest his hand on the young girl's shoulder wanting to reassure her that she was safe.

Underneath his palm, he felt the girl stiffen, before relaxing into the fatherly warmth that he seemed to exude. Dorea and Charlus wrapped the girl into a hug, whispering sweet nothings into her ear in an attempt to soothe her back to sleep.

"You are safe Hermione, Sirius and James are safe." Charlus spoke softly as his wife gently had her lay back. Hermione's silver eyes were wide with fear and she looked so vulnerable that Charlus wanted to curse whoever had put such a young girl under so much pain and pressure.

"Get some sleep, Sirius and James will be there in the morning, you need not worry." Dorea assured, pressing a kiss to her forehead and pulling the covers back over Hermione's body.

Sleep's comforting embrace pulled at Hermione, as Dorea and Charlus watched over her like guardian angels. Once she was safely asleep, the two left to check on the other kids.

The night was the first of many, but Dorea nor Charlus ever brought it up with Hermione. They could tell she hid it well, her room always had silencing charms around it when they walked in at night. Dorea could only imagine how long she had suffered from the night terrors, and shuddered to imagine how long they may remain.

Days passed quickly, as James took to keeping the twins in bright spirits. He did everything to keep them entertained, from trying to goad Hermione onto a broom (which he had yet to do) to playing pranks and planning more with the twins.

Hermione was thankful when Marlene arrived to help her get ready when the New Year's Ball came. Marlene had flooed in at around eleven in the morning, and had promptly whisked off to Hermione's room.

When Sirius and James went banging on Hermione's door asking if they really needed to get ready right now, they told to "Bugger Off" by Marlene. Of course, they were about to keep pushing until Dorea told them to leave the girls alone as Hermione had been with them for almost a week now and she would probably appreciate spending some time with her friend. When paired with Dorea's sharp glare, both boys were scampering off deciding that quidditch would be just as fun as hanging out with their friends.

Sirius sat on James bed, his head hanging off the side as James pulled on his dress robes over the outfit he had put on. James was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white oxford, black waistcoat and a maroon tie and was currently pulling on black dress robes as well. His hair was still messy in its heartbreakingly windswept way, his glasses perched on his nose.

Sirius was already dressed, his chin length hair hanging down rather elegantly. He himself wore an outfit similar to James's, except for that it was a deep charcoal instead of black, and his tie was a powder blue that brought out his grey eyes even more. Sirius's robes were thrown over the footboard on the bed as he twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Padfoot, you think the girl's are almost done? Dad said we'd be escorting them." James asked as he ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Don't know, I would imagine so they've been getting ready bloody forever." Came Sirius's bored drawl as he pushed himself off James's bed.

James tossed his friend the charcoal outer robes as they walked down to the sitting room where they would meet their two friends for the dance.

Dorea walked over to make sure Sirius and James were both dressed appropriately. She smiled softly,

"You both look so handsome." She hugged them both, "The girls will be down shortly."

Her words were proven true when the group of three heard the soft rhythmic tapping of heels on the floor.

Marlene lead the way, with her blonde hair falling in soft curls down to her back. She was wearing a deep royal blue dress that framed her body gorgeously. It was tight enough to show her athletic figure, while not so tight that it would be considered improper. Her dress fell down to the floor, trailing behind her just a little while there was a slit running up the dress to allow her the freedom that they knew Marlene craved. The dress gave way to show the gentle swell of her breasts, as it hung off her shoulders. The dress was elegant, and her smile lit up her entire face as she descended the stairs with Hermione at her side.

Hermione herself wore a deep red dress. Like Marlene's, it showed off her curvy figure while not being inappropriate. The dress had spaghetti straps that descended down her back, reach the low cut where pearl buttons flowed down her spine where the dress covered it. Her dress had no slit, but it had a small train like Marlene's. Her hair was curled, and pinned to one side of her head. Her silver eyes shone brightly, and her red lips curled into a gorgeous smile.

Sirius eyes were wide as he took in his friend and sister's appearance as James breathed out a "Merlin."

"Hi." Hermione's voice was soft and a bit shy as she looked up at her twin.

Sirius smiled proudly, "You look beautiful Mia."

"You look rather handsome yourself Siri." Hermione responded as she took his offered arm.

James smiled at his friends, "You both look gorgeous."

Marlene chuckled, "Thanks Potter, but tell us something we don't know."

Dorea smiled at the group, "Let's go kids, the ball has started and it's time for you to arrive."

With James and Marlene behind Dorea, Sirius and Hermione took up the back as they walked down to the ballroom. Once entering the large room, many eyes fell upon the group. Sirius suddenly tightened his grip and scowled when he noticed the approving eyes that look upon Hermione, leading her to the table reserved for them.

"Better keep their bloody hands to themselves." He could be heard muttering when they passed a group of wizards who unabashedly stared at both Marlene and Hermione, who were giggling and blushing at the attention they received.

"I would rather they didn't." Marlene's sly voice and confident smile made Sirius clench his hands and glare at the aforementioned group.

Hermione laughed, "Oh nothing's going to happen Sirius." She smiled reassuringly at her brother as they watched as more people arrive as was custom.

Hermione brightened when she saw Fabian and Gideon enter with their parents. The gryffindor twins found their way over to their table.

"Hello ladies." The twins chorused, raking over the girls body. Hermione blushed and murmured her hello back, as Marlene smirked and offered her hand to Gideon who brushed her knuckles with his lips.

"You look ravishing Marlene." He smirked at her, both himself and Marlene ignoring Sirius's "Get a room." Fabian sat down next to Hermione.

"You look amazing Hermione." He spoke earnestly, his brown eyes darkening as he took her in.

"Thank you, you look rather dapper yourself." She spoke shyly, looking over his own black dress robes approvingly, noting just how fit he looked in his robes.

"Care to dance?" He offered his hand to her, and leading her to the dancefloor once she took it. Absorbed in each other, neither noticed how James and Sirius frowned after the two of them.

Fabian placed one hand on her hip, the other holding her hand as he twirled her in elegant circles. Their dance was graceful and drew approving attention from the older purebloods. Throughout the ball, Sirius and James both stole a dance with Hermione, and even Charlus took a chance to twirl her around the room.

All too soon, Hermione and Marlene had their hands entwined as they watched the countdown that had taken place over the center of the dance floor. Once midnight hit, Hermione hugged her friends and kissed Sirius cheek, wishing them all a happy new year.

"This is going to be a good year guys, I can feel it." James announced as he threw an arm over Sirius shoulders.

"Filled with plenty of pranks." Sirius agreed.

"And the quidditch cup." Marlene said.

Fabian and Gideon passed drinks around, to which the group toasted to the new year.

"Are you guys staying the night?" James asked his friends. Marlene, Gideon, and Fabian all nodded yes.

"Why don't we all get changed and we can just hang out?" Hermione suggested as she leaned into Sirius.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, my feet are killing me." Marlene announced, stretching languorously.

James laughed, "I'll go tell my mum and dad, you guys can go get changed."

Hermione and Marlene got up and headed back to Hermione's room to get changed, while the twins left to find the guest room where they had already dropped off their bags.

Within half an hour, the group of six where situated in James room, all curled up discussing the holidays. And it was in this same position, that Dorea and Charlus later found the group fast asleep.

The next day found the group of six standing in the backyard, five of them holding broomsticks.

"Come on Mia, why won't you play?" Sirius begged, looking at his sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Because I prefer my feet on the ground where I can't fall to my death. Besides I'm perfectly content to just watch you."

"But Hermione then we have uneven teams." Marlene complained.

"It's okay, I can sit out and keep her company." Fabian volunteered quickly, almost too quickly in Sirius's mind. However Gideon and Marlene were already mounting their brooms before Sirius could argue the point though.

As the players rose high into the air, Hermione sat against the tree with Fabian sitting next to her.

"Thank you for keeping me company." Hermione said softly, smiling sweetly at him.

"No need to thank me Mione, I'm happy to do it." Fabian said happily, moving closer to her.

Hermione smiled widely at him, making his heart flutter.

"Can you tell me about where you used to live, nothing you don't want to say of course, but what about your friends? What you liked to do?" He asked, not wanting to push her but wanting to know all he could about her.

Hermione smiled as she started to tell him, "Well I was raised as a muggle actually, it wasn't the best because a bunch of kids made fun of me for being different, but my adoptive parents always made me feel better. Then I found out I was a witch and I was ecstatic." She smiled brightly, and it was infectious. Fabian felt a bright smile spread across his face as he listened to her.

"I had a bit of a hard time making friends initially, but I guess somethings just help friendships, like fighting trolls." Fabian laughed thinking it was a joke, and Hermione giggled as well.

"I was very close with my friends, they helped me loosen up. They made me realize that it was important to live my life instead of just worrying about my studies. Honestly I don't think you would believe some of the things we did." She laughed brightly as she looked up at Fabian her eyes shining warmly.

"Sounds like they were great people." Fabian said smiling down at her.

"They were." Hermione agreed.

Fabian grinned, and leaned back, his arms supporting his weight. Hermione leaned closer to him as they spoke, her eyes watching their friends.

"I'm glad you came home though." The words left Fabian's mouth before he could think.

"I am too. I am happy that I met you Fabian."

His mouth went dry as he looked into her eyes, "I am too." He leaned closer to her, feeling her curls brush against his arm.

Chocolate met silver, as they faces drifted closer together. Hermione watched his face, biting nervously on her lower lip, drawing his eyes down. Their faces got even closer. His breath was getting shallow, and her body leaned into his side. Their faces were only inches apart now, and it felt as if they were the only people in the world.

 **Hermione has finally shared her story! Thank you so much to all who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Now that Dorea and Charlus know, what will they do? Will Sirius find out? And how will he feel about Hermione's recent developments. Well, we'll see next time, have fun loves~**


	10. A Hogsmeade Date

Fabian closed the space between their lips and kissed her softly, one hand wrapping around her waist. Her lips moved gently against his, one of her hands coming to thread through his ginger locks. Their kiss was soft and sweet, and when they pulled away both of them were beaming.

Fabian chuckles, "So…"

"So…" Hermione smiled shyly, giggling.

"Would you like to, um, go on a date? With me?" Fabian asked, his hand squeezing her hip.

"I'd like that." Fabian managed to smile even wider as he was about to kiss her again when they could hear Sirius whooping as he had scored on Gideon again. The noise reminded the two that they weren't alone, and Hermione scooted away a fiery blush bursting across her face. Fabian grinned as he looked up at the quidditch players who were starting to descend back down to the ground.

"Did you see us kick their ass Mia?" Sirius asked, his arm thrown over James's shoulder as he walked over to where she was sitting with Fabian. Not trusting her voice, she just nodded at her brother.

Marlene groaned, "I blame Gideon for being a shit keeper."

"HEY!"

Fabian laughed and nudged his brother as he got up and held his hand out for Hermione to take. Smiling, she let him help her up. Hermione smiled at him as the group walked back to the manor, with James, Marlene, and Sirius teasing Gideon while Hermione and Fabian shared secret smiles.

Eventually, the holidays began to draw to an end and all too soon Dorea was shooing the kids and Charlus through the floo to King's Cross Station.

As Dorea hugged James tightly, Hermione let her eyes wander for to see if she could spot her family on the platform. Smoke billowed around the train as families wished each other goodbye, but Hermione searched for the telltale signs of black hair, pale skin, and grey eyes.

As Dorea turned to give Sirius a hug, she finally spotted them. Walburga had a hand on Regulus's shoulder, smiling proudly at her son. Hermione watched as her younger brother, dressed in dress pants and a button up shirt with his traveling robes, kiss their mother's cheek and give her a hug. Her eyes came to rest on her father, who patted Regulus on the back and seemed to give his son well wishes. Identical grey eyes met her own, and Hermione looked on, her heart tearing, as her father gave no indication that he cared that he saw her and turned her away.

Charlus noticed, and he gently hugged Hermione and wished her a good year. He saw the unshed tears that pricked her eyes as she stared longingly at her family, who wouldn't spare her a second glance.

Swept up in a few more hugs, Hermione, James, and Sirius finally bid their goodbyes and got on the train heading towards the marauder's usual compartment.

Remus and Peter were already sitting there when they got their. Hermione smiled and wished them a good christmas and thanked them for the gifts,while James and Sirius were quickly pulling Peter into a conversation about quidditch. It wasn't long before Marlene and Dorcas, were pulling Lily into the compartment.

Hermione, Lily, and Remus were talking about some of the muggle books that Lily had gotten from her parents that year when the door to their compartment slid open. Fabian and Gideon piled into the compartment with them, Gideon sitting down next to Dorcas while Fabian sat down next to Hermione. A bright smile broke across her face, and Lily and Marlene shared knowing glances as they watched the two.

Remus also looked on curiously at the two, but he just shrugged it off deciding mentioning something probably wouldn't end too well with Sirius there. Like the train rides before, this one was filled with candy, jokes, and stories of their time away from school.

For the first month of being back at school, it all seemed to be normal. Classes ran smoothly, the occasional verbal spar came between gryffindor and slytherin, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

If people took the time to pay attention, they would have noticed the budding romance between Fabian Prewett and Hermione Black. The pair had shared a few more stolen kisses shared in hidden alcoves, or hand holding beneath the gryffindor table.

However the first hogsmeade trip of the new year had rolled around and the school was alight with excitement for it

Hermione was studying with Lily, Marlene, and Remus on friday night. They sat at their usual table, with books spread out all over the table as the group completed whatever homework had been assigned for the weekend..

"Hey Mione, can I ask you something?" Fabian asked as he stood in front of her table, Remus, Marlene, and Lily watched with interest as the red head watched the dark head girl, not sparing the others a single glance.

Hermione nodded, and they walked away from the rest of her group to get some privacy.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked her.

"I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you Fabian." Hermione's response was quick, and punctuated with a kiss on the cheek. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall at nine." As she walked away, she had left Fabian standing there, a goofy smile on his face as he gently touched the spot on his cheek from where she had kissed him.

Hermione was smiling happily to herself as she sat back down with a dreamy sigh, her eyes distant. Remus chuckled, happy to see his friend smiling like that. Lily giggled as Marlene jumped up.

"Alright we have to go to the dorms to talk now, sorry Remus." Marlene was calling back to him as she carted Lily and Hermione off towards gryffindor tower.

He headed back there himself, wondering just what was going to happen tomorrow when Sirius found out that Fabian Prewett was taking his sister on a date. He laughed to himself just as he imagined his friend's reaction.

Remus payed attention to Sirius for the rest of the night, to see if he picked up on any of the cues that gave away whatever was going on between Fabian and Hermione. Yet his oblivious friend didn't realize a thing.

'Maybe he'll realize in the morning.' Remus mused to himself as he turned in for the night.

The next morning the marauders had surprisingly made it down to breakfast before the girls, which made their entrance all the more memorable. But perhaps, the most memorable thing about that breakfast was the way Sirius's eyes bugged when he saw his sister.

Hermione wore a dark denim skirt, that fell just below her mid thigh, and she wore a striped shirt tucked into the skirt. To keep her warm was a black leather jacket that Remus knew was Marlene's. To put it simply, she looked fantastic, and the male population of Hogwarts had no problem with staring at her in appreciation.

Fabian was grinning widely as he watched her walk in, feeling like the luckiest wizard as she sat down next to him.

"Morning." She said cheerfully as she got some of the fruit from the bowl in front of her and grabbed a muffin.

"Good morning Mione, you excited?" He asked her softly, as to not be overheard by a certain protective brother.

"I am." Fabian grinned widely as they continued their breakfast in comfortable silence.

Once they both finished, they left the group on their own to go to the town. Remus waited for Sirius to mention it, but was once again disappointed when the wizard never mentioned it. 'Is he really that oblivious or does he just not care?' Remus wondered as they started to head to the village themselves.

Remus rolled his eyes at his friend, as Sirius grabbed Remus's arm and tugged him to the candy shop. Remus chuckled and readjusted his hat as they walked around the candy store with Sirius still tugging him in the direction he wanted to go. Letting his friend lead him, Sirius stopped Remus in front of a large display of Honeydukes finest chocolate.

"Well Moon, what do you want?" Sirius asked him earnestly, as he help up a bag for Remus to choose what he wanted. Together, they chose some dark chocolate, milk chocolate, some caramel filled chocolates, and on Sirius's insistence, a few rum-filled cauldron cakes.

As they walked through the snow-laden village, their breath coming out in small puffs. Remus pursed his lips when he noticed Sirius shiver and how he shoved his hands into the pocket of his leather jacket.

"You're an idiot, you never dress for the cold." Remus admonished before pulling off his own gryffindor scarf, and wrapped it around Sirius instead who turned a bit pink at being called out. Sirius smiled sheepishly,

"Thanks Moon." Remus smiled back at him,

"Come on, let's get to the broomstick and get some butterbeer it'll warm you up." Sirius nodded following him, playing with the edge of the scarf now wrapped securely around his neck. As they entered the pub, James and Peter waved them over to a booth in the corner.

Sirius and Peter both got up to get the group some butterbeer while Remus told James about what they had bought while they were out.

Meanwhile, Fabian and Hermione were walking out of the second hand bookshop. Fabian had entwined their hands as they walked out of the shop and he was merrily telling her about a prank Gideon and he had played on Arthur, their older sister Molly's boyfriend.

As they were walking down the street, they found their path blocked by some slytherin students. Hermione found herself staring at the golden headboy pin that Lucius Malfoy wore as he kept them from walking away. Fabian's hand tightened on her own as they stared at the boy in front of them. Standing to Lucius's right was a familiar boy. He had dark hair and his green eyes trailed down her form. She shivered and leaned into Fabian.

"Out of our way Malfoy." Fabian said, trying to push through him, only for Goyle and Crabbe to push him back.

"Now that's no way to treat superior purebloods, Prewett." Malfoy hissed at him, before turning to Hermione.

"I thought you were suppose to be smart Black, messing with the wrong sort of people seems to be your's and your idiot brother's forte." Hermione glared at Lucius fiercely,

"Oh I thought I took that advice pretty well, after all I have been able to avoid you."

"I think someone needs to teach the blood traitor her place." Lucius hissed his eyes flashing in anger.

"Over my dead body!" Fabian snarled, pushing Hermione behind him,

"Try me Malfoy, I'll teach you a thing or two!" Hermione growled, gripping her wand.

With a flick of his wrist, Malfoy tried to hex them but Hermione's protego charm was faster. When Crabbe tried to use physical force, he was sidestepped by Fabian who brought his own fist to Crabbe's face, making the toad like boy let out a howl of pain as his hands tried to protect his now broken nose from any other potential disfigurement.

The green-eyed boy watched Hermione, slowly drawing his own wand. However, before he could even attempt to throw a hex, Hermione had disarmed him and Lucius with a flourish of her wrist.

Switching her own wand to her left hand to join the stolen wands, she reered her right arm back before punching Lucius in the face, watching as his face twisted to the side sending his hair splaying off.

"You're going to regret that Black!" Malfoy shouted at her as Fabian's hand rested on her lower back and pushed her away from the fight that was about to get even worse as Malfoy glared at her. Hermione threw their wands at their feet as she stomped off with Fabian.

Neither of them spoke as they walked a ways away from Malfoy and the other slytherin boys. After deciding that they were far enough away, Fabian turned to her.

"Let me see your hand." As she held it out for him, he could see her knuckles were beginning to bruise a bit from where she had hit Malfoy. He sighed, trying to reign in his anger.

"Stay clear of him, and make sure you have someone with you. I don't want to think about what he is going to want to do for revenge."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm not afraid of him."

"I don't care Hermione, I don't want you taking the risk." Fabian shot back, before he pinched his nose trying to calm down. He exhaled before speaking again.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle and we can get you something for your hand." Hermione smiled sheepishly as she looked down at hand. Fabian smiled and lead her back to the carriages. As a gust of wind blew some snow around them, Fabian watched as her eyes lit up watching it blow little flurries around the hordes of students.

Taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger, he tilted her face up to his and slanted his mouth against hers kissing her softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back, leaning into him.

Several feet back, Sirius went slack jawed as he watched Fabian and Hermione kiss before they boarded the carriage.

"W-what? Did they just kiss? Who does Prewett think he is going around _defiling_ my Mia!" Sirius shouted about to storm over to tell Fabian exactly what he thought. But before he could get to doing just that, Remus grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Pads if you do that, Hermione will kill you. You need to calm down."

"Moon I can't just let him get away with that!" Sirius voice was angry, but not directed at Remus.

James spoke before Remus could try to knock sense into him, "Well then we'll just have a 'friendly' chat with him." James was frowning after the carriage that was disappearing.

Sirius smirked darkly, "You're right Prongs."

"I," Remus pointed at himself, "will have no part in this."

"Suit yourself Moony."

"I will enjoy watching Hermione murder you both when she finds out."

"And how is she going to find out?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head, muttering under his breath, "God give me strength."

Now directed at his two friends, "Do what you want then, I will tell you I told you so when this blows up. Now come on, I need more chocolate if this is going to happen." With that he turned to walk back to Honeydukes as his two friends walked after him.

When the marauders finally made their way back to gryffindor tower, they were greeted with the sight of their friends sitting in front of the fire. But Sirius and James were drawn to the sight of Hermione curled into Fabian's side.

Remus grabbed the end of the scarf Sirius wore and dragged him to the staircase leading up to their dormitory before he could make a fool of himself.

Hermione laughed at the sight of the grumpy werewolf dragging her brother away while Marlene smirked lecherously. Dorcas and Lily dissolved into a fit of giggles as James and Peter scampered after their friends.

Fabian looked at his twin with fear in his eyes and that made Gideon burst into laughter. The marauders didn't return from their room that night. As everyone began to head up to bed, Fabian followed Hermione to the bottom of her staircase.

"Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Fabian." She got on her tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. She sighed against his lips. Kissing him was an addiction, and she couldn't get enough. His lips were surprisingly soft, and he tasted like pumpkin juice and treacle tart. He would wrap her up in his strong arms, where she could feel his toned muscles from years of playing quidditch. The hair at the nape of his neck was always silky soft, and she fought the urge to run her fingers through it constantly. His scent would permeate her personal bubble, and she found herself lost in his distinct smell: grass after rain, broom polish, and the smell of kitchen spices mixing together. It was intoxicating, and she briefly wondered if it could get her high if she stayed too long.

When the need for air became too strong, she pulled away from him. But Marlene's voice drifted down before either could speak.

"He'll be available for snogging tomorrow Hermione, get your arse up here!"

With a second good night, Hermione left to join her roommates to tell them about her day with Fabian.

Fabian smiled as he walked off to his own dorm, lost in his own thoughts he didn't have a chance to prepare himself for being pulled roughly into the fifth year boys dorm.

Sirius and James were standing in front of him, their arms crossed over their chest. Peter was sitting on his bed watching them, chewing on some sweets from their day. Remus mouthed "sorry mate" at him as he watched his two friends.

"So you're dating my sister." Sirius didn't ask, he stated it.

"Yeah."

"Well you better learn some ground rules."James spoke up.

"Such as?" Fabian raised an eyebrow at the younger boys.

"Well for one, no snogging her-" Sirius was cut off by Remus snort and his mumbled, "Who's going to tell her that?" He was ignored.

"-and no inappropriate touching. No dates when you aren't in public. No going into bedrooms, scratch that no empty rooms in general." Fabian rolled his eyes but let Sirius continue his tirade, James butting in with whatever advice he thought to add.

"Are we done here then?" Fabian asked.

"No." With a sigh, he waited for them to continue.

"Now, we may be friends mate, but she is my baby sister. I've lost her once, I won't do it again. So if you hurt her, I will not hesitate you hurt worse tenfold. I will be your worst nightmare, and you'll have no evidence to prove I did it."

Fabian had not been intimidated when Sirius had begun, but his eyes showed his emotions easily. Those grey eyes were stormy, showing the flimsy leash on his rage that was intimately entwined with a crazed gleam. It made Fabian sit up a bit straighter as a cold shiver ripped through his spine.

Then Remus got involved. He walked calmly over to the trio, and he was so close it forced Fabian to rise his chin just a bit to keep proper eye contact. Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he heard the growl behind his words as he spoke.

"I won't tell you what to do or what not to do, you are the one entering a relationship with Hermione and should therefore be able to figure it out for yourself. However, if you ever dare to hurt Hermione, I cannot be held responsible for my actions. And no, I won't kill you, that would be far too easy for you. I will destroy you, and you will wish I would just kill you. But don't hurt her, and we'll be just fine. We will be good, won't we?" The smirk that accompanied those words was downright wolfish, and it scared Fabian more than he would like to admit. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

"I have no plans on hurting her."

"Perfect, wouldn't want Gideon to lose his twin now would we? Besides I don't think we have any other chasers for the team right now and Minnie would be devastated if we didn't win the cup this year bc we were down a chaser." James voice was cheerful and teasing, but his hazel eyes were cold and Fabian realized that these teens should never be messed with. They were terrifying.

Unable to control his voice, he just nodded dumbly and left the room as soon as it was permitted by the three boys who had kept him there.

 **I love protective marauders! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorite, and followed! I hope you all are enjoying the story and please let me know what you think so far about the story! Keep on marauding loves~**


	11. Quidditch Games and Nightmares

After the first Hogsmeade trip, life's routine continued on as if nothing had really changed. However, it had finally come time for the gryffindor-slytherin quidditch game.

While Marlene and James barely ate at breakfast from nerves, rather similar to how Harry often behaved prior to his games, Sirius, Gideon, and Fabian were trying to see how much they could wrinkled his nose as he drank his coffee.

"You are going to get sick." Lily admonished watching as Sirius shoveled pancakes into his mouth.

"He's a bottomless pit, I doubt he'll get sick." Hermione retorted as she sat down after giving Fabian a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm bound to get sick if I keep watching you two." Sirius said childishly as he looked at Fabian and Hermione.

"Get over yourself." Hermione said, "Or I'll snog him right in front of you."

"Ugh you'll make me sick too!" James exclaimed, pouting,

Hermione just laughed, "You guys are such prudes."

James and Sirius sputtered in response. Hermione leant over the table to place some toast with jam on James's plate, before slicing up some banana for him as well.

"You need energy, just eat a little bit." She poured him some pumpkin juice and slid the goblet in front of him as well. She proceeded to put a muffin on Marlene's plate and give her some pumpkin juice as well.

"Slytherin will probably play dirty." Sirius said to Gideon. Hermione snorted,

"They always do."

"Come on guys, Sean wanted us to get to the game early." Marlene pushed away from the half eaten muffin that she had been picking at.

Remus chuckled, "Wood loves to push you guys, I don't think I've ever met anyway that crazy about quidditch as he is."

Hermione chuckled to herself, thinking about Sean Wood's future son Oliver, who was similar to father, although there was still not a soul that could match Oliver's feelings for quidditch. Hermione's musings were interrupted when Fabian whispered into her ear,

"Meet me by the locker room ten minutes before the game love." With a smirk, he walked off with Gideon to start warming up.

Fanning herself a bit, Hermione finished breakfast with her friends. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter as they started the walk towards the quidditch pitch.

"Remus where's your scarf, you always where it to the games?" Lily questioned her friend. His cheeks turned pink as he answered,

"Oh, um actually I think Sirius still has it, I gave it to him when we were at Hogsmeade because he was cold and he never brings the proper clothes." Dorcas smirked watching how Remus's cheeks heated up.

"Remus save me a seat? I told Fabian I would meet him before the game." When Remus nodded at Hermione, she left to go find her boyfriend.

She waited for him by the locker room, leaning against the outside pillar, watching as the stands filled with teachers, students, and parents. As Hermione watched, she suddenly felt arms slip around her waist, and she was pulled back into a warm, solid body and the smell of fresh grass and kitchen spices assaulted her senses.

"Hey gorgeous." Fabian murmured as he held her from behind.

"Hey." She said back, tilting her head back to look up at him.

"Here, will you wear this?" He asked her, pushing a red and gold jersey into her hands. Hermione smiled,

"You want me to wear your jersey?" He nodded.

Hermione pulled him down into a quick kiss, "Of course I'll wear it love." She pulled it on over her t-shirt.

Fabian's smile grew and he kissed her sweetly.

"You better go kick some slytherin arse for me." Hermione teased, grinning at him. He let out a loud laugh at that.

"Only for you." He said, smirking down at her.

"Oi Black I need my chaser!" Wood's voice drifted out from the locker room.

Hermione laughed, "Sorry Sean, just giving him my own pep talk." Turning back so just he could hear her, "Good luck love, you'll do fantastic." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, she left to find her friends again.

Sliding into her seat next to Remus, she waited for the players to come onto the field. She watched as the air was suddenly filled with both green and red players. Though she couldn't hear anything, she could already tell that taunts were being thrown back and forth. She watched as a dark smirk took over Nott's face, and she could see her friends clenching their brooms. Sirius's fingers were twitching on his beater's club.

The high sound of the whistle broke the tense air, and the players came colored blurs. James had grabbed a hold of the quaffle and was zooming through the air with Fabian and Sean following him. Marlene was high above the pitch, watching for the snitch.

Sirius was doing a good job of keeping the bludgers away from their players. The score was volleying, both teams trying to take a lead over the other. But the clean plays were gone within the first few minutes.

Roy Montgomery had grabbed a hold of the bludger and with a quick slam from his club, the bludger just narrowly missed smacking James in the face.

Dorcas gasped, and Lily and Hermione turned away in fear.

"FOUL!" Remus's own shouts were accompanied by most of the gryffindor stands.

James sneered at the beater, as he dropped down to help Wood with the quaffle. With the quaffle in his grasp, James scored easily pulling gryffindor ten points ahead of slytherin.

The game was continued in a similar manner, with Marlene and the slytherin seeker, Jonathan Abbott, circling the pitch. The game had already lasted forty-five minutes, yet the snitch had not made a single appearance.

Fabian had the quaffle tucked in his right arm, his left hand holding tight to his broom when Lestrange and Travers started to sandwich him between the two of them. Both players began to elbow and shove him from their own brooms, and in horror they watched as Fabian's broom shifted uneasily in his grip. Slowing down just a bit, Lestrange slapped the end of Fabian's broom making it spin out of control.

Hermione gasped and grabbed onto Remus's arm.

"Oh my god, I can't watch." Lily was peeking through her fingers, her face twisted into horror until Fabian gained control of his broom twenty feet above the ground of the pitch.

With the other two chasers distracted, Sean took the chance to score again, with gryffindor now leading thirty points above slytherin.

Dorcas groaned, "If Marlene doesn't find the snitch soon I am going to have an aneurysm."

"I hate quidditch." Hermione muttered, watching terrified as the game got progressively worse.

A bludger had hit James in the side, Flint had flown into one of the stands, Sirius's broom had been yanked by the other team ruining and twisting some of its bristles. The slytherin team had switched to their reserve keeper after their starting keeper had been thrown off his broom by one of Gideon's bludgers.

It was two hours into the game when Marlene pulled her broom down towards the ground, rocketing off towards the snitch. The slytherin seeker had quickly followed her lead.

Marlene's hand was outstretched, trying to reach the fluttering golden orb before Abbott could try. Hermione swore loudly when she saw Abbott slam into Marlene's side, just as her fingers closed around the snitch.

However the shove caused Marlene to lose her hold on her broom, sending her soaring through the air. Gideon managed to catch her last second, before she hit the ground. And then gryffindor broke into cheers.

James and Sirius high fived, as Fabian and Gideon shouted in satisfaction at the win. The festivities followed far into the night, when another party broke out in gryffindor tower.

Somehow Peter and Remus had snuck in food, candy, and drinks from Hogsmeade. However when anyone ask, they were quickly told it was a "marauder's secret," Hermione just smirked to herself whenever she heard them talk about it. The team itself, had yet to return from the showers as the gryffindors readied the tower for the return of their valiant team.

Hermione was perched on a cozy armchair when the portrait swung open and the team came in. Jumping up from her seat, Hermione congratulated the team on their win. Sirius had slung an arm over his sister's shoulder as he stopped to marvel at the common room.

"Wicked." The twins spoke, grinning madly at the case of firewhiskey that Peter had dragged in.

The common room was quickly flooded with students from gryffindor, ravenclaw, and hufflepuff as they celebrated the loss of slytherin. Hermione found herself sipping at a butterbeer when Fabian made his way over to her.

"You did wonderful." She congratulated as he collapsed next to her. Pulling her close, Fabian grinned down at her,

"I think you might be a good luck charm for me." He wrapped one arm around her waist. Their conversation was interrupted rather quickly by some of Fabian's friends coming to talk to him. His arm never left her waist, and kept her tight against his side as he chatted easily with his friends.

Fabian could not imagine anything better. He had an amazing girlfriend in his arms, his friends surrounding him, and he had just beat slytherin, pulling gryffindor into the lead for quidditch cup.

He couldn't help but watch Hermione from the corner of his eye, and when a yawn tugged at her mouth, her eyelids tried to shut multiple times he suggested she try to get some sleep.

She pecked his lips sleepily as her eyelids began to win the battle of closing vs not closing. He watched as she wandered to her dormitory.

Curling up in bed, Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her lips as she thought about, red hair, quidditch games, and the sweet taste of treacle tart.

The party carried on for another hour after Hermione had retired, and after a few quick waves of their wands, the party had been easily cleaned up. As the marauder's slipped into bed, they all fell asleep content and happy with their saturday.

Late that night, when everyone should have been asleep, no one was able to notice the twitching in the gryffindor girls fifth year dormitory. Nobody could see the sweat beading on Hermione Black's brow. And nobody was prepared for the bloodcurdling scream that left her lips.

The horrific sound jerked her dorm mates awake. Marlene wretched the curtains back to find Hermione thrashing in her bed, her entire body shaking as scream after scream escaped her throat.

Lily couldn't keep the tears in her eyes when Hermione flinched away from Marlene's touch, and her screams seemed to get impossibly louder.

"Please! PLEASE NO!"

"We didn't take anything!"

"NO!"

A few words or phrases mixed with her screams, sometimes her screams were just unintelligible gibberish.

"Dorcas go get the boys, now." Marlene ordered, beginning to back away from the thrashing girl.

Remus had been fast asleep, completely at peace. That was until he had heard the tortured screams that rang throughout gryffindor tower. He saw Sirius and James jerk from their beds, the former falling on the ground. None of them were awake enough to comprehend anything before their dorm room door was thrust open.

Dorcas entered, her curly hair frizzing from the stress, her eyes were burdened by unshed tears, and she only managed to choke out one word: "Hermione."

That was enough however to get the group of boys moving. Launching into action, they made their way to the girls dormitory, where Sirius just barely activated the switch that allowed the boys upstairs on the trick step, two steps up.

Flying into the room, the boys saw Hermione lying on her bed. Her forehead was covered in sweat, tears stained her cheeks, she was thrashing against the bed and her voice was switching between tortured screams and pleading.

Remus went into shock the second he saw her but James and Sirius reacted faster than light. Sirius was pulling Hermione into his arms while James conjured some water and cool cloth to help her with. Marlene was holding Lily who was sobbing at the sight of their friend, so utterly destroyed by her own subconscious.

Sirius spoke softly so only Hermione could hear. No one knew how long it took before the screams became only pleading, until the pleading turned into weak whimpers. Silver eyes popped open to look around the room in utter fear, pulverizing the hearts of her friends.

Instinct took Hermione over, and her wand was in her hand and she was shaking only slightly as she looked for a sign of danger.

"Hermione, you're safe." James's voice was soft as he sat down next to her, rubbing her back as Sirius kept her close in his side.

Eyes still darting wildly around the room like a frightened animal, they all stayed still waiting for her to calm on her own.

Eventually she lowered her wand, and she leaned into Sirius's chest as she released a deep breath.

"Hermione?" Sirius's voice was soft, and she looked up at him, "What was that?"

"Nightmares, I-I'm sorry you had to see that." Her voice cracked as her head dropped in shame.

"Do not be sorry." James's voice was firm as he tilted Hermione's chin to look at him.

"You have been through Merlin knows what Hermione, we are here for you. Do not be sorry for being human." He bore straight into her eyes as he tried to make her understand.

Losing herself in his expressive hazel orbs, she nodded her head once. Suddenly, a lithe body had catapulted itself at Hermione hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried!" Lily cried as she hugged Hermione close to her chest.

Hermione looked up at Sirius and James with wide confused eyes, and Sirius laughed before he patted Lily's back.

"Come on Red, let her breath." Lily begrudgingly released Hermione after inspecting her for any inch of damage.

Remus eyes were a bright amber, as he crossed the room to Hermione's bed.

"Hermione? Can you talk about the dream? Are you okay? What happened? Who?" Moony shot question after question out as he searched her for pain.

Hermione looked down at her lap, "I-it happened while I was-um-away, I really can't go into much detail right now. It's too early, it's...it's too painful. Please I'll explain when I can." Tears dripped down to her nose as she hid her face in shame.

Blue battled amber as Remus hugged her gently, "Well like James said, you have us in your corner for when you need us." He kissed her forehead gently before pulling away.

"How often?" Marlene's voice left no room for an argument.

Hermione's head seemed to droop even lower as she mumbled her answer, "Almost every night."

"How come we never hear?"

"I usually use silencing charms."

"No more." Sirius looked down and hugged her tighter, "I'll stay with you, or you can stay with me. I'll help you get over these dreams. We can face this together."

Hermione's head snapped up as she looked at him in shock, "What?"

"I am going to help you with this Hermione, and if I have to stay with you every night then I will. I am your big brother, and I will do everything I can to protect you Hermione."

Hermione's eyes watered as she hugged Sirius tightly and she began to hurriedly whisper in his ear.

"I need to tell you, about everything."

Eyes widening, Sirius crushed his sister against his chest as he whispered back, "We're in this together Mia, now let's get some sleep."

Being as gentle as he can, he lifted her up.

"We are going to sleep in my room, okay?" As everyone, including Hermione, nodded, Sirius left to his room with Hermione.

Leaving the siblings some time to themselves, James and Remus at down heavily on Hermione's vacant bed.

"Holy shit." James muttered looking at his shaking hands.

"What was that?" Lily's voice was horrified as she stood staring at the bed.

The other teens looked at each other and shrugged, they weren't sure what had happened to Hermione, but they all knew it wasn't good.

James felt his heart twist painfully. Remus could hear Moony howling at him to protect his pack. Marlene held Dorcas's hand tight as they stared at the bed. Lily's eyes and face were wet with unbidden tears.

Despite the raging emotions in the room, there was one feeling left for them all. One of their own had been hurt, and should they ever discover who caused it, well, there would be hell to pay.

 **And another one bites the dust! Well Sirius is about to finally learn what happened to his sister, whatever will he do? A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. You guys push me to keep writing! Please let me know what you think about the story so far? Any predictions? Let me know! Until next time loves~**


	12. Coming Clean

Sirius didn't fall back to sleep that night. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione as he held her close. He could hear James's tossing fitfully in his sleep, and Remus wasn't snoring, meaning he had only entered a light sleep.

Sirius sighed as he looked back down at his sister. It had taken a little bit but she had finally fallen back to sleep. He could still see her tossing, and screaming and begging for mercy. It was too familiar, it was like he was catapulted back into his father's study when his mother, uncle, and their friends had attacked them over the break, the only difference was that this had seem worse by tenfold.

Stroking her hair, Sirius looked up to the moon that was high in the sky. The night seemed impossibly dark, his mind was too frazzled, it even seemed as if the stars had disappeared from the sky leaving behind an inky veil that wanted to swallow him whole.

Pulling Hermione impossibly tighter, he just stared at the sky his entire mind going numb as he tried to focus on anything but the conversation that he would have the next day with his sister.

The hours dragged on, the night felt neverending as Sirius stared blankly out the sky and waited for his sister to wake. By the time his roommates and sister started to come too, Sirius's eyes were developing light bags from the lack of sleep.

Breakfast had been an awkward affair, with the girls walking on eggshells around Hermione, and James and Remus trying to get Hermione to smile. Yet despite their efforts, they couldn't pull a real genuine smile to Hermione's face.

Halfway through their breakfast, Gideon and Fabian joined them. Sliding in between Hermione and James, Fabian gave her a sweet kiss to her temple. Gideon immediately engaged Marlene and Lily in a conversation, effectively pulling their worried gazes away from Hermione who was staring at her half eaten muffin.

Oblivious to the tense nature of the group, Gideon blathered on about the party last night. So it completely shocked the group when they saw the small smile that spread across Hermione's face. She still looked tired, she was still pale, but her eyes slowly lit up as she spoke softly to Gideon and Fabian.

James looked at the twins, his lips pursed. Remus smiled happy that someone was lifting her spirits. Sirius barely noticed, his mind still creating wild and outrageous stories of what Hermione could possibly tell him. Lily was relieved that Hermione was easing back into her happy self. Marlene looked thoughtful, and Dorcas was chatting with Hermione and Gideon, trying to put the night to the back of her mind.

When the great hall started to edge near its full capacity Hermione tugged on Sirius's sleeve.

"Let's go." Her voice was soft as Sirius and her left the hall together. Hermione lead the way until they reached the seventh floor. Pacing back and forth, Sirius stared at her as if she had two heads.

When a pair of thick double doors appeared, Hermione entered the room. Sirius looked around noticing how the room looked like a mix of James's room and the gryffindor common room. It had the dark burgundy colors, mixed with deep brown woods, a roaring fireplace with cushy chairs surrounding it. Draped over the couch was the same afghan that James had on his bed that had the design of the gryffindor lion emblazoned upon it. She tugged him onto the couch, and pulled the blanket over them.

Turning to his sister, Sirius looked into her silver eyes and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her close.

"Take your time Mia." With a shaky breath, she slowly began.

"I always knew I was adopted, but I didn't know my real name, birthday, I didn't even know what I really looked like. I had grown up with two muggles, the Grangers. They took very good care of me, but they couldn't protect me from everything. Children from my primary school would tease and make fun of me constantly, my bushy hair, buck teeth, and the fact that I preferred to read instead of being outside made me everyone's favorite target. But then I got a letter telling me why weird things happened around me. I had been asked to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sirius was confused, how had he not met her before if she had gotten her letter when she was eleven?

"Professor McGongall came and escorted me and the Grangers to Diagon Alley where I could get all my school things. After that, she told me I needed to be on Platform 9 ¾ and she told me how to get on. I remember her strict orders to arrive prior to 11 a.m. on September 1, 1991."

"W-what the hell!?"

Another deep breath. "I was sent away to the future Sirius, I promise I'm telling you the truth."

"The future? But why? How? I mean, I know it has to be true because you wouldn't lie to me, and all the spells prove that you really are my sister, so how did they do it? And why?" He had begun to ramble before he looked to Hermione for answers.

"I wish I could tell you, but I will tell you everything about my time there and how I ended up back here with you."

He nodded, and waited for her to continue.

"So, I went to Hogwarts, and was sorted into gryffindor. But...I still didn't make friends very easily, in fact most people weren't very fond of me. They just saw me as a swotty know-it-all. It was honestly terrible, I thought that after everything, I still wouldn't be accepted. After hearing some boys in my year making fun of me, I ended up in the girls lavatory crying. What I didn't know is that someone had let a troll into the school and it ended up stuck in the bathroom with me. Harry and Ron ended up saving me and that's how they became my best mates. You know I lied to McG and told her I went looking for it and that Harry and Ron saved me, first time I lied to a teacher. " Sirius couldn't help but chuckle at how fond his sister looked while she reminisced.

"I'll make first year short, but back in 1981, Voldemort-he's the leader of the death eaters-was defeated for a bit when he tried to kill Harry but his curse had rebounded and weakened him significantly. However, Voldemort was going to try and revive himself by using the philosopher's stone. Harry, Ron, and I found out about it and when none of the teachers took us seriously, we took matters in our own hands."

Sirius started to pale.

"We got through all the defenses that had been put in place, Ron had sacrificed himself when we got through McGonagall's wizarding chess set in which we had to act as the pieces. I had to figure out a logic puzzle and try to make sure I didn't accidentally poison myself and Harry. Then he went on and got the philosopher's stone before Voldemort could."

Sirius let out a deep breath when he realized that Hermione had not been hurt.

"Second year was more eventful. Slytherin's heir had returned and opened the chamber of secrets-"

"I thought that was just a myth!"

"No, it's very real, I've been in it. And just like the chamber is real, so is the monster inside it. You see when Voldemort's curse had rebounded off Harry, he had accidentally transferred some of his powers onto Harry, so Harry was a parselmouth. We of course didn't find that out until the middle of a dueling club when one of the kids conjured a snake, quite a shock for me and Ron. However, everyone started to think Harry was the heir then. However, when the first attacked happened, it had proclaimed that 'enemies of the heir beware' in case you couldn't tell that means muggleborns, which at the time I was considered one."

Sirius was paling rather quickly as he thought about what could've happened. He was beginning to fear the worse, seemingly forgetting that she was sitting in front of him very much alive.

"Well, the monster inside was a basilisk and it was using the pipes to get around the school. Rather clever on Slytherin's part, even if he had some shit beliefs. Well, I had been doing some research in the library when I figured it out, but before I could tell anyone, I was attacked along with a ravenclaw girl. I didn't wake up from being petrified until a month before exams. They told me that Ron's little sister had been taken into the chamber and Harry had gone down, killed the basilisk and saved her."

"I think third year might have been the most boring." Sirius couldn't help the relieved breath that escaped him as he let out a muffled "Thank Merlin."

"A man had escaped azkaban, and we later found out he would probably come after Harry. He was supposedly considered, Voldemort's right hand man. I'll skip to the end of the year, which we did end up coming to face to face with this man, however no one knew the true story. The man who had escaped had been framed, he was Harry's godfather and he had felt responsible for the deaths of Harry's parents-"

"Hermione did I know them? Do we know these people?"

His sister was silent for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Harry's full name was Harry James Potter."

Sirius paled, James, his best friend, had been killed, but who was the convict, who was Harry's mother? And why hadn't Sirius been there taking care of Harry? Surely Sirius and Remus would have taken Harry in immediately-

He was torn from his thoughts when Hermione began speaking again, "You were Harry's godfather Siri, the first time I met you was in the shrieking shack when you had tried to help us and keep us safe from a death eater. You told us the truth that night about who you were and how you wanted to keep Harry safe." Sirius was deathly pale as he heard the story his sister recounted to him of his future.

"However, a problem came up and you had been captured by the aurors, they...they w-were gon-na give you the kiss." Her voice began to crack, "I found a way to help Harry and we broke you out and gave you a pet hippogriff to get away from it all on."

Sirius tugged Hermione closer to him, holding her as close as possible as he just let her keep going.

"Fourth year was terrible, there was a triwizards tournament, surprise surprise Harry somehow got entered. The tournament was a trap though, the last task lead Harry straight into a trap that let Voldemort come back. After that, a seventh year was killed. During our fifth year the ministry took over at Hogwarts. They tried to make Harry and Dumbledore appear crazy and against the ministry. It was terrible, we had this horrible toad teaching us and she only taught theory and wouldn't let us practice real defense. So Harry and I started a secret defense group to teach ourselves, which was highly illegal in school at that time."

Suddenly, he noticed how her eyes suddenly began to appear a bit watery and she was clenching her fists tightly.

"Harry suffered from his mental connection with was able to use this to send Harry a fake vision, it-it was of you being tortured Siri. So, Harry, Ron and I, with three other kids, left to break into the ministry to save you. It was a trap, and we played straight into their hands. We were six kids, and we were forced to battle death eaters. The order found out, and they were able to come halfway through. I don't remember much, I got hit with a very bad spell during the battle, Madam Pomfrey told me that if I hadn't silenced the death eater I would have been killed by the curse. However, while I was unconscious during the battle, y-you had been there. A-and Bella-bellatrix had hit you with some curse and-and you were pushed past the vi-el."

She hiccuped trying not to let the emotions overwhelm her. As she fell silent Sirius hugged her tightly, he suddenly realized that he had died in her time.

Murmuring into her ear, "Skip to the next year,I get the picture."

She spoke softly into his skin, "Sixth year was the calm before the store. It was like we all knew the war was coming, but it just hadn't hit us yet. Nothing really happened before the end of the year. But, death eaters were able to get into the school. We had battled them again but Dumbledore died that night. I think it was that night that the war suddenly seemed so real."

Sirius had tightened his grip on her again. Both of them were breathing deeply as the twins clung to one another. Taking another breath, she prepared to tell him about the last year.

"We went on the run, in a mission giving to me, Harry and Ron by Dumbledore. It was dangerous, and we suffered a lot. It's part of the reason when I first came home I was suffering from malnourishment and lack of nutrients. However, all that mattered was that our mission ended up completed, but the final battle claimed many lives. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye, Colin," she took a shuddering breath, "kids I went to school with died, people I looked up to and loved died, it was horrible."

"Sirius," He looked at her, hearing how her voice wavered, " I'm going to tell you about why I have such bad nightmares, please just remember that you can't do anything to the person who did this to me, because (1) they have yet to do anything and (2) they are someone I would prefer to stay under their radar."

"Fine, but I can't promise to be kind to them and the second I find an excuse I'm going to murder them." His tone left no room for argument, so Hermione decided to take what she got.

"While we were on the run, we were captured by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. They separated us, and-and Bellatrix tortured me for information, she switched between cutting me and using the cruciatus." Hermione's voice was almost completely silent as she stared at her forearm where the scar was hidden.

She could feel Sirius's hands shaking against her skin. She decided to hurry and get the rest of her story out before she lost it.

"After the final battle, where Voldemort was defeated, Harry and I took to cleaning out grimmauld place since you left it to him. When we were cleaning your room, we found a box of things. It had stuff about your search to find me. We brought it up to Andromeda and she was the one who did the familial heritage potion that made me learn that I was really Hermione Black. Andy took the glamour charm off so I looked like myself again, she also was the one who deaged me so I could come back into our fifth year, and she sent me back. You know everything else from there." She looked away from Sirius as she spoke softly, "Dorea and Charlus know about me as well, and-and I wear glamour charms to hide my scars that didn't disappear."

His eyes watered as rage built inside of him, "You have scars?"

Her timid nod broke him, "Show me."

She didn't speak as she began to remove the charms from her skin. He watched as the unblemished skin of her neck, puckered and reveal the thin scar that ran the width of it.

"Where else?"

"On my stomach, from the battle at the ministry," she lifted her shirt just a bit so he could see the beginnings of the dark scar on her right waist, "and on my arm from Bellatrix." Here she rolled her sleeve up and he saw it. In crude letters, her arm had been carved up like meat where it said "MUDBLOOD" in bold cruel letters.

Hermione was crushed against Sirius's chest as he broke down and he held her tight, their tears mingled as Sirius wept for all his sister suffered, and for failing to protect her.

"I'll protect you from now on Mia. I won't let this happen ever again. I've failed too many times already." Hermione nodded, as words would not leave her mouth even if she had known what to say. Settling to just hug him tightly, she borrowed her face into his chest and breathed in his comforting scent as they clung to one another.

That night, the change was noticeable in the siblings. Sirius clung to Hermione when she sat next to him. When she wasn't next to him, his eyes trailed her form, as worry, rage, and pain crashed around in the grey sea of his eyes. James and Remus couldn't imagine what had been said that could make him look this way, but it scared them,

The siblings were quieter as well, they didn't joke with their friends, they didn't share in the storytelling around the common room fire. Instead they just sat there listening as life went on around them, but never really taking part of it,

It took a few weeks before life began to return to normal. It was three weeks later when Hermione smiled and laughed freely. Sirius was able to let Hermione out of his view, and he was able to easily joke and prank with his friends.

However one change had stayed from the previous moods. Every night, Hermione would slip into the boys dorm, and curl up in Sirius's side. Sirius was able to chase away the nightmares, either preventing them from coming, or stopping them before they got too bad.

Sirius had also written Dorea and Charlus and asked for their assistance and guidance for how to help his sister. Their surrogate parents told him to simply be there for her and to, along with Remus and James, protect her.

That had of course already been happening. Ever since the first night when they had found Hermione in the throes of a nightmare, James. Remus, and Sirius had an unspoken agreement to protect Hermione and keep her happy. The three boys would do whatever it took to keep a smile on her face, and never let the sad or frightened look envelop her face again.

Much to Sirius's chagrin, Fabian Prewett also seemed to take to a similar mission. The sixth year gryffindor could often be found holding Hermione close, and if he was not physically holding her, he would be holding her in some way. Sirius often found himself thinking of different ways he could hurt Fabian if he ever hurt Hermione.

Sirius liked Fabian as a person, he did not, however, like him as his sister's boyfriend. While Fabian treated her right, for now at least, Sirius did not forget who Fabian was prior to Hermione coming to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was a gossip mill after all and Fabian and broomshed went hand-in-hand.

How many times had Sirius himself seen Fabian in action, chatting up some girl, or snogging another. No, Fabian wasn't right for Hermione, Sirius knew that for sure. But he made Hermione smile, and Sirius didn't want to hurt her and take that away. Besides, it seemed like no one else but him could see that the couple was not meant to be.

He groaned when he noticed said couple was currently cuddling on the couch. Hermione had curled herself into his side as she read a rather large tome. Fabian had a lazy look in his eye as he absentmindedly combed his fingers through her curls. His fingers twirled a single lock, before resuming the combing.

Moments like this, made Sirius wonder about the red head. Had he really changed his ways? Or was this just a phase? Sirius didn't have an answer, and he hated that. But no matter how much Sirius dreamed of putting an end to the short relationship, it was also the moments like the one in front of him that stopped him from saying anything.

It was a moment when Hermione would look up at Fabian, and she would smile softly and press a quick peck to his cheek or to his hand and she leaned into him. He could visibly see how her guard went down and how she looked at Fabian with adoration in her eyes.

Sirius would never be able to hurt Hermione by taking this away from her, so for now he would settle for daydreaming with James of ways they could make his life hell if he ever hurt Hermione. It also didn't hurt that they often did this when Gideon or Fabian could hear their plans.

 **Another one done! Happy Super Bowl Sunday to all my football friends! Ahh so Sirius finally knows the truth, and what's this: trouble in paradise for Fabian/Hermione? Thank you so so so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed this story! You guys make me unbelievably happy, please let me know what you think of this chapter or the story so far? Any pairings you guys want to see? Let me know! Until next time loves~**


	13. Pain

Fifth year began to wind down, as the group of gryffindors prepared to study for their OWLs. Hermione, Lily, and Remus could almost always be found in the library, often with a different assortment of their friends each time.

A few more quidditch games had passed, before the final game of the season with Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff. When the win had been secured by the lion house, a party had lasted almost three days with the Quidditch Cup displayed proudly in the common room.

Sirius had been glad to note that his sister laughed genuinely, and could usually be found with a smile playing across her face. One could also usually find Fabian attached to her hip.

On one of the rare occasions that the couple was not together was after the charm exam. Hermione was sitting under a tree by the lake, flanked by her female friends as they lounged lazily in the sun.

Hermione let her head rest on her arms that she had folded behind her head as she listened to the idle chatter of her friends. Marlene was recounting to Dorcas how James had loudly asked Lily out this morning when they had been at breakfast. Lily's face resembled her hair as she was reminded again of what had happened.

"Cass he was on top of the table, with flower petals falling-"

"They were lily petals." Hermione butted in.

"-yes lilies, honestly that boy is a walking cliche, but anyways, he stands up on the table, lilies falling all around him and he announces how she is the most beautiful, exotic flower to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts and that she must allow himself, what was it he called himself?" Marlene looked at the other girls for the answer.

"I believe an 'unworthy peasant graced by the exotic queen.'" Hermione chimed in helpfully, smirking as Lily let her head fall against the tree with a heavy thunk and a groan.

"Yes, yes, and that she just must grace him on a date over the summer!"

The three girls burst into laughter, as Lily groaned shutting her eyes tightly, "He's impossible."

Hermione chuckled, wondering when Lily would finally accept James, she could remember all the times Sirius and Remus of her time had told Harry about how in love Lily and James were. Sirius often told them how their love was like from a fairy tale.

Hermione was torn from her thoughts of the future when they noticed a crowd beginning to gather a ways away by another group of trees. She could also see Sirius standing near the ehad of the group smirking, she could hear James's booming voice.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivellus's trousers?"

Blood draining from her face, and righteous anger coursing through her, Hermione stood up stalking over to the group with Marlene and Dorcas on her heels while Lily rushed past her.

Upon arrival, Hermione could see the malicious smirk on James's face, Sirius was laughing freely. Peter and Remus looked a little anxious, but neither were going to make a move to put a stop to this. Hermione was shocked by her friends, she had heard the story from Harry before, but to see these people who she now knew to act this way. It was disgusting.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lily stormed up to James, glaring at him and the rest of the marauders.

"Put him down this instant!" Hermione stood right next to Lily now, glaring at her friends who seemed taken aback for a second by their intervening.

"Of course." James's voice was sarcastic as he flicked his wrist letting Severus go crashing to the hard ground.

"James!"

"Potter!"

Hermione and Lily's voices mingled as they glared at James, before turning to Severus ignoring the group of gryffindors who stood behind them now.

James and Sirius were glaring at Snape as well as both of the girls, although the were just annoyed by the girl's intervention, they were giving Severus dark evil looks.

Lily leaned forward, holding her hand out in order to help Severus, but he recoiled from her and glared at the entire gryffindor group venomously.

"I don't need help from mudblood and blood traitors like you." His voice was bitter as he glared at the two girls. Lily flinched away as if she had been slapped, and for a second she just stood there slack jawed before turning on her heel and leaving determinedly. Marlene and Dorcas shot Severus bitter looks before they went to hurry after Lily who was trying to get as far away as possible.

Hermione straightened quickly, but James and Sirius were pushing her behind them as they stalked towards Snape wands raised.

"APOLOGIZE TO THEM!" James bellowed at the slytherin on the ground. Severus sneered at them as Sirius raised his wand about to jinx him when Hermione pushed herself in front of her brother's wand.

"Sirius do not do this." Her voice was low, and she looked into his identical eyes, trying to silently beg him not to act this way.

James spoke up, "Hermione get out of the way."

"Absolutely not, both of you put your wands away." Begrudgingly, the boys began to lower their wands.

Snape sneered, "So Black, how much do you put out for them to obey you?"

James and Sirius's faces turned murderous and they went to grab their wands again but Hermione was quicker and summoned them before either of the boy's had the chance to act. That didn't keep Sirius from opening his mouth,

"Come to the whomping willow tonight Snape and I'll show you a real duel you arsehole!" Sirius's voice was filled with malcontent, as he glared venomously at Snape, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Hermione felt as if ice had been dropped down her back as she watched Snape sneer and stalk away. She could see how pale Remus had turned as he stared at Sirius in disbelief.

She dropped their wands at their feet, "Sirius call that off, I hope you're both ashamed of yourselves." Pivoting on her heel, Hermione went to go find Lily ignoring her brother and James's shocked looks.

Hermione continued to ignore the boys for the rest of the day. She stayed up in the common room that night, a disillusionment charm keeping her invisible from any of those who lagged, it also kept her away from the sight of three boys who snuck out to be with their friend on the full moon.

Waiting five minutes, Hermione slipped out of the common room and made her way down to the door that led to the grounds. Pushing the oak doors open, she felt the cool night air wrap around her as she scanned the grounds for Severus Snape.

Standing far too close to the whomping willow for her liking was a dark figure, nothing but a shadow in the distance. But Hermione's blood ran cold when an all too familiar howl tore through the silence.

Her legs pushed her across the grounds, desperate to get to Severus before anyone else could. Her charm fell away as she grabbed ahold of Snape's arm.

"You mustn't be here, Snape it is dangerous." Hermione's eyes flicked towards the willow as she tried to pull Snape away. He stayed rooted where he was as he stared down at her with contempt.

"You can't protect him Black, I'll uncover the truth about Lupin and I will ruin him."

"Severus leave Remus out of this! Now we have to go!" Using all her strength, which had been aided with her magic, she pushed him back towards the castle. But it was too late.

A twig snapped behind them, and Hermione turned to lock eyes with a stag. The animals hazel eyes widened, before it turned back to the willow where the sound of a door slamming open could be heard.

"Run." Hermione grabbed Snape and took off as the werewolf's snarls could be heard across the grounds. She heard the stag grunt behind her, as dog growled and barked. Hermione forced herself to run as she pushed Snape along.

A high pitched yelp broke the temporary silence followed by the snarl of the werewolf that took off after the two teenagers. Hermione glanced back and saw the large black dog that had been thrown to the ground. The werewolf was taking chase, getting closer and closer. Hermione could see the large amber eyes that had locked on her form.

Hermione cursed loudly and pulled her wand out, sending a protego in between herself and the werewolf sent the wolf flying back but did not injure him. Eyes narrowed, Hermione ran even faster as she heard the wolf howl in anger at Hermione's attack. The wolf was fast, much faster than Hermione and Snape. The stag and dog were desperate to keep the wolf away from the two, continuingly trying to push the wolf into fighting with them instead.

Her blood ran cold, when she heard how close the wolf's next snarl was. They were so close, in desperation Hermione launched her body at Severus, pushing him through the heavy doors, her own body twisting as she felt pain flare up her leg as twisted painfully. Using magic as she was sent forward to shut the door behind them and magically lock it, she had no chance to brace her fall. She hit the stone wall hard, feeling her head get heavy, her eyesight spinning as she attempted to stand.

Her ankle screamed in resistance, and she wobbled where she stood as the corridor was filled with the heavy panting of Hermione and Severus. She felt darkness beginning to overwhelm her just as Dumbledore appeared in a swish of periwinkle robes.

Hushed voices are what Hermione recognized as she slowly began to come too. She could hear Lily, and Madam Pomfrey. She could hear Lily complain about Sirius and James to someone. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but her own body protested this.

It took a couple of tries before she was able to peel her eyes open, the light blinding her as she tried to focus on the shape to her right. She saw Lily's bright locks as she was hugged tightly by said girl.

"How are you feel?"

"Like there's a marching band inside of my head."

She could hear Marlene's throaty chuckle from next to Lily, and she gave her blonde friend a weak smile.

Taking the chance to observe her surroundings, she took note of Remus a few beds away from her. He appeared to be sleeping, but he had several different bandages around his torso and chest, and some on his arms.

Lily and Marlene sat to her right, on her other side she saw James and Sirius slumped in their chairs. Both boys had a few bandages on them, their skin was pale and underneath their eyes were dark purple smudges.

Madam Pomfrey came to fuss over her and helped ease her into a sitting position. Giving her several different potions, Hermione didn't notice her brother and his friend come to.

Sirius's eyes were dark as he watched the mediwitch fuss over his twin. He shut his eyes tight trying not to remember how Moony had chased Hermione. Even with his eyes shut, he was haunted by the image of her pale form laying in the bed. He swallowed thickly and saw James do the same as he stared blankly at Hermione.

Sirius didn't speak as their friends drifted in and out. Lily and Marlene eventually left for breakfast. Dorcas has visited with Peter in tow, and they both set aside some of Hermione's favorite candies on her table. Fabian and Gideon visited, while Gideon didn't stay for long, Fabian stayed for a while.

Sliding into bed with Hermione, he spoke softly in words that Sirius couldn't pick up. He watched as his sisters pallid complexion returned to normal, though a blush remained throughout Fabian's visited, he thought bitterly.

J ames eventually stalked away, not saying anything to Hermione as he left after Madam Pomfrey said he could. Then bustling over to the Twins, she looked them both over for review before announcing that Sirius could leave but Hermione must rest another night in the wing,

The following night, Hermione found a note on her table that she was cleaning up as Madam Pomfrey had cleared her. In the heavy handed thick black writing was a simple message: 'Meet me at the RoR.'

Despite the note not being signed, Hermione knew it was from Sirius. Standing up, Hermione went straight to the seventh floor and saw the door that appeared just for her.

The room she walked into was the same room she had conjured months ago when she told Sirius her story of being from the future. Now Sirius stood in front of the fire, a frown marring his usually cheerful face.

"Sirius?" Her voice was timid and she cursed herself for it, she had no reason to be nervous this was Sirius.

His voice was cold and detached.

"Are you an idiot Hermione?" Hermione, not Mia she sighed softly.

"No I'm not Sir-"

"Then what the hell were you thinking? Oh you probably weren't! Why the hell were you out there? Why did you follow Snape? Do you even care about me!?" He shot question after question at her, but when she opened her mouth to defend her own actions he cut her off.

"Don't even answer that! I can't believe you Hermione! You risked your life for Snape! Snivellus fucking Snape!" He ran a hair through his hair before facing Hermione fully, rage storming through his eyes tearing at her heart as he zeroed his gaze in on her.

"I thought you were smart. I thought you cared about me, about our friends. But you were going to fucking throw your life away for a snake. I thought that I finally had a family member that wouldn't abandon me but you showed me that once again I was wrong! I can't believe you! Risking your life like that, after everything! " Hermione was frozen as his words played across her mind.

"You're worse than the rest of them Hermione. At least Reg, Orion, and Walburga never hid that they were okay with hurting me, but you? You made me actually think we were family, that we would be there for each other." He laughed bitterly and stared at her with a cold stare.

"I don't even know who you are right now? Because my sister wouldn't have hurt me like this."

With his words hanging in the air, and a final look filled with anger and pain, he left her standing in the middle of the room.

Hermione stood there for some time unable to comprehend what had just happened, but when she did, she broke. Everything came crashing down on her as her fears slowly became realized.

One, she had hurt Sirius, she had been trying to protect him, their friends, and even Snape, and she had hurt him. She made him feel abandoned. Two, she didn't belong.

It was a fear that had haunted her for so long, and Sirius had all but confirmed it. She didn't belong in this group, in this time. The worst thing was that he was partially right.

She didn't truly fit in with this group. She loved them all but they didn't know her. Not like her other friends had known her. They didn't know her mannerisms, they didn't know what every subtle movement said about her inner turmoil. They didn't know the difference between a scorned Hermione, a righteously angry Hermione, and a violent Hermione. They didn't see her drive to prove herself, they had never seen her up late revising like a mad woman. They had never seen these parts of her that had once defined her.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she also just wanted to have her old friends back. She wanted to have the familiar comfort that came with it, she didn't want to be trapped in this sinking, lonely feeling. She missed the silent support that Harry had often gave her, he had been like a little brother to her.

She missed talking to Luna, who made her see the beauty in all that was off, she missed Ginny's fiery temper that pushed Hermione to embrace herself and hold it up for the world to behold.

She missed Fred and George, who always made her laughed even when she was on the verge of a mental breakdown, the boys who had threaten to hurt anyone who made her cry or doubt herself. She missed Bill and Charlie who treated her like an adult when others thought her invalid because of her age.

She missed her two quiet slytherin friends, in a time where they didn't let house rivalries define her. She missed Theo who accepted her for all that she was and they were able to talk about everything. She missed her quiet Italian Blaise, with his fiery passion and his thrill seeking ways that kept her on her toes and he challenged her and he brought out some of the best qualities in her.

She even missed Ron, who made her scream and want to rip her hair out but in the end had been loyal to fault to her. She missed the people who she had grown with, who trusted her. She missed them, and now she didn't even fit in with her real family.

She had hurt Sirius, and James and Remus will probably try to protect him from her. She had lost her brother, the man she needed so desperately in her life. In doing so, she probably lost everyone as well. That's how it always was, you take away the leader and the rest will follow.

She's lived through it so many times before. But this was different, this was her brother, her flesh and blood. He had sworn to protect her, but it was him who had shredded her heart. And it was for him that she now let all her walls come down as she cried into her knees. She was unwanted again.

 **Ahhh my heart hurts writing this. Both Sirius and Hermione are so lost in their feelings, they are emotionally driven people. Sirius is hurting and now he's acting out of pain, and Hermione is breaking down. Ahh, love can cause the worst pain. How long will it take them to fix this? What will everyone else do? How is Hermione going to act now? Thank you so so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and the story so far! Toodles~**


	14. Summer Begins

Hermione stayed in the Room of Requirement for a few more hours. When she had finally emerge, her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes had become swollen from the crying and rubbing them with her hands. Her hands still shook as she walked towards the common room.

As she entered the common room, she was glad to find it empty. She climbed the staircase to her dorm before changing and collapsing into bed. Drawing the curtains shut around the bed, she performed the locking and silencing charms that she had perfected almost a year ago.

Her sleep didn't last long. Nightmares invaded her mind, replaying Sirius's words over and over again in her mind before they rang in her ears even during her waking hours. The hours following the confrontation, despite how one-sided it was, Hermione had easily resigned herself to a life of being alone again.

She woke up before her roommates, and slipped down to the great hall to drink some tea, and grab something small for breakfast before disappearing throughout the many halls of Hogwarts. When everyone else awoke, they were surprised to find her missing from her usual spot at the table. They were even more surprised when Sirius didn't question it, or even seem to care.

The next few days dragged painfully on. Hermione kept to herself, using her knowledge of the castle to her advantage in order to avoid the marauders and her friends. She only went to the great hall when she had to, or if she knew none of her fellow gryffindors would be there, if she could she would slip into the kitchens to eat. She came to classes just before they started, and was the first to leave when they ended.

Sirius watched his sister completely ignore him and as his heart clenched painfully, his emotions raged over him in a way that forced him to believe that he must have been right. She had pulled away so easily, from all of them. Did that mean she really did hate him? Didn't she care? Well clearly not, after all, she never seemed to want to be in their presence anymore.

The gryffindors watched on in confusion as the two siblings had suddenly become alienated from one another. Suddenly they never spoke, they couldn't bare to make eye contact with each other. Marlene, Lily, and Alice had seen on many occasions the longing gaze that filled Hermione's eyes as she stared at her brother and his friends. The longing was often accompanied by some sort of pain, heartbreak, and resignation. The marauders caught Sirius staring at his sister with pain and anger in his eyes.

Remus could barely speak to Sirius, he had been overrun by guilt. After all, this had to be his fault didn't it? Hermione must be disgusted by the monster that he was and refused to mess with a creature like him. And now because of Remus, the siblings had fallen apart and they were hurting. And their hurt was hurting the rest of the group as well. Remus could smell the pain and confusion that surrounded the group many times in light of the new relationships. Even Fabian and Gideon were confused as Hermione often avoided them.

But it seemed impossible to resolve a problem, when no one knew what caused it in the first place. Thus, the marauders sat in their usual compartment,joined by Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas. Hermione was somewhere else on the train, but none of the teenagers had been able to find her.

The train ride had held a small sense of normalcy as the witches and wizards chatted about different plans, offered ideas for excursions as a group, and reminisced over the last year at Hogwarts. Happiness had won over the hurt for the period of time before the came to a startling stop at King's Cross.

Hermione shuffled to the station where she saw Dorea and Charlus Potter standing, and not too far away from them was Alphard Black who stood with her mother. Alphard saw her, and he gave her a reassuring smile before he beckoned her over, as well as the Potters.

Nervously, she followed the direction that she had been waved in.

"Hello Uncle." Hermione's voice was soft, and his face softened in response to his niece.

"Now Hermione, the Potter's said they would be willing to take you and Sirius in, however while Sirius was disowned after the holidays, you were not." He paused when he saw her wide-eyed startled look, the girl in front of him looked downright terrified.

"That means that you will have to return to your home if your head of house commands it."

"B-but Uncle, don't make me go back please." Her pleads were quiet so that only Alphard could hear, but his heart broke and he pulled her close to him.

"Now as your head of house, I think I will have to compromise with Walburga slightly, so you will be staying on Black property, however I think it will be best to have you stay at my own house instead of Grimmauld, is that okay?" The quiet girl in front of him nodded and hugged him tightly. Keeping one arm around her shoulders, he turned to Charlus and Dorea.

"Thank you so much for helping Hermione and Sirius, and for taking Sirius in. I'm sure we can work a way out to help arrange meetings," he paused again when he felt Hermione stiffen and visibly drawn into herself more, "and any other plans that we may need to make."

Dorea smiled softly, "It's a pleasure Alphard, we adore Sirius and Hermione. And Hermione? Love if you need anything please come talk to me." She looked down at the girl, and a frown inched onto her face.

Hermione looked smaller than before, her complexion was pallid, and Dorea's keen eye could easily detect the glamour meant to hide what was most likely bags underneath her eyes. Her hair hung limply down, and her shoulders sagged against some unknown weight. This was not the lively and vivacious girl that Dorea had once knew, something had broken inside of her.

"Of course Mrs Potter, thank you ma'am." Her voice was thick with hidden emotion, her speech formal as she kept her eyes trained on her shoes.

Dorea glanced the girl over, and noticing how her shoulders seemed to sag even more when a group of students made their way over to the Potters. James jovial welcome to his parents was music to Dorea's airs, but it made Hermione flinch.

He saw Alphard nudge Hermione along to see Sirius who was right behind James.

"Uncle!" Sirius's exclamation was filled with joy as he hugged his Uncle tightly, barely glancing at his sister.

"Hello Sirius,now you know that Walburga has decided to disown you so you will be staying with the Potter's. Hermione will be staying with me, since that's as far as I can keep her from Walburga's clutches." Sirius's indifferent expression changed to worry and fear but had been so quickly replaced by the mask of indifference that Dorea wasn't sure if his expression had even changed.

After a stiff goodbye between the family, the two set off in different directions. Hermione to one of the ancestral houses of Black, Sirius to the warm home that was Potter Manor.

The first month of summer had based with joy at the Potter house. James and Sirius were often causing some sort of trouble, but no matter what there was always a smile on their faces. Their happiness brought both Dorea and Charlus happiness as well. But both were also worried about their third surrogate child.

Hermione didn't said any letters, and from what they heard from Alphard, she had shut herself away and was burying herself in work. Dorea worries for both Hermione and Sirius as there was clearly pain and strain in the relationship. But nobody seemed to want to speak about it.

It was the third of July, when Dorea called James and Remus into her study in the early hours of the morning when Sirius was asleep.

"What has happened between Sirius and Hermione?"

The two teenaged boys shared uneasy looks as they shifted their weight from foot to foot.

"Well we don't really know for certain-" James has started to speak before a guilty looking Remus Lupin cut him off.

"I think it's my fault ma'am. Hermione was on the grounds of Hogwarts on a full moon and I almost hurt her and I think she is scared and it caused this rift between them and now I've ruined everything-I'm so sorry!" His eyes were beginning to fill with tears as he looked utterly heartbroken at what he believe had happened.

"Remus, that's not true!" James immediately said and when the young werewolf looked ready to protest Dorea cut in.

"Now Remus dear, I know for a fact that Hermione is not scared of you being a werewolf. She cares for you very much and would never abandon you over something like that." While her voice was soft, her eyes were hard and firm daring Remus to question the truth in her answer.

"But what else could it be?" The young werewolf looked completely dumbfounded by the fact that it was not him who had ruined the relationship between the sister and brother.

"I wonder that myself." Dorea sighed as she thought about the two siblings and what could have possibly brought this on. The two wizards in front of her trying to figure out the same thing.

At Alphard Black's house, Hermione sat in her room bent over a journal in which she scribbled down all the information for the upcoming war that she remembered from her previous time. She wrote down any important battle, the date of when people would die, she copied down the history of the future, the horcruxes, and how to find them and destroy them.

Hermione had decided that no matter how badly she was hurt by Sirius's actions, she would devote herself completely to the cause of stopping Voldemort. After all, she had no one or at least very few who truly cared for her, and it wasn't like she would be too terribly missed if the mission ever did go south.

Tapping her quill to her chin, Hermione cast a few wards on her room before conjuring a few dummies to practice her magic on. Luckily her magical core was still concentrated at their eighteen years of age rather than her biological sixteen years, this meant that she had no trace on her and she could freely use her magic.

Practicing spell after spell until her arm was sore and she couldn't go on for longer, she left to take a shower. In her room she dressed for the day, only to find her Uncle Alphard waiting for her.

"Hello dear, I was wondering if you would mind terribly to pop into Diagon Alley and pick up a few supplies for me?"

"I wouldn't mind Uncle, do you have a list made up?" Producing the list he had made for her, he lead her to the fireplace.

"Just use the floo to pop over and I will see you tonight for dinner dear." As he ascended back up the stairs, Hermione called Diagon Alley and disappeared into the green flames.

Hermione walked through the crowded alley as she made her way to the local apothecary for her uncle. Weaving her way through the throngs of people, she kept her eyes down as she made her way to the store.

Marlene and Dorcas were walking along the alleyway as they drank the cold butterbeer that they had just bought. Stepping into one of the small boutiques that had opened up in the alley, they stepped out of the heat. A bit of window shopping took up the better part of twenty minutes before they were stepping back into the streets.

As they walked down the street, a familiar voice drifted from one of the small alleyways in between shops. Curiosity got the better of the girls, as they edged towards the sound to see what was going on.

Hermione was standing in the alleyway, her back almost against the wall as Lucius Malfoy looked down at her with an arrogant smirk playing along his lips.

"You should know better by now Black, not to insult your betters."

Her eyes held a fierce determination as she glared up at him, "Well then I won't insult them when they come along, now get out of here Malfoy."

"Not so fast Black," he stepped towards her and grabbed her wand arm, his hand curling around her wrist tight enough to bruise, "if you keep acting like this I will make sure you get what's coming to you one way or another. After all, there are no other lions looking after you. You're all alone."

Hermione glared at him but did not deny, so he kept going. Marlene and Dorcas noticed how she let him say she had no other friends to protect her. Didn't she realize she wasn't alone?

"Have you realized yet why your mother hasn't disowned you like she did the other blood traitor?" His hands tightened as he forced her back until she felt the uneven stones tear into her back.

"You can still serve a purpose to form allies for your family." His smirk looked more lecherously and it was only Dorcas's hand on Marlene that kept her from storming into the alleyway and laying Lucius out.

Hermione's face hardened and she brought her leg up to knee him roughly in the groin. Throwing her hand away from him he hissed in pain as his face contorted with rage.

"You bitch, I will make you pay and you will be able to do nothing to stop me! You and your good for nothing brother think you are above us? You are dirt, and I will throw you down at my feet where dirt belongs!" Hermione growled and she pushed him hard enough to cause him to hit his back against the opposite wall of the small alley. Pivoting, she left quickly not once noticing her fellow gryffindors who had seen the entire scene play out.

Hermione was gone in a blink of an eye, and the two girls had been in shock for a few minutes.

"Marls, we need to go to the Potters and find out what happened." It was a statement rather than a question, but the blonde nodded along anyways as she grabbed her tanned friends hand and pulled her to the local floo.

The two girls reappeared in the front room of Potter Manor, where Dorea Potter was currently having tea with Stephanie McKinnon and Helena Meadowes.

"Dorcas?"

"Marlene?"

The mothers of both girls were surprised at their daughter's sudden appearances.

"What's going on?"

"We really need to talk to Sirius, we're worried about his sister Hermione." Marlene spoke earnestly, begging her mother to not prevent her from the surprise visit. But it was not Lady McKinnon who spoke, but Dorea Potter.

"Hermione? Come go to the first floor study, I will bring the boys." Turning to the other two women, "I am sorry but we will have to cut this short." Bustling off, Dorea went to find James, Sirius, and Remus.

Finally, the group of five teenagers now sat in the study, while Dorea, Stephanie, Charlus, and Helena sitting across from them.

Charlus motioned for Dorcas to step forward, "What did you want to talk about?"

Dorcas quickly explained the scene she came upon with Marlene before voicing her concerns, "Lucius Malfoy is a dangerous person, he is out of school and I know he's threatened her before. The way he made it sound as if they're going to force her to be married to someone and then Lucius will use this to hurt her!"

Marlene spoke up as well, "I would not be surprised if he's been threatening her before school ended to, he's bad news and I don't want Hermione to get hurt, even if she doesn't know she has us."

Sirius and James looked stunned, Charlus was frowning, Stephanie and Helena looked sad and horrified, Remus eyes were wide and confused, while Dorea's face was a calm slate that gave no emotions away.

"They can't just marry her off! Wouldn't her dad or her Uncle Alphard stop it?" James was up and shouting, his voice dripping with concern.

"The head of her house can almost always stop a betrothal, however there are ways around it." Stephanie McKinnon looked pained as she told the teenagers that. James's eyes widened as he looked to his parents in hopes that they knew a loophole that could make it so that it would never happen.

"I won't let them!" Sirius shouted, looking on in a calm rage, for more terrifying than any fit of rage that had even consumed the boy in fiery passion.

"Sirius, we will speak to your Uncle Alphard about it." Charlus attempted to soothe the boy, while Dorea's clear voice cut through the air like a knife through butter.

"We will protect Hermione, now I think it's time we speak to Alphard _and_ Hermione about this."

Dorea stood up, and went to go summon Alphard and Hermione. However, when the door to the study opened up, only Alphard Black stepped in.

"Hello Dorea, Charlus, it's lovely to see you again. Hermione could not stop by unfortunately."

Dorea sighed, and Alphard looked around the room smiling when he saw his nephew.

"Hello Sirius." However, Alphard Black did not receive the usually happy response from his nephew, only a small nod of the head. Focusing on his nephew, Alphard could see the anger and pain that swallowed the expressive grey eyes.

"What is the purpose of this meeting Dorea?" Alphard turned to look at his aunt with an eyebrow raised in question.

"It is actually about Hermione Alphard." Dorea's face and voice were devoid of any amusement, and the man in front of them shifted almost immediately. This man now stood up perfectly face, his own grey eyes narrow and calculating. He was a terrifying sight to behold, as he asked the simple question as his voice wavered in a dangerous way.

"What is going on with Hermione?" Charlus and Dorea filled him in on the encounter at Diagon, the worries of all the kids, and Dorea's own theories about what was going on at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"I feared that was the cause of them keeping Hermione when they tossed Sirius aside, it's why I have refused to allow Walburga to visit Hermione over the summer, she has already tried a number of times."

Sirius stiffened instantly as his mind was brought back to the last time his mother had met with him and his sister. His hands instantly clenched. James himself was staring at the floor, he had turned pale at the memory of the twins on the ground in his house, blood and bruises on both of their bodies.

Remus, Dorcas, and Marlene shared confused looks as they saw their friends reactions.

Charlus placed a hand on both the boys shoulders, "We won't let Walburga do that again boys, we will figure this out."

The words, although comforting, had done nothing to improve how either boys looked. Clearly, none of the friends had ever let slip how bad it was at the ancient House of Black.

Sirius's voice raised above them all, even though it didn't even seem to be directed at the room in general.

"I-I can't lose her, I did it once, hell I lost her again over the last two months. Don't let them take her from me again." Sirius eyes were heartbreaking when he looked up at the other occupants in the room. Begging them to aid him in helping his sister, as if they could have refused before.

James patted Sirius back, while Remus nodded, his eyes flashing amber as he did so.

"We always will." James spoke to his other two friends only.

"Uncle Alphard, can we visit Hermione?"

Alphard and Dorea both smiled, maybe the siblings would finally come together again.

"Of course, my boy."

One gland at the looks on James and Remus face could tell Dorea they wanted to see the girl too, and it wasn't lost on Alphard either.

"Why don't you three boys come back with me, Hermione should be returning home soon."

"Mum can we?" James's voice was light as he asked the question, but a quick look to his desperate hazel eyes told the truth of his feelings.

Chuckling, she nodded.

"Well let's go then!" Sirius grabbed his friends hand and started to the fireplace, determined to see his sister and speak to her as he walked towards the floo.

 **I wonder what Hermione will do when she sees Sirius? And what about Walburga and her plans for Hermione? And Hermione is beginning to give herself the same mission Harry had, just saving the wizarding world and defeating Voldemort, piece of cake right? Thank you so so much to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, or favorites! You guys keep me going. Please let me know what you think about the chapter or story and review! Until next time loves~**


	15. Saving A Brother

Sirius emerged into the front room of Alphard's home, quickly followed by Remus, James, and Alphard himself.

"You boys go sit down, you can talk to her when she gets home." Nudging the boys into one of the sitting rooms, Alphard left them alone.

As his uncle walked away Sirius buried his face in his hands, "I'm a bloody idiot."

"Mate what did you do?" Remus asked, as Sirius tried to burrow his face even further into his hands.

"I yelled at her."

"Wait, what? What for?" Confusion was written clear as day on James's face as he raised one eyebrow.

"I just-I was so scared she was going to get hurt-and then she almost did because of bloody Snivellus of all people!- Then I didn't want to lose her and I just lost it and screamed at her." He groaned running his hands through his hair, "I messed up so badly, I don't think she's going to forgive me, hell I wouldn't."

Remus patted his friends back as a looking of understanding dawned on James's face, "So she avoided us because she thought we would all take your side?"

Sirius sighed, "I guess so…" His voice trailed off as he pushed both hands through his locks in a frustrated movement.

James looked at his friend sympathetically, "Don't worry Pads, this is Mione we're talking about. She loves you no matter how stupid you are, but um, she might hex you." He joked lightly, noticing how his lips twitched a little at the end.

Sitting back against the chair, they resigned themselves to waiting for Hermione. But the hours had gotten late, as they waited for her. Alphard had eventually joined them

"She should be here." James muttered, looking out one of the windows.

Sirius groans and thinks back to when he had yelled at her in a fit of rage when he had destroyed his sister, he could clearly picture her hurt face now.

"Oh god, I was suppose to protect her. How the hell am I supposed to protect her from myself?"

Alphard came over to his nephew and knelt in front of the guilt ridden teen.

"Sirius, Hermione is very understanding. You need to apologize and tell her how you were truly feeling and give her time, but your sister will not turn you away." Sirius looked up, gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he contemplated his Uncle's words.

Settling back into the armchair, Alphard looked at the floo system, if he were to admit it, he was beginning to get worried himself. Hermione had never been out this late after all. It was another hour before the room was engulfed in a green light from the flickering flames of the floo system. The dark haired figure came bursting from the floo like they had been pushed through. Landing in front of Sirius, the teen found himself looking into the wide eyes of his little brother Regulus.

"S-sirius?!" Regulus's voice came out frightened and high, as he looked back towards the flames and spotted his Uncle.

"We have to go back! Now!" Regulus demanded, standing up only to wobble on his feet and trying to grab onto the chair to steady himself as a tremor ran through his entire body.

"Regulus, what is going on? Why aren't you home?" Alphard placed his hands in a calming gesture on his youngest nephew's shoulders.

"Mother tried to make me take the dark mark, b-but Mia came and she stopped them. She pushed me through the floo before Mother could do anything but she's still there Uncle!" Regulus pushed the words out of his mouth in a hurry, and he spoke it so fast it was almost unintelligible.

Alphard however caught every word and he stiffened, "Regulus you are to go to the Potter's house and explain the situation to them, I am going to go to Number 12, ask Charlus to come as I fear I might need assistance in this situation."

James and Remus jumped up both immediately volunteering their own help, while Sirius sat frozen in shock. His head shaking in a "no" as his hands began to quiver. She couldn't be back there, not alone. No one there to help her, trapped with his demon of a mother.

His feet were pulling him up, leading him to the floo as he went to grab a handful of floo powder before his Uncle's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Sirius, you and the boys stay. Let us take care of this." Sirius could only stare at his Uncle, it was as if his mouth couldn't work.

Alphard however couldn't wait for his nephew, not when his niece was away. So he stepped around Sirius and apparated himself to Grimmauld Place. With his wand out, he heard a shout from the floor above him.

Walburga's shrill cry of "Diffindo" shook him to his core as he could only imagine what he would walk into. But it made him pause when he heard Hermione's voice join the mix, and it was filling the room with different charms and curses.

As he pushed the door open, he watched as another of Walburga's curses bounced off Hermione's powerful shield. But the distraction of the door hurt her concentration. The shield flickered dangerously, and Walburga shot a powerful hex at it, tearing the shield to pieces and blasting Hermione back a few paces.

Just in time to see, Sirius, James, and Remus came flying out of the floo. The tell tale sound of apparition on the floor below told Alphard that Charlus was there.

Walburga took the chance at Hermione's temporary distractions and shot a "confringo" with a "diffindo" in quick succession at her daughter. Grey eyes widen as the confringo blasted her back.

Time slowed down as the diffindo followed so quickly, that Hermione couldn't register much as the blackness called out to her. She could feel her body become jostled, suddenly throwing her off track. She could hear Sirius scream out, she heard Alphard blast curses at his sister. The familiar scent of cinnamon, pine, and sandalwood wrapped around her senses as she succumbed to the comforting dark.

Sirius was rooted to the spot when the first thing he spotted was Hermione's feet shuffling across the floor as his mother's curse broke her shield. He barely had time to meet her eyes with his, when she was sent back into the wall. Her eyes became unfocused, as she slid down the wall. But he was trapped, he was screaming in his head for his body to move, but he felt like he was made entirely of lead.

But James took off like a bullet, he launched himself at Hermione. He pushed her away from the wall, as the diffindo curse grazed his side as he felt the ground rushing up to him. James had a grip on Hermione, keeping her away from the curses as he felt his side burst in a fiery pain that took over his brain. He felt his side become wet as his he found it hard to breath and to focus on anything.

Charlus ran to check his son, but James's eyes were beginning to shut. The unrelenting pain taking hold of his body as he lost himself in the scent of vanilla and raspberries and bourbon, lulling him into a sense of security.

Sirius watched as his sister and his best friend were magically lifted up to be brought to Potter Manor. His body moved into autopilot as his mind was running too fast to register anything that happened around him.

When he stepped through the floo, a smaller body was wrapping around his waist. Looking down, he saw Regulus clinging to him. His eyes were filled with tears, his cheeks were red as he clung to his older brother like he had done so many times when they were young.

Bringing his hair down to his brother's neatly tied back hair, he gently stroked his hair trying to replicate the feeling Dorea or Hermione were able to bring when they comforted someone.

It felt like hours until Dorea finally emerged from the room to speak to the two brothers, and their Uncle Alphard.

"Hermione and Jamie will be okay. They are both resting right now, now all of you should get some rest too." Dorea gently nudged the two boys to the room Sirius usually stayed in.

"You both stay here, I will get you when Hermione is awake and okay to have visitors." She looked at her faces and kissed both their heads, "She's a fighter boys, she will be okay before you know it. "

Dorea left them alone going to stay by the bed's of the two teens. Sirius and Regulus fell asleep holding each other, reminiscent of when they were young. They stayed that way for the next few nights as they waited for permission to see their sister.

When they had entered her room, and neared her bed, they watched as her grey eyes brightened.

"Reg!" Hermione hugged her younger brother tightly, but when she looked over their joined shoulders, she saw her twin.

"S-siri?" Her voice was soft, almost scared as she stared at him.

"Oh my god Mia." He rushed forward and cradled his sister into his chest as he felt her tears against his neck.

"Please Mia, I'm so sorry, I love you so much don't leave me. Me-and Reg- we can't do this without you." Hermione's hands got even tighter on him

"Oh Sirius, I've missed you so much. I'm sorry for scaring you, I was only trying to help! I didn't want Snape to get Remus in trouble, or make Remus feel guilty!" She was babbling between her sobs as she clung to Sirius. Sirius rocked her back and forth as he opened his arms for Regulus to join the tight hug.

Dorea watched quietly from the door as the small family hung onto each other. Her heart hurt for all that they had to suffer. Their mother had disowned all three now, and had left invisible and visible scars on all of her children.

Hermione's recovery was rather speedy as she had little physical pain other than an exhausted magical core. Hermione herself was eager to see James, to hug him and thank him for what he did for her, before setting him straight for even daring to hurt himself like that for her.

Hermione was the first to enter his bedroom when they had been given the all clear, closely followed by Sirius.

Hermione hugged the messy haired boy as soon as she reached him. James's arms enclosed her as she made sure to avoid his left side, where he was all bandaged up.

"Oh my god James, I can't believe you! You could've died! Don't you ever do something so recklessly foolish again you hear?" Her voice was thick with emotion as she was muffled by his shoulder as she buried her head against him hugging him tightly.

"Mione, I would do it all over again. School would be so boring without our favorite lioness." His words made Hermione sniffle and hug him tighter. It was the silent reassurance she needed.

Sirius hugged James next, as he muttered to his brother in all but blood.

"Thank you so much for saving my sister Mate." James hugged Sirius as he smiled at the two twins.

"So does this mean I get to talk to Hermione again and have intelligent conversations?" Remus's drawl washed over the room.

"OI!" James and Sirius were mock-offended, as Hermione's bell like laughter echoed throughout the room.

All the teenagers curled up that night in extra beds that had been conjured by house elves in James's room. Each had their own bed as they curled up as Hypnos pulled them into his lair.

A heartbreaking shriek tore through the calm silence of the night. Sirius jerked away, as he looked up to see Hermione in her bed, shrieking as her subconscious trapped her in memories.

The two other boys were climbing out of bed as they all went to help the girl who they all were so close to.

Sirius and James sat down on each of her sides, while Remus sat down next to Sirius. Sirius soothingly brushed her hair away, James had grabbed one of her thrashing hands and rubbed circles into it.

Slowly she calmed down enough for her eyes to open to the blue, grey, and hazel ones that stared down at her with worry.

Sirius didn't speak, just pressed a kiss to her head as he settled down beside her. James smiled and did the same on her other side.

Remus smiled at her softly, "We're here for you Hermione." With that he settled down next to Sirius, listening to the steady breathing of his friend as he grabbed the blankets from all around to wrap around them.

Charlus chuckled when Dorea came down for tea that morning.

"Have you checked on the kids?" Alphard raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter sipping his own black coffee.

"I hadn't yet this morning why?" Dorea looked up at Charlus amused grin with her own soft smile.

"Come on, you too Alphard."

Charlus lead his wife and his friend too the floor where all the teenagers were staying and he opened the door to James's room silently.

Curled up silently on her bed was all four teenagers. Hermione was in the center, with James to her elft. Hermione's head was resting on James's shoulder as he had his arm lounging carelessly on her waist, the other tucked under his head. On Hermione's right, Sirius was turned to his sister. Leaning into Sirius's back, Remus had his face hidden away as he snored softly. Blankets were tangled all around them, Sirius had one leg over Remus as they shared two of the blankets.

Dorea smiled sweetly at the sight while Alphard spoke quietly to Dorea, "Your son is lucky he is currently recovering, otherwise I might need to hurt him for being that close to my baby niece."

Dorea rolled her eyes at her own nephew, "She's a teenager Alphard."

"She doesn't need boys."

Charlus let out a small laugh, "I don't know which one of them is worse, Sirius or Alphard."

Dorea chuckled as she leaned into her husbands embrace, watching as the teens slept soundly, blissfully unaware of anything other than each other.

Remus was the first of them to awake. He felt the shifting of his pillow wake him up, but he burrowed his face deeper into the pillow in order to steal just a few more minutes of sleep. He inhaled deeply, as his pillow smelled of leather, something spicy, and citrus. Leaning closer to the pillow, he went to hug his pillow closer when his hand came into contact with a hard body. Opening his eyes, he was staring into inky black hair, instead of his pillow. His face burned as he realized he was currently cuddling into his "pillow" otherwise known as Sirius Orion Black Trying to pull away as much as possible, Remus found himself trapped under Sirius's entangled limbs.

On the opposite side of the bed, James was slowly pulling away from sleep. The black curls that spread out over his chest made him smile. Hermione was curled into him, her soft breaths dancing across his collarbone as she slept. He, unlike Remus, didn't try to pull away. There wasn't anything wrong with this anyways, _right?_

 **Double update tonight! I just couldn't resist, and decided to end with a bit of fluff seeing as it's been a bit of a rough go for our favorite gryffindors. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! Please let me know what you think about the story, chapter or any predictions you have so far!**


	16. Old Friends, New Family

Summer passed easily after the first month. Regulus had decided to live with his Uncle Alphard, while Hermione and Sirius stayed at Potter Manor.

James took a bit longer to recover, but soon both himself and Hermione were running around the manor with Remus and Sirius. Marlene and Dorcas had visited a few times during the summer, and Hermione and the two girls had gone out.

Charlus called Hermione and Sirius down into his study alone.

"You're mother has unofficially disowned both of you. Of course, Alphard would never let her disown his favorite niece and nephew. That being said, I've spoken to Alphard and it will be best if you two stay with us until you're of age. Dorea and I look at you like you are our own, and we want to take you under the protection of House Potter." Sirius and Hermione stared at him for a second in shock, before they hugged the man tightly.

"Thank you so much." Hermione whispered into his robes while Sirius nodded along in agreement of his sister.

Charlus smiled down at the two kids and hugged them even tighter, "She won't lay another finger on you." His face darkened as he kept speaking though.

"Because of old pureblood laws protecting her as a family of the Sacred 28, we can not do anything to her. I, however, will not allow her to lay a hand on you. If she tries to get you alone, you find myself or Alphard."

Pulling both of the teens in for a tight hug, "Even if it is not by name or blood, you are Potters."

Sirius was not ashamed to admit that this made him start to tear up, as both him and Hermione had tears falling down his cheeks. Even Charlus's bright eyes had a shine of tears in them as he held both kids close. After a few minutes of the touching embrace, he allowed them to go back off and find James and Remus who were lounging around their rooms.

It was a sunny morning, when Hermione and Remus were sitting at the table as James and Sirius were switching between shoveling food in their mouth or otherwise looking dead to the world as sleep still clung to them. Marlene popped her head through the floo in a fire call.

"Hello Marlene." Hermione greeted cheerfully as she went to see her friend.

"Hey Mione! Listen guys we're going out with Lils tonight to see some band perform and do you guys want to come with?"

"Oh that would be awesome, we would love to we just have to ask the Potters." Hermione said smiling brightly.

"I'll go ask now." Remus rose from his chair and disappeared to find either Charlus or Dorea.

"Perfect, Mione you'll come get ready with us girls right? " Marlene immediately developed puppy dog eyes as she turned to look at Hermione.

"Of course!" Hermione laughed, "Do you think we could possibly invite Fabian and Gideon? I haven't seen them all summer."

Sirius frowned and grumbled into his food, while James suddenly felt a strange churning in his stomach.

Marlene grinned, "Of course, as soon as Remus returns I'll floo them. We were thinking about inviting Peter but I don't know his address to floo him, could you guys pass on the message?"

Sirius shook his head, "Sorry Marls, Pete went away for the summer with his family, going to some place near the states."

"Canada I think it was."

They didn't have to wait long for Remus to reappear, as he informed them that they were allowed to go.

"I'll go shower and then I'll floo over Marl?" Hermione said, finishing her tea.

"Perfect, and I already have an outfit planned for you. Boys floo over at seven." Clicking out of the fire call, Hermione left the room while the boys finished up their breakfast.

A couple hours later, the boys had reconvened in the front room to leave and say goodbye to the Potters.

"Have fun boys." Dorea wished them well as she gave each of them a hug.

"Stay together, and you make sure you watch the girls you never know who's at these type of places." Charlus voice was a bit gruff, showing his worry over the kids who he had come to see as children.

"Don't worry dad, we got this." James said cheerfully. With a fond smile on his face, Charlus wished them a final goodbye before whisking his wife away to let the boys go.

Remus's shaggy sandy blonde hair fell down tastefully as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim jacket. Dress in a pair of black denim jeans, that hugged his firm thighs and loosened around the black canvas sneakers that he wore. He had paired it with a tight white t shirt, that showed off his good physique with a red flannel on underneath the jacket, peaking out tastefully.

Sirius let his shoulder length black hair hang down. He wore a pair of black denim jeans, like Remus, but he had paired it with a pair of black boots. His own shirt was black, framing the quidditch developed muscles, which went well with his classic leather jacket. He had captured the essence of the "bad boy" look and pulled it off well.

James was the only one dressed in the dark blue style jeans. He had pulled on a pair of worn trainers, that looked more a dark charcoal then they did black from what he had put them through. With a plain black t shirt on, he had a button up carefully layered on top. It was tasteful and effortless. His hair was windswept, but not like his son's who often looked like he had just rolled out of bed but was rather purposeful and was flattering for the teenager.

Flooing to the home of Marlene McKinnon, they saw Stephanie and Harrison McKinnon sitting on the couch.

"The girls should be down soon." Stephanie smiled as the boys waited.

It didn't take much longer for the girls to join them. The McKinnons were quick with their goodbyes as they shooed the kids towards the fireplace. Sending them on their way, it was in the alleyway that they had been spit out into that the boys were able to get a good look at the four girls who had joined them.

Marlene had on a pair of blue bell bottoms that hugged every curve and showed off her womanly frame. Her shirt, if it could be considered such and Remus wasn't sure if it could, had three buttons that kept her bosom covered, however it tight just below the bottom of her chest. The two tails of the knot hung down, dangling over her exposed midriff. She had on a boots that came with a heel, giving her a few extra inches of height. Her hair was curled in large luscious curls that bounced with every step.

Dorcas was wearing a white shirt with some muggle band displayed on the front. The shirt had been knotted in the front, leaving the small sliver of mocha color skin exposed before the denim of her skirt cut off any wandering eyes. The skirt fell down to a few inches just above her knee. A pair of high black boots adorned her legs, making them look rather long and slender. Her hair was set free for her righteous curls to catch the light and glimmer with the different shades of brown and red that scattered it.

Lily was dressed in a pair of high waisted suede pants that laced up in the front. She had a floral shirt that clung to her top, with wide flowing sleeves. She looked more flower child than the rest of them, but it was her style. Her long flowing red hair danced around her body, falling down to her waist. Her dark brown boots had a heel that clacked with every step she took.

Hermione loved the outfit Marlene had chosen for her. It was more reminiscent of the style in her past life, not that Marlene would have known this when choosing an outfit for her. She had on a leather mini skirt that exposed most of her long shapely legs, her shirt, which Sirius most definitely did not consider a shirt, was mostly a deep wine color and was lacey and exposed her womanly curves open. Her own boots, came over her knee and stopped just below mid thigh. She had brought a black leather jacket with her as well, which matched her skirt and brought the outfit together.

Sirius turned his glare on Marlene, remembering that he had chosen the outfit for Hermione. James felt his mouth go dry and his tongue feel heavy as he took in his friends outfits. Remus was trying not to stare at any of his friends.

"Where to from here Marls?" Hermione asked, rocking on her heels in excitement.

"Follow me, Fabian and Gideon said they meet us there." Sirius grumbled at the mention of his sister's boyfriend as they followed Marlene down the dark alley. As they entered, Hermione caught sight of the parapheniala being sold and gasped.

"You didn't tell me we were seeing Queen!" Her eyes were wide and her eyes alight with excitement as she turned to her friends.

Marlene laughed, "It was a surprise!"

With a loud happy shriek, Hermione hugged her friend tightly. Sirius and James lead them inside, glaring at any guy who even looked at the girls.

"I thought they were a muggle band?" Lily observed, noticing how it seemed to be all wizards and witches surrounding them.

"Freddie Mercury is a half blood Lils, Brian May and Roger Taylor are both muggleborns, and John Deacon is from an old pureblood family." Dorcas explained as they make their way closer to the stage.

"I want to go find Fabian and Gideon, come on let's go." Hermione announced, grabbing Marlene's hand for assistance. The girls had started to try to find the tall redheads, but the search was fruitless and James was quick to pull them back to where they had been standing previously.

"We can find them later." He promised as the concert started.

As the music started, Hermione sang along to every song. Her grey eyes were alight with excitement as she jumped and danced with all the other fans, drawing many eyes to her from approving wizards.

Lily and Hermione sang loudly and proudly, while Dorcas and Marlene just danced along with them to the songs.

During the intermission, Marlene and Remus pulled away from the group with the promise to return with drinks.

Marlene was waiting by the counter while Remus was grabbing some bottles of water from one of the stands. As she was standing there she felt a calloused hand slide up her waist. Spinning around she just barely stopped herself from punching the Prewett in the face.

"Oh hey." He smiled down at her as he kept his hand around her waist.

"Hey Marls, I've missed you." His breath smelled heavily of firewhiskey as he pulled her closer.

Taking a step back, Marlene smiled, "Want to head back and stand with us, where's Fabian?"

Gideon tilted his head a bit confused, but stepped closer.

"Let's take this outside instead, that would be so...so much funn." His words slurred as he stepped closer again. Marlene frowned, didn't Gideon like Dorcas? He had stepped closer, pressing her close to the wall of the counter.

"Gideon, come on let's just go find everyone else."

Gideon looked so confused, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying what?"

"Gideon."

This made Marlene freeze, "F-Fabian?" Fabian's smile broke about as he got closer.

"Mmm that's right." He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her when Marlene's hand slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!" He jerked away from her, his hand resting on his cheek in shock.

"What the hell Fabian! What about Hermione? Your girlfriend?" Marlene glared at the boy in anger, as her magic crackled through her hair. Before Fabian could make up some excuse, the bartender gave Marlene the drinks. Glaring down at him, she hissed.

"Don't you ever go near us again!" Stalking off away from him, she grabbed ahold of Remus and pulled him with her to the other group.

Marlene didn't say anything to Hermione as the concert started up again, but it was obvious something was up. A frown or angry look was never wiped from her face, and she seemed on alert looking through the crowd. Remus shrugged when James and Sirius gave him questioning looks, he didn't know what had caused a reaction like this from Marlene.

The angry atmosphere continued to surround Marlene for the rest of the night. When they reappeared at McKinnon Manor, Lily finally grabbed ahold of her friend.

"Marls what happened?" Marlene sighed,

"Guys we should sit down for this."

With worried glances, all of her friends took a seat as they waited for Marlene to start talking. Taking a deep breath, Marlene kneeled in front of Hermione and took her hands tightly.

"I found Fabian when me and Remus went to go get drinks."

"Why didn't he come to stand with us?" Confusion was written on her face, Marlene swallowed forcing the next words out.

"He...Oh Hermione he came onto me and tried to kiss me." The room seemed to freeze as the words left Marlene's mouth who was muttering sorry over and over again.

"He...He…" Tears filled her eyes as she slowly comprehended what Marlene had told her.

"I didn't let him but I'm so sorry Hermione!" Marlene hugged her friend tightly, but Hermione was frozen in her seat.

Sirius's eyes blazed with anger, Remus was staring into the fire his amber eyes alight with rage, James's jaw was tense as his hands clenched and unclenched erratically. Dorcas's hand covered her mouth in shock, while Lily stood up in righteous anger.

"I'm going to castrate him!"

Marlene watched as their tight knit group rose to defend their friend and sister, while she held the girl who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Remus walked over to Hermione, his face calm while his amber eyes stayed on her.

"Hermione, love? Do you need us to stay here with you?" Hermione eye's slowly raised to Remus's face and he flinched. She had always had expressive eyes, and he could see her heart hurting, she could see that it had been crushed and shattered cruelly.

"Oh Hermione." He pulled her into a tight hug, and she cried into his embrace. Her soft sobs shook her small frame, her breath coming in short gasps. It further angered the group, and James and Sirius's hands were closing around their wands. Lily's was already out as she marched towards the floo in order to give the Prewett a piece of her mind when Hermione's small voice stopped her.

"Don't go. Please. Just stay."

Lily made up her mind and stood up.

"Everyone up, Potter will we all be able to stay at your house?"

"Um, yeah probably, I can talk to mum and dad." Despite the anger, he looked confused at her question.

"Then we are all staying there tonight, I know the perfect recipe for tonight. Hermione, go with Marlene and get washed up and just change into some comfy pajamas."

Marlene stood and walked her to the floo, nodding at them before they disappeared in a whoosh of green.

"Alright, Dorcas you and me are going to go to my house and we're going to get some movies. Boys you are in charge of getting food, any kind of baked goods, junk food, chocolate, get it all." Lily sent them off with the orders.

An hour later, the friends were set up in James's room sitting in front of a white sheet that Remus had set up. On the projector that Lily had brought was playing Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Snacks were spread out across the floor while the teens curled up watching the movie.

Marlene and Dorcas were leaning on each other. Remus was lounging across the floor his long legs spread out while Lily had her feet propped up in his lap as she leaned against some pillows. Hermione was curled up in between Sirius and James.

While the others laughed freely at the move, James and Sirius kept their eyes on Hermione. They only relaxed when they saw the smallest of smiles finally grace her face.

While Hermione's eyes remained on their makeshift screen, James and Sirius shared a look that held a clear message for both.

Fabian Prewett was a dead man.

It was in these positions that they remained when Lily had started the next movie. As Rocky Horror Picture Show played across the screen, the group was lulled to sleep by the sounds of Dr Frank N Furter and Janice.

James lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his room before glancing down at the girl that lay next to him. His eyes flicked over to where Lily lay sleeping. Both had some similarities, but they were vastly different. They both were absurdly smart, and they often fought for what they believed in what was right. But while Lily had made his stomach tighten and made him want to show off, Hermione made his mouth go dry and his hands all sweaty.

But Lily...wasn't she the one he was meant to be with? Her fiery temper that matched her hair, her witty banter, her gorgeous green eyes that drew him in. Wasn't it her that she was suppose to long to be holding and protecting? So why was his mind constantly filled with dark wild hair, and bright silver eyes. Why was the scent of vanilla and raspberries that made him feel at home. How could the thought of her not being there make him want to die a thousand times over instead? It was wrong, it's Sirius's sister. It's Hermione. He shook his head and focused on Lily again.

He sighed as he stared at her, watching how her long hair spread out on her pillow, her nose twitch slightly in sleep.

Lying on his back he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. This had to be a phase, he was just caught up in how Hermione looked. It was Lily who was meant for him after all. Besides, it's not like Hermione would ever feel anything for him anyways so it was no use focusing on the impossible.

With this resolve in mind, he drifted back off to sleep.

The morning came all to quick, and Hermione was the first of her friends to rise. Sliding away from her friends, Hermione slipped away to stand on the balcony. The grounds of the manor were painted in oranges, pinks, and reds as the sun rose in the sky. She sighed, running her hand through her messy hair as she thought about the previous night.

She sighed as a few tears made their way down her face. It felt as if they were a mix of happiness and pain. Pain from the betrayal and heartbreak that Fabian had caused. But the stronger sense of happiness filled her as she glanced back at her friends.

While they could never replace her old friends, she was seeing glimpse in them now. Sirius was funny and seemed to always make her laugh like George always had. He was his own type of person, loud, a bit obnoxious, but he was loyal, protective, and he loved Hermione just like she loved him. Remus offered the silent support that she had loved in Harry, but he had given her the same intellectual challenge as Theo once had. But Remus was fierce and protective, he spoke up when the time came but knew when to hold his tongue.

Marlene had a fiery temper and confidence, she didn't take anything from anyone and her loyal nature that drove her to protect her friends. Dorcas was the most soft-spoken of the gryffindors, but she brought out the beauty in all the quiet details of the world. The girls were a pair on their own, and while had a familiar essence of Ginny and Luna, Hermione connected with Marlene and Dorcas more than she ever had the other two.

Lily was perfectly happy making her opinion known, damn the rest of them. She was fierce, but she was like Hermione in that she accepted everyone with their faults. Hermione could see why people often praised Lily Potter. She was kind and sweet, she had a beauty that no one else could challenge and a mind to go with it. And then there was James. James who had the fiery passion of Blaise, who could prank like Fred, but something about him was so distinctly _James._ Hermione wasn't quite sure how Lily didn't give into James if she was honest, but she knew it would come soon. After all, Sirius and Remus had told them many times that James and Lily had been perfect together.

As she reminisced on the stories she had often been told, she could only hope that she would get to have that happiness soon.

 **Ahhh, I smell some denial. Had to admit this was such a fun chapter to write, especially when I expose more of Hermione's past. Do you like it? Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! Please let me know what you think of the story, any predictions for the future or whatever. Until next time~**


	17. Summer Ends

After the events of the Queen concert, Hermione's friends stayed close to her in order to keep her from hurting over the redheaded gryffindor. It was one of the rare days when it was just Hermione, Sirius, and James. However, this was purposeful as the small family would be going into the Wizengamot.

Dorea had laid dress robes out for all of them to wear that day. A simple pair of black trousers, white oxford, and a dark charcoal waistcoat for James and Sirius with nice black robes on top. Hermione wore a black pencil skirt that clung to her hips and thighs, paired with a pair of simple black heels that were easy to walk in. Tucked into her skirt was a white silk blouse that showed off her womanly figure and made her appear as a young woman ready to take on the world. She also wore a pair of nice black robes on top of her outfit.

She joined her brother and the Potters down in the front room where they were waiting to set out to the ministry. Charlus lead the group through the floo and into the ministry. As they began their journey down below to the chambers were the Wizengamot was to be held, Hermione pressed closer to Sirius as a chill climbed up her spine.

She had yet to have a good experience at the ministry, and she felt her hand slip around part of her wand as she walked, thankful that her robes hid the motion. Sirius kept one hand on the crook of her elbow as they walked, he could feel how she stiffened upon entering the building. She was tense and her eyes darted around the room unsure, as if waiting for something to happen.

Once they entered the courtroom, Charlus went to take the seat of House Potter while Dorea sat down with the three teenagers in the visitor's seats. James and Sirius sat down with cool grace that had been ingrained in them since birth, neither displaying any sign of nervousness. Dorea's face was a calm cool mask. Hermione herself plastered on her face of indifference that she had perfected during many criminal proceedings that had followed the war.

The room and the seats of many houses slowly filled up, until the Chief Warlock took their seat at the head of the room and called the room into order.

After the formal and mandatory formal introductions, the floor was raised his lit wand.

"House Potter, the Wizengamot gives the floor to you."

"Thank you sir, House Potter wishes to bring Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Walburga Black under the protection of House Potter." Whispers broke out across the floor, as eyes flickered between Alphard Black and Charlus Potter. Some fell on the twins who kept their heads high but averted looking at any of the noble houses head's.

The Chief Warlock raised an eyebrow, before turning to Alphard, "Does House Black find any problem with a request?"

"No sir."

"Does the Wizengamot find a reason to deny House Potter this request."

While some eyes looked disdainfully on the so-called blood traitors, no wands lit the room proclaiming that there would be no argument.

"Will Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Walburga Black of House Black please step before the Wizengamot." The twins stood from the visitors box and walked down to the ground, standing directly in front of the stands of the Noble Houses and the leaders of the Wizengamot.

The Warlock raised his wand in front of the witch and wizard before him, as a soft glow emitted around the two Black twins. Now on their once plain black robes, the insignia of House Potter was embroidered over their right breast.

With his wand pressed to his throat, the Chief Warlock's voice rang through out the chambers, "Let it be recognized before the Wizengamot, that Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Walburga Black of House Black have been brought under protection of House Potter, so mote it be."

All of the heads of houses stared down at the two teens, watching their every step as they returned to sit with James and Dorea. Although hidden behind their cool facade, Hermione and Sirius were beaming on the inside at having a true family.

Hermione sat in between James and Sirius for the rest of the meeting, while Dorea sat in front of them like a lioness waiting to protect her cubs. When the meeting was adjourned, Charlus walked over to the group of four and pulled the two Black children into a hug.

Dorea's light voice danced around their ears, "Welcome to the family, loves."

Hermione and Sirius faces were taken over by bright smiles as they hugged both adults. Charlus smiled, and took his wife's hand as the three children followed them as they lead the way out of the chambers.

Reaching the end of the long hallway that lead to the lifts, James leaned against the black marble walls as he turned to his friends. Charlus was speaking softly with Dorea, as Hermione and Sirius grinned right back at James. The scene was quickly interrupted by the rhythmic tapping of a wooden cane on the marble floor.

Appearing before the family was Abraxas Malfoy, his blonde hair tied by a leather cord to hand low at the nape of his neck. His cold steel eyes swept over the family, landing on the two who were not blood related.

It did not go unnoticed by Charlus and Dorea when the wizard and witch stiffened, Sirius's hands curled into fists and Hermione's hand twitched and wrapped subtely around the base of her wand.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Potters, and the...Blacks." His tone clearly stated that he did not believe either child fit to carry the name.

"Abraxas." Charlus voice was cool, and was merely greeting the cold man because it was polite. Charlus believed them to be saved when the lift rattled behind him, signalling it's arrival. As the gates opened to allow them on, the cane of polished black wood struck against the wall, blocking the three teens from moving to follow the two adults.

James's hazel eyes burned into the cold steel of the elder Malfoy as he stepped closer to Sirius and Hermione taking a protective stance.

"A word of advice for you three, you will not always be safe, I recommend not making yourselves more of a target than you already are." A growl slipped through Sirius's teeth, while Hermione's eyes bore coldly into his.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow, her hand tightening on her wand as she readied herself into the familiar fighting stance.

Abraxas smirk was colder than the one worn by Draco or Lucius, and it promised so much more, "It is a fact Miss Black."

Charlus eyes were blazing with a cold fury as he stepped in front of the trio.

"I recommend not saying such things to my children Lord Malfoy, I do believe threatening underage wizards and a witch would not appear good on your family."

"You are a fool Charlus Potter, you will not be able to protect them forever, and the world is a cruel and unforgiving one." He spoke his words so nonchalantly one could imagine him commenting on the weather the same way.

"Watch yourself Abraxas." Charlus ground the words out as his own hand began to tighten around the base of his hawthorn wand. The pale man before him smirked, watching the anger and protective air that surrounded the family.

"No Charlus, I believe it is you who should be watching himself." The cold laughter echoed the halls as he left into another door through another set of halls.

It wasn't until the sound of his feet and cane disappeared that the family relaxed. Hermione's hand never once moved from her wand, her eyes still on the now closed door that he had disappeared through.

Dorea lead the family onto the lift, wanting to rid them of the tense air that surrounded them much to closely for her liking.

That night, Dorea leaned into Charlus embrace as their house remained silent as the children had retired to bed the hour prior.

"We must protect them, my love." Dorea looked up into the hazel eyes she loved so much as the arms around her tightened.

"We will pet." His voice was solemn with the unspoken promise. His face was blazing with protective rage for his family, especially the three who remained on the floor below their own.

Dorea turned into her husbands chest, and relaxed in his familiar embrace. Taking the chance to press a soft kiss to the hand that held her, she looked up at her husband. However, Charlus never learned what his wife was going to say when a frightened house elf popped into their room.

"Mistress Dorea! Master Charlus, the young misses needs yours help!" The elf's tennis ball eyes were wide, and the long spindly fingers wrung together in a clear sign of stress.

Dorea and Charlus were jumping up and running to Hermione's room, when they saw the doors of James's and Sirius's rooms open as they were lead out by house elves. Tinky had a hold on both James and Sirius and snapped her fingers, and several lights flashed around the door watching as wards were taken down by the ancient magic of the elves.

Tinky pulled the boys in as Hermione's tortured screams echoed throughout the otherwise silent house. Thrashing in her bed, her face gleaming with sweat as she appeared paler than before. Dorea was about to rush to her, when Charlus held her back.

Her eyes bore into his with silent questions, but he nodded to see Sirius and James rushing to Hermione to pull her from whatever horror her subconscious was showing her. James was pulling Hermione up, so that she was braced against his chest. Sirius was speaking softly to her, rubbing her hand and back.

Her eyes sprang open, as they did a full scan of the room as if searching for any danger. Her fingers twitched as if about to grab her wand, but James was faster in sliding his hand into her threading their fingers together.

The adults watched in silent awe as the two boys-no, young men-soothed Hermione. She clung to James's hand that he had entwined with hers, while she had Sirius holding her other hand tightly in his own.

"Please stay." Hermione's voice was soft as she looked up into grey and hazel, her own vulnerability shining through.

"As if you could get rid of us." James joked softly as he adjusted to keep her comfortable.

"I'm not going anywhere little love." Sirius kissed her forehead as he smoothed her curls down. Slipping away from the room, Dorea and Charlus went unnoticed by the teens.

That night was never mentioned for the rest of the summer. Dorea and Charlus pretended not to know that James and Sirius stayed with Hermione every night. If it helped her, neither of them could find it in them to scold either boy for it.

If one had asked Dorea Potter, she would have told them that summer had gone by far too fast. August was winding down, the wind picked up to alert all to the coming of the end of summer. And with that meant that the children would soon find themselves back at Hogwarts.

For this reason, the Potter family currently were walking through the Leaky Cauldron to go to Diagon Alley and retrieve whatever it was that was needed for three sixth years. Dorea had requested that James and Sirius go ahead to the apothecary, Dorea would be stopping by Madam Malkin's to pick up a few new uniform pieces. Hermione and Remus volunteered to start getting their books at Flourish and Blotts.

James and Sirius had a rather easy time in getting what they needed for their potions classes. Grabbing four of everything for themselves, Hermione, and Remus. Once everything was payed for, Sirius stepped out onto the cobbled street and began to head towards Flourish and Blotts. James was quick on his heels when he stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a red flash in his peripherals.

He was pivoting and walking in the opposite direction as Sirius faltered noticing his friend was no longer following him. The messy haired wizard had a look of pure rage on his face as he stepped in front of the Prewett twins.

Sirius felt cold rage burst through his veins when he saw just who his friend was confronting, he was quick to join them.

"Prewett." James spat glaring at the ginger wizard.

"Potter what do you want?" Gideon asked him, as Fabian stared at the younger teen in annoyance.

"I want to know what your problem is!"

"You're the one that came up to us!" Fabian spat back.

"Then enlighten me why you thought you should cheat on Hermione." James glared getting up in Fabian's face.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what I was doing." Fabian defended.

"That's no excuse!" Sirius was glaring in anger at the boy who had torn at his sister's heart.

"You asked her out! You wanted to date her and I should have known you couldn't change. How dare you play Hermione like that Prewett! You're a bloody man slut and if you ever go near her again I will make sure no woman will ever go near you again." Sirius glared ferociously at the taller boy and Fabian was once again reminded why it was a bad idea to mess with the marauders.

Gideon, however, was not about to let the younger teen just insult his twin.

"You're just as bad as Fabian is Black, besides Hermione said yes didn't she, if she didn't want to get hurt than she never should have taken the risk that came with a relationship."

"Any respectable man would never cheat on a woman or attempt to!" James growled out at the twin, "Breaking up with her is one thing, but this is a completely other problem." James's hands were beginning to shake with anger as he glared at the two gingers.

Gideon got in James's face, his own hands curling into fists, "What are you saying Potter!?"

"I'm saying your brother is worse than the slytherins!" Gideon growled and raised his wand at the boy in front of him, causing Sirius and Fabian to whip out their own wands, but James never even made a move to grab his own.

Fabian was the first to try to curse the hazel eyed teen, but James fist collided with his chin first.

"Fight me like a man!" He barked in his face, raising his fist again.

Fabian lurched his body at him, his fist landing on James chest. An all out brawl ensued between the four boys, before the sound of Audrey Prewett calling out for her son's. James's eyes blazed with unsatisfied anger and resentment while Sirius stepped at the boys.

"Never speak to my sister again or you will regret it."

Fabian opened his mouth to retort when another voice drifted through the darkened alleyway.

"James? Sirius?" Hermione's voice was raised in question as she passed unknowingly by the alleyway where they resided.

Casting one last warning look at both gingers, the two dark haired wizards left them behind cleaning away any evidence of the fight that could not be hidden by clothing.

They quickly found their way to Hermione and Remus.

"I'm starved." Sirius complained as they walked through the cobbled street.

"You're always hungry." Hermione teased, smiling at her brother.

"Well if you didn't wander off, we could already be at Florean's meeting Pete and the others." Remus said, smirking at his two friends.

Before either boy could respond to their friends teasing, Hermione let loose an excited squeal as she rushed forward to see her friends sitting outside of the ice cream shop. She wrapped Peter up in an excited hand.

When she had first met the nervous boy, she had been wary of befriending him after what she knew of the future. But it didn't take her long to think about maybe she could turn him away from the future he had lived once. Besides, he was so sweet, and was terrifyingly similar to Neville. While Neville was more outspoken when it came to his morals, Peter had the same sweet, endearing touch to his own nervousness and Hermione had dedicated part of her year to building his confidence and helping him with her studies.

"Hi Hermione!" Peter hugged her back tightly, a smile spreading brightly across his face at the sight of his friends.

Hermione quickly passed on to hug Marlene, Dorcas, and Lily. Soon enough, the large group of friends was sitting at the table eating ice cream and catching up.

"Oh by the way guys, my parents wanted to have a barbeque and meet your families and well would you want to come over on Saturday?" Lily asked shyly, knowing that there would be many questions about all the muggle things.

"Of course we would! I'm sure Dorea and Charlus would love to meet your parents to Lil. Oh I've missed the muggle world so much." Hermione spoke for herself, James, and Sirius beaming at Lily.

"I'll see if my parents want to come but I would love to come Lils." Remus smiled sweetly at her. Peter, Dorcas, and Marlene quickly gave similar promises.

Plans were made easily, and it soon was decided that Hermione, Sirius, James, Remus, Marlene, Peter, Dorcas, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter, Hope Lupin, Stephanie McKinnon, Jonathan McKinnon, Helena Meadowes, and Raphael Meadowes would all be at the Evans residence on Saturday for a muggle barbeque.

The teens were dressed in muggle clothing as they lead their parents to the Evans household. Lily answered the door, wearing a lovely orange floral shirt with bell sleeves and a pair of high waisted denim shorts. She smiled sweetly and invited them all in.

Harold and Rose Evans was delighted to see the teens dressed similarily to Lily. All of the boys wore simple blue jeans. Sirius had paired his with a Led Zeppelin t shirt, Remus had chosen a navy polo shirt, Peter had decided upon a simple red and gray striped polo, while James was wearing a plain black t shirt.

Marlene had chosen on a flowy off the shoulder shirt that was covered in daisy's and also sported her own pair of denim shorts and sandals. She had styled her blonde hair in a half up half down, letting the silky strands run down her back. Dorcas was dressed in a denim skirt and a white t shirt that she had tied in the front, paired with a pair of white tennis shoes. Her curls hung freely around her face. Hermione was wearing a pair of denim high waisted shorts with a charcoal halter top.

Dorea immediately flocked over to Rose to introduce herself and offer her any help she could. Charlus and Raphael were talking to Harold about the grill he had and how it worked. Lily smiled watching her parents mingle with the parents of her friends.

Sirius was bouncing on the balls of the feet, "So what can we do for fun?"

"There's a carnival in town actually, I was thinking we could go there while we wait." Lily shrugged, but she bit her lip nervously.

Hermione brightened, "When can we go?"

"Now?" Lily's voice had gained a bit of confidence as she smiled at her friends.

"Far out!" Sirius grabbed ahold of Lily's hand and pulled her towards the door so they could go.

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Lily lead the group to the carnival. Getting tickets for everyone, they set out on search of things to do.

"Lils look a roller coaster!" Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement as she pointed the ride out to her friends. Dragging them over to the ride, they were quick to pay with their tickets and they climbs into the carts.

James had decided to sit with Hermione on the carts further back, Marlene and Remus were seated closer to the middle along with Dorcas and Peter, while Sirius had sat with Lily towards the front.

Hermione started to tighten her own seatbelt when she saw the confused look James was shooting her.

"Here," she leaned her arm over and grabbed the seat belt from the other side of his waist, gently securing the two sides together as their bodies pressed together in the carts spaces, "this helps keep us seated and safe." His body heat radiated throughout her own body, making her feel a little flush as she smiled shyly at him.

"What's this for?" He pointed towards the bar that was raised at chin level.

"We need to push it down, another security measure." Taking it, she pulled the metal bar down onto their laps until it clicked.

"Now we wait until the ride starts." Hermione told him, her smile getting brighter and brighter. As she finished speaking, the loudspeaker announced the rules to the ride and that it would be starting shortly.

The ascent was slow, building up the suspense. Hermione could see James smiling but his hands tightened nervously on the bar in their laps. When they reached the top, she could hear him audibly gulp at the height they had reached.

"Hermione is this-" He never finished the question as the roller coaster had lurched into its speedy defense. His voice was drowned out by the loud shriek from the first cart of the roller coaster where Sirius and Lily sat. Hermione laughed happily, throwing her hands up in the air has her hair whipped around her as they sped along the tracks. She could hear Sirius's horrified shrieks, James seemed stuck between fear and excitement. Remus laughed loudly while Marlene whooped at each drop.

After getting off the rollercoaster, she laughed at her brother's disdainful look at the ride again.

"What next?" Marlene was bouncing on her feet as she looked excited at the prospect of another ride like the one she had just experienced.

Lily shrugged, "We can walk around and find what else we like."

As they walked around, they chose rides on a whim. Marlene had declared that nothing could beat the roller coaster, Remus disagreed saying that bumper cars were much more fun. Dorcas preferred keeping her feet on the ground, and determined that the carousel was more her speed. Peter believed that the house of mirrors was superior, wonderful pranking opportunity he had excitedly added when they got out of it. James and Sirius stood firmly in the belief that the swing ride was superior because of its similarities with flying.

Hermione and Lily had their arms linked as they lead their way through the different game booths set up.

Lily and Hermione boredly commented on every game, letting their wizarding friends know about the scams about each one.

They stayed until the sun began to sit low in the sky. Lights lit up the carnival as the orange glow rested on the field it sat in.

Pulling the boys away from the basketball game, they made the trek back to Lily's house.

Dinner was eaten in her dining room, wizards, witches, and muggles breaking bread together as they ate the delicious food. After dinner, the adults retired to the sitting room with some drinks while the kids surrounded the fire out back with marshmallows.

With a playful grin, Sirius rose his first s'more into the air.

"I propose a toast!"

"To sixth year." Marlene rose her own along with his.

"To friendships." Remus's voice was soaked in happiness as he smiled at his friends.

"To many good nights!" Sirius smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"To unforgettable memories." James eyes fell on Hermione unconsciously as he spoke.

"To the eight of us." Lily smiled raising her marshmallow, tilting it so the gooey mallow didn't drip.

"To the story of tonight and many more nights like it!" Hermione said happily, tapping her own s'more to her friends.

The fire crackled and let sparks into the air, as it was joined by the merry laughter of the close friends. When the parents had come out to gather their children, they were greeted with the sight of the all curled up sharing stories.

Rose snapped a picture of them with a smile, which Dorea quickly duplicated with her wand.

Charlus and Dorea smile down at their own photo, watching how the Sirius was leaning heavily on Remus. Hermione was lying down her head on James lap as he toyed with her hair. Lily sat cross legged, her back against Sirius. Peter was sat across from James and Hermione his head back as he smiled at the stars like he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Marlene and Dorcas sat close together as Dorcas leaned her head on Marlene's shoulder. The pictures screamed of teenage fun and childhood innocence. They looked without a care in the world, and it was with fear in his heart that Abraxas Malfoy's message rang in Charlus head.

 **Another one done! What did you guys think, anyone catch my reference? I love the Potters taking in Sirius and Hermione, and I love protective marauders! Thank you so much to anyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed! Please let me know what you think about the chapter or the story and let me know if you have any predictions. Until next time loves~**


	18. The Start of Sixth Year

Eyes turned towards the group of people, all adorning the same black robes. Red eyes followed with delightment, watching as each hidden figure took their seat at the long table.

"Welcome my friends, I believe the time to make ourselves known is closing in very soon."

His snake like eyes flicked towards the wizard that had raised their hand slightly, much like a student in class. He gave the slightest nod to allow the wizard to speak.

"How will we be doing that my Lord?" The voice was curious with a dark tinge, as Thoros Nott clearly thought about all the things they could do to alert the wizarding world to what was hiding right under their noses.

One dark eyebrow raised itself, as he looked at the followers who leaned forward in their seats eagerly.

"I believe we must attack them where it will hurt most, I believe within a few weeks time the Hogwarts students will be attending their first Hogsmeade trip won't they?" His smirk was terrifying and cold, watching as heads around the room nodded.

"How _perfect_ would it be should the fools of the ministry and Dumbledore himself be helpless to save their young lives."

A murmuring of agreement broke out across the room, even a small hysterical giggle erupted from a curly haired witch who sat close to Voldemort's right.

The meeting was carried on in smaller details, but the red eyes set sight on the group of students themselves, all their identities hidden by their cloaks and masks.

"You all will have a relatively simple mission, find and recruit whoever will be loyal to our cause and if you make the lives of the muggleborn and blood traitors hell, well I wouldn't find myself too upset about that."

The teens nodded, they were eager to prove themselves and he was all too eager to exploit that. His red eyes then turned to two of the group as he banished the rest.

"Now, I believe you two were assigned to the Black siblings and the Potter boy, is there anyway they would be willing to join us?"

The first boys sneer was hidden by his robes, "They have no wishes to join us my Lord, the Black girl-Hermione-kept her youngest brother from receiving the mark, and her and her brother have already expressed their distaste for the cause during the yule tide."

The second boy nodded in agreement, before carrying on with his own statements, "Potter is just like the Black twins, and the three of them have also befriended a werewolf. They have no shame." Disgust was evident in his tone.

He simply tutted, before looking at the boys with a dark gleam in their eyes, "Find a way to," he mused for a second, before the dangerous glint returned to his red eyes, "persuade them to join us. Everyone has a weakness."

"Black and Potter's weakness is one and the same." Eyebrows raised in delight.

"It's Hermione Black."

A dark chuckle erupted from the man, "Then I'm sure you boys can find a way to exploit, after all I'm sure they would adore a Hogsmeade trip to remember."

With no more words to be spoken, robes billowed behind Voldemort as he moved away from the duo.

Dorea and Charlus were leading the three teens through the throngs of people that crowded on Platform 9 ¾ to see their children off to Hogwarts. Dorea was pulling her only biological son into a tight hug. She smiled down at him and pressed a kiss to his messy hair.

"You be good Jamie, alright? Send me and your father plenty of letters, and stay out of trouble best you can."

"No promises on staying out of trouble mum, but I'll try not to get caught." His cheeky grin tugged at her heart as she hugged him tightly again.

"Oh I'm going to miss you." She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek causing the teen to blush and pull away slightly.

"Mum!" He whined looking away when he heard Sirius snicker and saw Hermione smile sweetly at the sight.

"Don't you mum me James Charlus Potter, I am your mother and I get to say goodbye to you!" She scolded, a smile threatening her face as Charlus chuckles at his wife and son.

Dorea smirked at her blushing son, while Charlus said his own goodbyes to the two other children with his family.

"Bye Aunt Dorea!" Sirius announced loudly and hugged her tightly. Dorea laughed and kissed his cheek holding him close.

"You be good Sirius." She warned him, hugging him tight to her chest with a smile.

"Of course I will!" He pretended to be affronted that she should even suggest that he wouldn't. Hermione rolled her eyes at her brother as she said her own goodbyes to Dorea.

"We better get going and get a compartment, Peter and Remus are almost always late." Hermione said, smiling at the Potters. After a few more goodbyes, and with a promise to write over the year, the three found themselves heading towards their normal compartment on the train.

Peter and Remus were quick to join, although both arrived after the train was already in motion. The train ride carried on as it always did, up until Hermione excused herself from the compartment to change into her uniform.

On her way to the dressing rooms, a compartment slid open causing her body to bump into the larger one.

"Oh sorry." Hermione stepped back, blushing.

"Hey Hermione." Her smile faded as she looked into the deep brown eyes that she knew so well.

"H-hey Fabian." She lowered her eyes to the ground as she looked away from him.

Fabian stared down at the shorter girl, unable to step away blocking the rest of the corridor. Hermione stared at the ground, and tried to step around him.

"Hermione wait." He grabbed her wrist keeping her from going.

"What do you want?" Her head was stubbornly turned away from him.

"To talk. Please Hermione-"

"There's nothing to talk about Fabian! You tried to kiss Marlene!"

"I didn't know what I was doing! I was drunk, I'm sorry!" His tone was begging but a tinge of annoyance slipped in.

"I don't care, I don't want to be with someone who's going to forget all about me after a few drinks. I just want to forget about it." Her tone was dejected by the end, but Fabian felt like he was kicked in the stomach when she finally turned her eyes on him.

No longer did they hold the same love for him they once had, he couldn't see the same fire in them that was special for him. And damn did it hurt.

"Hermione…" He trailed off without a clue on where he wanted to lead the conversation now, his grip loosening on her wrist.

"I'm sorry Fabian, but I think it's best if we steer clear of each other for awhile." Slipping past him, her soft whispered goodbye danced through his ears as a numb feeling settled in his stomach and crawled up his body.

The only part of his body that wasn't numb, was his eyes. They prickled with tears building up, threatening to spill over. He wanted to just sit and cry, his chest ached with pain and he wanted to scream. He didn't understand. He never felt this way when he broke it off with a bird, he usually just was able to find someone else to make him forget but this was different.

He just stared at her back as she finally disappeared.

As Hermione shut the door tightly behind her, she leaned her back against the door as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

Upon returning to the compartment, she was greeted with the sight of her friends now also dressed in their own uniforms. Letting the boys rule the conversation, Hermione turned to the window and let her mind wander as she felt cool glass against her forehead.

The first few days at Hogwarts came and went without much thought. Students began to ease back into the school schedule and teachers dove straight into work. For the sixth years, it became important in the NEWT classes and buckling down to prepare themselves for jobs in the real world.

Sitting in their dorm, Hermione was standing by her dresser pulling on a worn jumper as Marlene was recounting another story of one of her summer escapades to Dorcas, while Lily blushed at the crude way Marlene spoke.

"Marlene!" Lily cried after a particularly detailed explanation of just how well Mark had used his tongue while his hands roamed her body.

"Don't knock it till you try it Lils." Marlene teased, smirking as her friend's face was growing even closer in similarity to her hair.

"She's right Lily." Hermione said about to lie on her own bed when Dorcas and Marlene each grabbed a hand and tugged her onto Lily's bed.

"Tell us everything!" Came the demand.

"W-what?" Wide grey eyes stared at her friends in confusion.

Dorcas rolled her eyes, "Clearly someone's gotten to know you rather well, and now we want details."

"I've told you guys everything so it's only fair to return the favor!" Marlene said proudly.

Hermione blushed deeply, looking away. She had never had been close with many girls before, and Harry and Ron never wanted to know about her sex life, although that might have been because they didn't even realize one existed.

"Well I might have done some things with an old boyfriend."

Lily's green eyes widened, "Fabian?"

Marlene snorted, "Please it has to be one of the boys she knew at her other home, oh maybe it was that delicious dragon tamer you told us about." Her eyes were burning, a grin working it's way across her face as her mind ran rampant with thoughts of whatever escapade Hermione had partaken in.

"No, no dragon tamers I'm afraid. But well he was my first steady boyfriend and he was passionate, sweet, down right sexy... " Hermione blushed as the words spilled out of her mouth as her memories came flooding back.

Marlene let out a throaty chuckle as she flopped down on her bed smirking at Lily,

"Well Lils, looks like you're the only one who hasn't gotten any." Lily merely stuck her tongue out at her friend as Hermione laughed.

"Wait didn't you date Benjy Fenwick?" Dorcas asked her red haired friend curiously.

"Yeah." Lily shrugged, pulling a pillow to rest under her chest.

"And you two never did _anything_?" Dorcas looked skeptical, with one eyebrow raised curiously.

"We did some things!" Lily replied hotly, blushing even brighter.

Three intrigued looks met her blushing face, the unspoken question was not lost on the ginger.

"We may have snogged in a broom closet once or twice." The reply was mumbled shyly, but loud enough for three squeals to echo throughout the space.

The mindless chatter continued for another hour or so before the girls all fell fast asleep.

Marlene had decided however, that under no circumstances were they to sleep in that day. Shaking awake a grumpy redhead, Marlene bounced over to Hermione and did the same.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up McKinnon, what ungodly hour is it!?" Lily groaned, shooting icy looks at the bubbly blonde.

"Lily it's the first hogsmeade weekend, of course I have a good reason we need to get ready!"

A voice emerged from Dorcas's side, "At 6:30?"

Marlene opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the two pillows that came flying at her face from two of her friends who were decidedly not morning people.

"Well, you're already awake so might as well get ready." Her voice was cheerful while three groans emitted around the room.

The marauders were sitting down in the Great Hall around the reasonable time of 9:30 when the four girls walked in.

Marlene was leading the group in a pair of light washed high waisted bell bottoms, with a tight shirt tucked into them. She had on a black jacket to protect herself from the cool autumn wind. Walking alongside Marlene, was Dorcas sporting corduroy bell bottoms and a cream colored jumper that hung off one shoulder.

Behind them was Lily and Hermione who looked more on the grumpy side. Lily was wearing a dark pair of bell bottoms and a shirt that read Led Zeppelin across the bust, and looked artfully shredded on the bottom, a denim jacket thrown over her arm. Hermione was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a plain white t shirt and a denim jacket herself. Her outfit was simple but clung to every curve.

Sirius was grinning and he congratulated Lily on her fantastic music taste when he saw her shirt, but was only met with a rude hand gesture on Lily's part. James laughed at his best mate but felt his breath hitch in his throat as his eyes landed on Hermione. Swallowing painfully, he tried to rip his eyes away from her figure which did not go unnoticed by quite a few people at the table.

Remus took a glance at the looks on Hermione and Lily's faces as they sat down.

"What time did she wake you up for this trip?" He asked, having gotten used to Marlene's antics during Hogsmeade weekends.

"6-freaking-30." Lily said, filling up a cup of coffee for herself.

Sirius snorted, "Took you that long to get ready?"

"No, but it took awhile for me to convince them to get out of bed."

"Well there was no need to wake us up that early, so it's your own fault really." Hermione reasoned, picking at a muffin.

"Well it didn't kill you to wake up that early and you look bloody fantastic so it was worth it." While Lily and Hermione muttered about why it was not worth it, the rest of the group began to make plans on what they should do for the Hogsmeade trip.

Hermione shook her head fondly as they argued over plans for the trip, they had it done to a routine by this point. The Hogsmeade trip always held the same things for them: Hermione, Lily, Dorcas, and Remus would go to Scrivenshaft's while James, Peter, Marlene, and Sirius would go to Spintwitches Sporting Needs, followed by Hermione and Lily going to Tomes and Scrolls (where Remus would join them on occasion), while the rest went to Zonkos, as a group they would go to Honeydukes, before they ended up at the Three Broomsticks. It was really only after that that plans would ever really change.

Of course, after getting off the carriages, the group carried on traditions as they headed towards Scrivenshaft's and Spintwitches. But when Hermione and Lily split off to go into Tomes and Scrolls, they had not noticed the billow of black robes around them. They didn't notice just how much crowded Hogsmeade was than usual, and they never noticed the people who had entered the bookshop behind them.

 **And another one is done, what did you guys think? I love seeing how you guys caught the little Hamilton in the last chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! It honestly keeps me going. Please let me know what you think of the chapter or story overall? Any predictions? Let me know! Until next time loves~**


	19. The Hogsmeade Attack

James and Sirius were leading the group through Zonko's as they explored the familiar shelves for new supplies to buy. Marlene and Dorcas split off from the four boys to see what they could find for themselves. Remus had a bored look on his face as his eyes flicked through the same items that had littered the shelves for years.

"Looks like someone wishes they had gone to Tomes and Scrolls instead." Peter teased his friend, an impish grin spreading across his face.

"Well it is nice to have intelligent company." Remus's voice was teasing as he smiled right back at his short friend. Peter merely poked his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Remus.

Lifting his hand to his mouth, Remus bit the tip of his thumb flicking it towards Peter, next to Sirius, James let a mock gasp fall from his mouth.

"He just bit his thumb at you he did Messr Wormtail." James stage-whispered, leaning into Peter's frame. Sirius jumped to Remus's aid,

"Well Messr Wormtail gave the good Lord Moony a raspberry he did." It took all of five seconds for the four to burst into laughter at their own ridiculous conversation.

Perusing the shelves a bit more, they were joined by Marlene and Dorcas once again, although the girls had actually purchased something from the store. Peter was inspecting some new trick candies that the joke shop had gotten in stock when a commotion drifted in from outside.

"What's that?" James wondered aloud, trying to peer through the small windows that was on the front of the shop. Little could be seen from the windows, all that was really noticeable was just how the crowd slowly became more frenzy, but nothing gave away the cause.

"I have no clue, let's check it out." Sirius was leading the small horde of gryffindors out of the shop when they heard a shriek come from their right. Whipping around, they watched in horror as black robed people were all throughout the town, their wands turned on classmates and shoppers alike.

"What the…" Marlene's voice trailed off in horror as they heard a voice shout to their left "Confringo!" Sirius and Remus acted on instinct, pulling them away from the blast site, despite the fact that none of them were that close anyways.

Sirius was paler than they had ever seen him, as he let out a horrified whisper, "They're attacking Hogsmeade."

"We have to get as many students out of here as we can." Marlene spoke as she searched the crowd for students.

Remus suddenly stiffened when he saw the colorful sparks of curses in his peripherals, trying to ignore the sudden screams and cries he heard around him. But James's voice made his blood run cold.

"We have to find Hermione and Lily!" James shouted in horror, looking around wildly as if forgetting temporarily what direction they should be in. Not that anyone could blame him, witches and wizards were rushing all around. Smoke came from a few places, covering the tops of the shops. Colors bounced across their vision as sparks came from wands left and right, some dark jinxes, some protective charms.

Sirius's eyes hardened to steel as he turned in the direction of the shop the two girls had last gone in, "Marlene, Dorcas, Peter you guys start getting everyone out of here, keep yourselves safe." He warned, giving them all meaningful looks, before turning to James and Remus, "You two help me find the girls." It was less of a request and more of a statement as he was already walking off wand in his hand.

Remus glanced at his three other friends, sending them the most reassuring look he can muster before chasing after Sirius and James who were storming towards the old bookshop their wands poised for a fight.

The three marauders had gotten in close to the shop vicinity when their advanced hearing began to pick up the sounds of a fight before they were able to see anything. What they heard made them still for only a moment before breaking into a sprint for the fight.

The sight was decidedly worse than just the sounds of the fight. Still a good ways away, a hole was blasted through the once glass window walls of the bookshop. Through the window, came smoke pouring out of it yet they could not spot any fire.

Black danced around the vision, as the ominous robes of the attacking wizards and witches were swarming the shop as they did the sheets. But Hermione's snarling voice spit spell after spell out, and Lily's bright red hair dipped and dodged several hexes sent her way.

Hermione had her wand out, a determined glint in her eyes as she faced off against the wizards. Anticipating the attack, the death eaters jinx bounced right off her shield that had been put up without anyone noticing.

If Remus wasn't so terrified, he might have laughed when Lily had taken down two of their attackers with a simple conjunctivitis curse. He was able to register the many different spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes that were shot through the air.

"Confringo!"

"Expulso!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Reducto!"

"Mimblewimble!"

" _CRUCIO!"_

Remus blanched hearing the unforgivable echo in his head, the baby like voice that had spoken it burst into laughter as some poor shopper writhed on the crowd

But the three boys were frozen. Despite how fast they had tried to get to the girls, they were trapped within their own mind's as their friends battled.

Unfortunately, they made rather pretty targets in doing so. Something that Hermione had noticed before anyone else had. She erected a protective barrier around them, but that had taken the concentration off her own fight and left her vulnerable.

A slashing hex slammed her shoulder forcing her to lurch forward.

"HERMIONE!" The sight brought them out of their shocked stupor, watching as her clothes darkened with her spreading blood.

But she didn't give a second thought to it as she continued the intricate dance of the battle. Weaving her way to avoid spells and expertly shoot her own back at her attackers, it resembled some sort of dance. Fast-paced and passionate, and not missing a single beat.

No one wanted to think what could happen if she did happen to miss one.

Sirius and James were quick to edge their ways into the battle, shooting their own curses at the wizards decked in the black robes.

Remus launched into a more defensive stance, dedicating himself to covering the four of his friends. Lily was sporting several cuts already, the blood seemed to have stopped flowing from Hermione's shoulder, Remus suspected a stasis charm might have been used.

Lily found her way close to Remus's side, switching between offensive and defensive spells, doing her best to help him. The group of five moved like a well oiled machine, and they fought their hardest. But only one of them had any real experience, and their opponents were of age wizards who had spent more time learning how to tear down much tougher opponents than sixth year students.

Lily was already getting far too tired from using so much of her magical core in a way she has never had to before, James and Sirius had skill but they didn't have the poise that war taught you. They were sporting their own injuries and bruises. Remus had the endurance that his lycanthropy granted him, but he couldn't take on all the death eaters by himself. Hermione was the only one able to keep up, but one witch was not able to take on all of the death eaters that currently surrounded them.

But she was not going to let them get hurt, and she was going to take a chance if it meant protecting them.

Raising her left hand, she muttered the summoning charm to bring several brooms to her.

"Guys! Get ready!" She called to alert her friends, watching as several brooms appeared zooming towards her. Setting off a powerful protego charm, taking a good portion of her energy, she tossed each of her friends a broom.

The familiar sound of Thoros Nott's voice wafted through the air, making Hermione and Sirius stiffen at the memories it brought forth.

"Forget the others, just grab her!"

As the five teens raised in the air, Hermione turned on her own broom, protecting her friends. Sirius and James lead the way, racing forwards shooting curses from above, trusting them to follow. Remus and Lily took on the defensive for the two boys, creating shield charms around them as they went, and deflecting any stray curses that could compromise them.

Hermione turned away from her friends, not following towards the castle as she continued the battle from the air. She had to make sure that she could protect as many people as possible.

Halfway to Hogwarts escaping the boundaries of the shop away from the fighting, James and Sirius turned to regroup with their friends only to stop dead in the air.

"Oh my godric…" Sirius muttered, his eyes widening in terror as he realized his sister still was in the town's limits. James had taken off, speeding faster towards the shop his eyes wildly searching the ground for Hermione.

He had just entered the town, his eyes mad with worry as he tried to decipher in what direction to head when he found her already coming towards him. But she wasn't flying like a bat out of hell like the four of them had.

Her broom dragged on at an unsteady pace, as her body swayed slightly on top. She was pale, and her knuckles were white as she clutched the broom real tight.

James was next to her in a heartbeat, and he felt his heart drop down to his feet as he caught sight of the blood that soaked her shirt. She was weak and pallid, just barely hanging on.

Grabbing ahold of her, he lifted her onto his own broom as he sped off towards the castle, pushing himself as fast as he can go,

Reaching the courtyard, he saw Sirius, Remus, and Lily waiting. Sirius let out a cry of "Hermione!" when he caught sight of her, while Lily gasped and Remus's hands clenched tightly into fists.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing." James announced the obvious, already making his way there as he carried the weak witch in his arms.

He looked down at her, biting his own lip as he felt his worry increase.

"Hey, hey hang on for me Mia." The words were slipping out of his mouth without any precaution or worry.

"Stay with me okay, no sleeping just yet. Not until Madam Pomfrey has had her say." His voice was soft, but he could see how she tried to pry her heavy eyelids open. Her grey eyes were like molten silver as they stared into his own hazel orbs. Drawing strength from the fact that she needed him, James pushed himself to get her to safety.

Stealing another quick glance, he watched as her eyelids tried to heave themselves shut again. A prickling sensation heated up behind his eyes, which he desperately tried to ignore.

"Come on Hermione, you can't do this. Stay strong just a few more minutes. We are so close Mia, so so god damn close. You need to hold on for me." James could feel his own shirt getting warm and sticky from her blood. His limbs were screaming at him, he was sore all over and exhausted in a way he never had been before, but adrenaline kept him going for Hermione.

Bursting through into the painfully white room, he deposited Hermione on a bed while Sirius went bounding off for Madam Pomfrey. Remus gently helped Lily sit down, as she had bruises and cuts all over, but she seemed more tired than anything else.

A gasp escaped the mediwitch, before she pushed the four other students away as she got ready to help Hermione. While they moved out of the mediwitch's way, none strayed too far away.

Madam Pomfrey stripped off Hermione's shirt to get better access to her shoulder. The slashing hex had caught the porcelain skin of her left shoulder, and dragged down to the skin between her shoulder and elbow, curving down to her underarm.

The work was meticulous, as she deftly cleaned her wound. It pained Sirius when his sister flinched away, an involuntary whimper escaping as the alcohol cleaned the wound. James ground his teeth staring at the ground as a strangled noise escaped Hermione's mouth and the sizzling sound of dittany repairing her skin echoed throughout the otherwise silent hospital wing.

Several more students came in varying degrees of injury. Some seemed to be having panic attacks, others were more black and blue than anything else. Some of the older students were like Lily and ready to pass out from exhaustion more than anything else.

James and Sirius had taken a chair on either side of Hermione's bed. Lily and Remus had been ordered to lie down by the stern mediwitch due to the strain on their magic from exhaustion. Hermione was pale, but Sirius counted himself lucky that she only seemed to be peacefully asleep.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had entered at one point to survey the damage done to the students, but no one had payed them much attention.

It was closing in close to 8 p.m. when the doors to the Hospital Wing swung open with a bang and three figures came stalking in worry plain on their faces. Charlus, Alphard, and Dorea rushed to the bed where Hermione lay with James and Sirius sitting with her.

Dorea was hugging James tightly as soon as she got her hands on him, kissing his head and trying to visually scan for any injuries. She repeated the same process with Sirius once she got her hands on him.

Alphard let out a low string of curses when he saw Hermione lying in the bed, and he brushed her hair away from her face. Charlus's face was a mixture of pain and anger.

His brow furrowed over wizened hazel eyes, as he glanced over Sirius and James but his eyes continued to go back to Hermione.

"How are you boys feeling?" Alphard asked, looking at them.

"Like crap." Sirius always had a way with words.

"Everything hurts, my body feels like lead…" James trailed off, not wanting to admit to the very real terror that coursed through his veins currently. He had been in a battle, he had been back to back with Sirius and his friend had been injured. He had heard the curses they were using, those were some dark curses. People were using unforgivable curses. The screams of the cruciatus victims still echoed throughout his ears.

Dorea hugged him tightly and brought him close to her chest.

"Shhh" She muttered softly, rocking him like she had done many times when he suffered from night terrors in youth. But these monsters would not disappear when the light turned on, because this was the very real reality that they were now living in.

Sirius hands were clenched as he refused to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room. Alphard placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as the boy flinched.

"Sirius, what is on your mind son." It wasn't Alphard, but Charlus that spoke as he brought a chair next to Sirius's,

"I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Pops-Charlus, they...they wanted her. One of them said to forget about the others and grab her. They meant Hermione." Grey eyes turned towards him, an emotional storm coursing through them as tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"How am I supposed to protect her?" His voice was soft and pained, as he stared down at his only sister.

"I already lost her once, I can't do it again. I need to protect her from this, from them." His voice wavered, as he held her hand even tighter, a traitorous tear making it's way away from his left eye.

Charlus leaned into Sirius, forcing the boy to actually look at him.

"We will protect her son, you two are family. And they've made a terrible mistake tonight ."

It was Sirius's turn to raise an eyebrow now.

"They messed with the Potters, and I will make them wish they had gone to hell or azkaban for hurting my children." His voice was cold and held a righteous fury that made Sirius shiver. For once in his life, Sirius wondered if there was someone more terrifying than his witch of a mother, and if this person was standing right in front of him.

 **Woo, another one done! We've got three protective Potters, two protective blacks, and an angry and tired werewolf, I wonder what they will have to say about Hermione getting hurt. Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! It honestly keeps me writing and motivates me to keep going. Let me know what you think of the chapter and the story of all! Until next time marauders~**


	20. Trying to Get Back to Normal

Opening her eyes had never been as hard as it was currently. Her eyelids felt heavy as lead as she forced them to open. A quick glance at the window told Hermione that it was night as the near full moon hung in the sky as stars twinkled all around it. She knew she was in the hospital wing as she saw the many white beds lining the walls surrounding her.

She sat up, groaning as the skin of her left arm stretched and pulled. Her movements seemed to make the occupants surrounding her bed jump into action. Arms encircled her on either side, easing her into a sitting position. Glancing up, she caught sight of James to her left, Sirius and Remus to her right. All three boys were staring at her with worried eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak to them, but she coughed instead. Sirius's hand rested on her lower back, slowly rubbing circles as her coughs began to subside. Finally able to speak again, she set about getting some answers.

"What happened?"

"After you passed out, James brought you to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed your shoulder up nicely, and said you were also tired from the fighting so that's why you stayed asleep, with the help of some potions." Remus answered it with the same tone he did in class, except this time it was tinted with worry. Hermione nodded, glancing over each boy with her eyes.

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"Some other students were, but I'm not sure to what extent or if there was…" James trailed off, swallowing thickly as the unsaid words hung heavy in the air.

Hermione shut her eyes, swallowing thickly as the familiar feelings wound up inside her. Counting slowly to ten, she opened her eyes to look at the three boys who had come to mean so much to her.

"How are you three? Not hurt?"

Sirius shook his head, "A little bit of magical exhaustion, but nothing serious. You took the worst physical hit of our friends." Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief. The slashing hex hadn't been all that worrisome to Hermione, after all a war was closing in and a slashing hex was tame compared to some of the things that people would suffer in the war. She glanced at her brother before frowning.

"You should be resting, you look tired."

"We'll rest better when you're out of the hospital wing." James muttered darkly, his hand tightening around hers but his thumb was still gentle as it rubbed circles into the skin of the back of her hand.

"It was nothing." Hermione's voice was soft as she looked into James's eyes trying to comfort him as best she could.

"It was something Hermione, you-you were bleeding so much, you were so pale." James broke away from her gaze forcing the prickling feeling to disappear from behind his eyes.

"But I'm fine James, there's no reason to focus on the past nor on the what ifs." She used her right hand to tilt his chin to look at her, as she smiled softly at him which he returned with his own, albeit how small it was.

Sirius smiled at his sister, when Dorea and Charlus came walking in.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione's voice was amazed, and her smile spread even wider as she saw the surrogate parents.

"We came as soon as we heard there was an attack dear. How are you feeling, you gave us all quite a scare?" Dorea smiled, sitting down next to her son.

"I'm sore and tired more than anything, besides Madam Pomfrey fixed me up perfectly, not even a scar." Hermione smiled tugging at her shirt to show the creamy unblemished skin.

Charlus chuckled, happy to see her awake and smiling, and affectionately rested a hand on her shoulder, "Good, I don't want any more hospital scares like this one."

Her voice was teasing, "No promises, James and Sirius aren't the most coordinated quidditch players."

Both boys let out an offended "Hey!" Charlus let out a loud chuckle, as Remus's face broke into a grin and Hermione leaned back into her pillows smiling sweetly.

Dorea smiled and made sure all the boys were settled as well, getting blankets and pillows from the nearby unused beds.

Charlus and Dorea stood by the doorway, watching as their conversations quieted as Hypnos worked his spell through the room. Sirius and Remus were leaning against each other, both in red and gold arm chairs that James had transfigured from the uncomfortable hospital wing chairs. Blankets wrapped around each boy, as Sirius's head rested on Remus's shoulder.

James's form was stretched out in the chair, which he had transfigured into an arm chair to sleep in. His glasses were askew on his nose, as he slumped over partially on Hermione's bed. Dorea's smile brightened when she noticed the witch's small frame shift as she gently pulled the glasses away from James's face. Resting them on the bed side table, Hermione gently pulled the blankets that were falling off James's form and fixed them so he wouldn't get cold during the night before she let herself curl up.

After that weekend, many things changed at Hogwarts. Students were more cautious, prefects and older students had to shake the younger years awake from the horrid nightmares that attacked their mind's. Professors monitored students and their goings much more closely.

James, Sirius, and Remus stuck much closer to Hermione then they did before. Most of the students traveled in groups, and it was a rare sight to see a student doing anything by themselves.

For Hermione, it meant the war was closer than ever and she had to crack down and make a plan if she plans to save her loved ones. It was quickly proven to be easier said than done. Hermione had spent weeks trying to find a way to get on her own to do the work, but no matter what there was always someone with her.

It had taken weeks, but she had finally slipped away to the library by herself. Slipping through the dark stacks of books, she found a corner that was practically secluded from most in order to work on her plans.

From her bag she pulled a small leather bound journal and a muggle pen to write with. She sat down, her back against the wall as she began to jot down note after note in the journal. She created a timeline from all that she could remember, before writing down each and every horcrux made, when it was made or a rough estimate of when it had been made and where it had been hidden.

Slipping the journal into her bag, she decided to try and find any volumes on offensive and defensive magic and see if she could find anything that she had yet to learn as there was plenty she should still learn. Disappearing into one of the stacks that surrounded her corner, she began her search.

Sirius came bounding into the sixth year boys dormitory like he was being chased by hellhounds. Along with him he was tugging an irate Remus. James looked up from where he was lounging on his bed, tossing an old child's quaffle in the air above him. Peter was walking out of the bathroom when Sirius slammed into him and sent all three boys sprawling on the ground.

"Woah Sirius what's up?" James asked, watching as his friend struggled to get out from underneath Peter.

"Hermione is alone! I need the map to see where she is!" Sirius all but yelled at him as he pushed Peter off of him. Remus pinched the bridge of his nose as Sirius tore through the room for the map.

"You do realize your sister's more powerful than just about any other student, she had easily defended herself against death eaters at Hogsmeade."

Peter piped up as well, "Yeah plus I doubt any death eater would attack her where they could be found easily by other students or a professor."

Sirius growled out, "I don't care I need to make sure she's safe she is my baby sister!"

James looked at Sirius, while agreeing that he wanted Hermione safe he couldn't help but laugh at how his friend went about it, "I'm pretty sure she would have your head if she heard you acting like this."

Sirius was too busy searching the map for Hermione's name to verbally respond to James, but he did flip James a rude hand gesture in return for his kind remarks.

However, Sirius's frown and the "Oh hell no." that left his lips was enough to peak all their interests.

"What?" Peter asked, peering over his friends shoulder.

They easily spotted Hermione's dot hovering in some random corner of the library, but James's eyes narrowed on the dot that got closer and closer to Hermione's. The same dot that had Sirius jumping up and announcing that they had to go to the library now.

Hermione reached up to grab a book that had sparked her interest, but could only brush it with her fingertips when she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. Turning around, she came face to face with the green eyed boy that she had run into her second day at Hogwarts.

"Need help there?" His voice was filled with mirth as he looked down at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I should be just fine."

His green eyes shined with playfulness, before he closed the space between them and reaching over her shoulder grabbing the book she had just reached for.

Immediately she went to grab it, but he just smirked and held it too high for her to reach.

"Oh did you want this book?"

"Yes, and you know that. Now give it here." She frowned at him, her arms crossing across her chest

"Well you see now it's sparked my interest." Lips curled over his perfect white teeth in a smirk.

"Well I saw it first, you can have it when I'm done."

"Now now, you are in no space to be bidding here, after all possession is nine tenths of the law and…" He just dangled the book in her eyesight but out of her reach.

Hermione eyes darkened as she reached to grab the book from him, but he stepped closer to her. She made another reach for the book, only to find him backing her up more.

He opened his mouth to say what she could only assume to be another sarcastic remark, however they were interrupted by the group of four boys who stumbled upon the aisle.

James's eyes darkened, and he just barely bit back a snarl as he caught sight of the slytherin that had Hermione with her back against the bookstack. Peter wanted to laugh at the surprised looks on Hermione and the slytherin's face when they were interrupted. Remus frowned at the sight in front of him, feeling a bit flustered as he wondered what he interrupted, but not liking the sight in front of him nonetheless. A protective wave overtook his body as he saw how the slytherin looked down at the witch. Sirius's eyes were ablaze with anger as he caught sight of the duo. His hand was immediately curling around his wand, ready to curse the teenager when the slytherin turned down to Hermione with a smirk.

"Well I guess will have to talk more another time. Maybe you can lend me the book then." With a dangerous smirk, he dropped the book into Hermione's arms. Winking at her, he slipped away leaving three angry and protective lions, one barely hiding his amusement, and another confused.

"Hermione what was he doing here!?" Sirius questioned his sister immediately, as she stared after the slytherin who had disappeared from her view.

"I'm not sure." She shook her head, and slipped the book into her bag, not really paying attention to any of the boys as a thoughtful look played across her face.

"Ready to go, or did you boys need anything?" Once she saw Remus shake his head no, she lead the way out of the stacks. James frowned deepened even more as he could tell her mind was still on the slytherin who she had encountered in the library.

Hermione couldn't place it but the boy seemed so familiar. Something about the way he smiled or smirked at her, and the look in his eyes was familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen it before.

Her mind elsewhere, she fell into step with the boys as they walked back towards the common room. Robotically, she sat down in her usual place on the couch, with her back against the corner and her feet curled beneath her. Sirius sat down on the other side of the couch, with Remus sitting on the ground in front of him, while James lounged on the couch in between Sirius and Hermione. Peter took up residence on the armchair to Sirius's right.

Peter rambled on to them about his latest date with his girlfriend, a sweet hufflepuff girl by the name of Abigeal, however Remus and Hermione seemed to be the only ones paying him any real attention. James and Sirius were still stuck on the encounter in the library.

They barely noticed their names being called until two pillows hit each one of them in the face. Hermione was looking at them with an eyebrow raised, clearly waiting for a response to whatever she had said while Peter and Remus snicker at the lost look on their faces.

"Well?" The eyebrow seemed to arch even higher as she waited.

"What was the question?" Sirius asked, smiling innocently at his sister, who rolled her eyes and repeated the question.

"Who's the next game against?"

"Slytherins." James said, his brows furrowing as he thought to the many quidditch practices he had been running because of the upcoming game.

Remus chuckled, "This will be an entertaining game then to say the least."

Peter smirked, "Well I'm going to start a betting pool among the houses." He thought for a moment, "I'll do two, one on the games score and outcome, another on who's getting injured."

Hermione shook her head fondly at the short teen, grinning as her three other friends entered the room. Marlene and Dorcas plopped down in the chairs near Peter, while Lily sat in front of Hermione.

Dorcas and Marlene hopped right into conversation with the group asking about the betting pool, even adding in their own ideas for what Peter could do while Lily and Hermione began a new conversation on the latest book they had read.

Sirius flopped dramatically over James's lap to butt into Lily and Hermione's conversation.

"Do you two ever do anything other than read?" He asked boredly.

"Of course we do, but nothing your sweet ears need to know about." Lily teased, turning to Hermione to continue the conversation but was cut off by Remus this time.

"Oh and what would you two do that Mr Black shouldn't be hearing about?" Remus smirked at the two girls, playing along to push Sirius's buttons.

Sharing identical smirks, Hermione and Lily merely shrugged, "Oh nothing."

"I think we should hear about nothing." James pressed, leaning into the conversation more. However, the girls pretended they didn't even hear them as they picked up their conversation where they had left off.

Frowning, Sirius turned to Marlene, "Marls what do Lily and Hermione do for fun that I don't know about?"

"What happens in London stays in London."

"What?" James and Sirius looked confused and horrified by the answer, turning fast to face the other two girls.

Hermione shrugged, "You heard Marlene." Lily made the motion of zipping her lips and throwing away a key.

Before James or Sirius could push the matter any further, Remus struck up conversation with them.

"So is this a muggle book or a wizarding book?"

"Muggle, Hermione found it." The conversation continued from there, but Sirius couldn't find it to be that interested in the muggle book that Remus apparently had to read. Afterall, what was so entertaining about these kids from some place called Tulsa, what even was Tulsa?

Sirius never got to ask his question about muggle geography however as when he finally snapped out of his bored dazed, it was because of James hitting him in the head telling him to get ready for quidditch practice.

 **Another one done! Wow this one just took me forever to just sit down and write it. Hope everyone is having a good day, and I justed wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! Honestly keeps pushing me to write and continue this story so thank you to everyone. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter or story as a whole, and if you have any predictions or questions let me know! Let me know if you caught my little reference at the end ;) Until next time loves~**


	21. Things are Changing

Days passed quickly, nights came sooner and the scottish air got even colder. All this meant to the students was that winter was approaching quicker which meant the Christmas holiday was also coming up. Hermione and Sirius were excited to be returning to Potter Manor with James. Peter and Remus would also be joining them at the manor this year. Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas would all be returning to their own homes over the holiday.

Hermione was sitting with Remus in front of the fire reading, as James, Sirius, and Peter had gone out for one last snowball fight before the holiday had began. Hermione was curled up on the couch, a book settled on her lap with her hair piled upon her head her wand stuck through it. Remus was sat on the floor in front of her, his long legs spread out over the floor letting the fire warm him.

His blue eyes were trained on the fire, as he had finished his last book the other night but he had decided to keep Hermione company. Tilting his head back, he looked up at Hermione.

He found her frowning at her book, an unreadable expression on her face. He waited a minute, watching as her brows scrunched up and she pursed her lips.

"What's up Mione?" Hey grey eyes met with his, as shock danced through her expressive eyes before disappearing into a sea of emotions.

"Oh nothing." Her voice said otherwise

Lifting himself from the ground, he sat down next to her.

"Come on you know you can talk to me. What's going on?" Remus's voice took on a comforting tone, and he smiled gently at her although his cornflower blue eyes showed worry for his friend.

Hermione seemed to search his face, and Remus hoped she found what she wanted when she gently shut the book and turned into him.

"I'm worried about the-um-people who attacked hogsmeade." Remus nodded in understanding and pulled her into a hug.

"Well no matter what happens, you've got all of us behind you. They won't hurt you."

"I'm not scared about them hurting me as much as I am about them hurting you, or James, Or Siri, or Pete, Marlene, Lils, or Dorcas." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder, "I just can't lose any of my friends." Her voice was soft as she trailed off.

Remus paused, he hadn't really thought about the possibility of his friends not being there. What would he do if he didn't have these people anymore? The ones who accepted him when even his own father could barely do so?

"You won't. I won't let anyone hurt any of you." His voice was soft with a hard edge.

Eyes down, she spoke just above a whisper but he heard her, "You won't be able to always protect us."

He frowned at her answer but before he could respond they were interrupted by the loud entrances of James, Sirius, and Peter. James and Sirius launched themselves onto the couch, and also onto Remus and Hermione.

"Ugh Sirius you stink." Hermione wrinkled her nose, pushing her brother away.

"Ohj how you wound me Mia!" Sirius cried dramatically, before throwing himself over Remus's lap.

Remus quirked an eyebrow at his friend, who grinned cheekily back.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sirius quipped.

"Yes well I come here just about every weekend, sometimes on the weekdays." Remus replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as Peter laughed at the repertoire and James settled for his head being on top of Hermione's legs while his own legs dangled over the side precariously.

Sirius grinned goofily up at Remus, before turning so that he could face the rest of the friends.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Pete?"

"Just visiting some of mum's family in the countryside. My mum's sister just had a kid and is real excited to have people over." Peter explained, grinning at Sirius.

"Will you be able to make the New Year's Ball this year?" James asked.

"I'm going to try to, I don't think mum's planned anything I'll owl you if I can."

Grinning, the group descended into mindless chatter as the holidays came rushing along.

Before they knew it, they were gathered at platform 9 ¾ and they were looking for their respective families. James, Sirius, and Hermione were walking towards the Potters after having said goodbye to Peter and Remus who had already gone off with their own parents. The holidays were passing quicker than anyone ever remembered, and it was suddenly Christmas Eve.

Hermione sat on the windowsill of her room, staring out at the starry expanse of the sky with her knees against her chest. She rested her head on the window, just thinking as she stared out at the sky.

Her mind found itself unable to focus on the joyous occasion that she was suppose to be experiencing in just a few hours, it was instead however stuck on the brewing war. Charlus had arranged for Hermione to meet with Professor Dumbledore and Auror Moody to prepare the defense against Voldemort, but Hermione was nervous.

Only a fool would think themselves safe, she knew the laws of time travel. Things would change, that was inevitable. However, guessing what was to change and what was to stay the same? It was anyone's guess. But Hermione was unlike any other seventeen year old. She had lived through a war once, with the scars and nightmares to show for it. She shuddered just thinking about it.

But despite surviving one war, she was about to dive headfirst into a second one, and nothing would prepare her for this one. She would worry once again, she would probably be forced to watch more loved ones die, but hell if she was going to sit back and just let that happen.

She had already begun working on her own skills, using the room of requirement as a training space where she could practice without interruptions. But soon, Hermione knew she had to prepare her friends for the upcoming war. While they had the basis needed for duels, they were not even remotely prepared to be in a true life or death battle against death eaters. Hermione had been forced to learn since she was fifteen from experience, she would protect her friends in whatever way she could. She fell asleep leaning against that window, just thinking about the future ahead and what she would have to do to protect her friends from the horrors of war.

The morning sun was rising in the sky when Sirius went bounding into his sister's room. Grabbing ahold of her, he shook her awake.

"Come on Mia! It's christmas!" Sirius cheered.

His sister merely groaned and tried to hide her face away from the light, clinging to the last bits of sleep.

"No sleeping Mia!" He pulled her out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where the large tree stood proud and tall with piles of gifts beneath its green pines. Charlus and Dorea were both already settled in armchairs, with steaming cups of tea.

James was sitting on the couch, well, bouncing on the couch would be a more apt description as he clearly was eager to rip into his gifts. Hermione settled down on the couch next to him, feet folded beneath her as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Gifts were passed around to every person to open, and soon enough they had relocated to the dining hall for a family breakfast.

After breakfast was finished, James grabbed Hermione by the elbow.

"I wanted to give you your present in private, come with me to my room?" He asked, running a hand through his messy hair, a nervous tic she had noticed he had just like Harry.

"Sure." Together, they walked to his room in silence. Hermione perched herself on the side of his bed, as he went to his desk retrieving a small box wrapped in burgundy paper with a satin gold ribbon tied around it.

He placed the box in her hands and sat down to her left as she began to open it. Removing the box from its red encasings, she lifted the top to reveal a necklace. It was a round pendant on a thin golden chain. The pendant itself was imprinted with several dots, making up the shape of the Leo constellation, with each of it's bright stars being emphasized by the small rubies. Flipping the pendant over, a phrase was inscribed on the back.

"Mox ubi liberius amare incipit esse virtutis?" Hermione stumbled over the latin, looking up at James curiously.

"To be just and to love freely is where bravery begins. It was a sort of lesson passed down in my family." James explains softly, "This pendant is keyed into one of the houses in the Potter line, if you are ever in trouble I want you to portkey yourself here to safety."

"James...this is a heirloom I can't accept this." Hermione began, her cheeks growing pink as she realized the weight of what he was giving her.

"No, Hermione you will, I don't just want you to have this, I need you to have this." He kept speaking, not giving her a chance to retort, "After the Hogsmeade attack, when you were hurt...God it was painful to see you. I want to be able to protect you, but I'm not naive enough to believe I will always be there to protect you. So if you ever get hurt I want you to use this, I need you to be safe Hermione."

Hermione blushed deeper, looking down at the necklace, "Okay James, thank you so much for this." Be careful with the present, she reached around and hugged him tightly which he readily returned.

Pulling back, Hermione raised the box to him, "Help me put it on?"

Pushing her hair over her shoulder, James's calloused fingers gently brushed the skin of her neck as he did the clasp to the necklace, securing it. The pendant dropped down to hang just between her collarbones, just above where her breasts began to swell.

For a second, everything seemed to still as James fingers hovered over her neck, the warmth that radiated from his body heating up Hermione's skin. But the bubble was burst from the loud shout of "Moony's here!" and the door banging open as Sirius clambered in, dragging Remus behind him.

The spell was broken as the two friends lurched away from each other, Remus looking on curious to what was interrupted while Sirius plopped down on James's bed oblivious to the air surrounding his best mate and his sister. A word was still unspoken when Dorea poked her head in.

"Hello Remus dear, I just wanted to wish you a happy christmas." Dorea said smiling at the quiet boy, her eyes glancing at the rooms other 's cheeks were still blazing a rosy pink, James's ears burned red as he fussed with his hair, and Sirius was lounging on James's bed, his eyes not leaving Remus once as he grinned widely.

"Thank you Mrs Potter, I hope you are having a happy christmas as well." Remus spoke, smiling kindly at the woman who had become like an aunt to him.

Leaving the kids to their own devices, Dorea walked down the hall thinking about what she saw in James's room just a moment ago.

It was three days since Christmas, and Hermione was standing with Charlus and Dorea in Charlus's study. Across from the teenage girl was Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody.

"Let us skip the pleasantries Charlus, you told me you had vital information about these Death Eaters." Alastor never was one to beat around the bush.

"I do, old friend, however it comes with a story that you must hear from Ms Black." Charlus said, his hand resting protectively on Hermione's shoulder.

Alastor's eyebrows rose in disbelief as he looked at the young girl before him, who was currently fondling with the pendant around her neck.

Albus sat forward in interest, "What do you have to tell us Ms Black?"

Hermione swallowed, before putting on a face void of emotion as she met the eyes of Moody and Dumbledore.

"It is about where I spent my time after I was kidnapped as a child."

"You told the papers that you couldn't remember most of it." Moody stated, sounding suspicious already.

"I did, it was because I could not tell my family about where I had been. I was sent forward in time nineteen years. I will answer any questions you have under verisatism if you wish to use it as proof and you can view my memories in a pensieve if that helps you believe me. But you must understand that in the time I lived in, I fought in a war against these death eaters, and while we eventually won. The losses were many and the wizarding world was never the same after it, I want to prevent as much as I can but a war is approach whether we want one or not. I just want to prevent from getting as bad as it did in my time period."

"Do we have any verisatism?" Alastor asked, ignoring the looks of Dorea and Charlus's faces, watching for any sign of apprehension on Hermione's face; he found none.

Retrieving the clear potion, two drops were placed on Hermione's tongue. After which she was questioned about her life by Alastor and Albus. She revealed to them both the horcruxes that Voldemort created, what happened in both wars that they needed to know, giving only the basics. By the time they finished questioning her, two hours had passed,

"I think that this is enough for now." Charlus's voice was firm, as he angled his body in between Hermione and the two men, allowing Dorea to administer the counter to the potion.

"We will have to have another meeting to discuss a few things further." Alastor told Charlus.

"And it will be done so at a later date, but you have enough information for now and Hermione should be getting back to her holiday." Charlus told his friend.

While Charlus and Dorea would do just about anything to make the world a safer place for James, and all their surrogate children they had gained through the years, Charlus also wanted to protect Hermione's childhood as much as he can, and being used as a weapon for war was not something wanted Hermione used for.

Dorea placed a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder and nudged her out, beckoning her to go to her own room.

"Take a shower and get ready for dinner, remember there are guests tonight." Dorea spoke in a soft tone of voice, as she knew how dizzying verisatism was and could often cause headaches.

Hermione was getting ready for dinner when there was a soft knock on her door, which Dorea entered from.

"The boys will be here in 45 minutes to escort you to dinner sweetheart." Walking closer, she took her time in inspecting Hermione's face for any trace of pain, "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No Mum, I feel perfectly fine." Hermione smiled reassuringly, giving Dorea's hands a quick squeeze.

"Alright love, you finish getting ready." Placing a swift kiss to her forehead, Dorea left Hermione to finish getting ready.

When James, Sirius and Remus entered Hermione's room forty five minutes later, she was emerging from her bathroom having just finished her makeup.

Her hair hung in loose curls down her back, while her makeup was mostly natural, only enhancing her beauty. She wore a burgundy dress that fell to the floor and accented her hourglass figure.

While Sirius and Remus gave her smiles and both told her just how beautiful she looked, James could only stare, swallowing thickly at the sight before him. The dress neckline allowed for a clear view of the pendant that fell against her chest, rising and falling along with every breath.

"You look gorgeous Her-mione." James finally said, when Remus elbowed him.

"Thank you." Smiling shyly, she held her arm out which Sirius took first.

"Well," Remus began, "Let's go face those old snobs." As they all burst out laughing, Sirius grabbed ahold of Remus's arm and Hermione grabbed James's. With a grin on their faces, and clinging tightly to each other, they left to face the dinner party filled with many pureblooded, upper class wizards and witches,

 **I am sooo sorry for being gone for so long! School work just caught up with me, but I have finished my term paper and hope to be writing more frequently. But please let me know what you think of the story so far and how its advancing? And just a hugeeee thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, or followed, it's insane that I've done this well and you guys keep pushing me to do better. Please let me know what you think of the story and how its going, let me know if you have predictions or just tell me whatever! Have a wonderful day pals~**


	22. Vacations Aren't Always Fun

Remus and James were lounging in one of the many sitting rooms that filled Potter Manor. Hermione and Sirius were spending the day with their Uncle Alphard and Regulus so the two boys were left to themselves for the day. James was tossing a child's quaffle in the air, as he glanced over at his silent friend.

"Want to see if Marls will take us to muggle London?"

Remus's head raised to meet James's stare, "Sounds like fun, have you ever been before though?"

"No but Mione always talks about how much she loved growing up muggle so why not check it out?" James replied, smiling as his eyes unfocused a bit.

"Well we should change into more muggle clothing and firecall Marlene but I think it would be good experience."

"What do I wear?"

"Jeans, a shirt and a jacket, nothing over the top." Remus said as he got up to go to his own room and change. He found a pair of simple jeans and a long sleeve shirt, before grabbing his old winter jacket out of his trunk. As he pulled the worn jacket out, a flash of red and gold came out of the trunk with it. Pulling the two items apart, he found Sirius's gryffindor scarf that he had given him months ago. Wrapping the scarf around his neck as well, he went to go find James.

The other teen was pulling on his canvas trainers when Remus stepped into the room. Still hopping around the room, James told Remus about how Marlene told the two boys to come over whenever they were ready and that the three of them and Dorcas could go into muggle London.

A quick floo over to McKinnon Manor found Dorcas and Marlene both waiting for the boys.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, come on!" James was practically bouncing where he stood.

"Someone's excited." Dorcas laughed as they headed towards the floo to get to a floo destination near London.

James just laughed in response, while Remus had a knowing smirk on his face. Marlene lead the way from the Leaky Cauldron to the popular London stops. James and Dorcas were both fascinated by all the sights, since neither had ever been while Marlene and Remus watched their friends in amusement.

"This place is amazing, muggles are so interesting." Dorcas said, smiling as she fell back into step with Marlene.

"Yeah, I can see why Mione likes it so much." James said, smiling as he looked up at one of the many tall buildings.

"Speaking of, why didn't Hermione and Sirius come with us?" Marlene asked, turning her brown eyes to James.

"They're spending the day with their uncle and brother."

"How was your christmas?" Dorcas asked, switching the conversations topics away from the Black family dynamic. The conversation drifted over different things: what they had done over vacation so far, the presents they had all received or given.

Marlene lead them into one of the large parks where they found a place to just spread out and sit. The conversation continued, and their light laughter could be heard throughout the park. However, their laughter was cut short by the sudden shriek that cut through the air. Just as soon as it erupted, it was cut short.

"What was that?" Dorcas asked, looking around wildly.

"Come on, it came from over there!" James exclaimed, running over to the alleyway from which the sound had been heard from. However, the alleyway appeared empty.

"Guys I'm freaked out." Marlene said, gripping her wand tightly from where it was in her pocket. Dorcas was pressed against Marlene's side, her own hand dug into her pocket where she had stored her wand.

Remus's eyes were wide and suspicious, with flecks of gold flickering through their cornflower blue depths.

"I swear it was coming from here…" James mumbled, before remus grabbed his arm.

"We might not want to find what caused the person to scream, come on let's go back to your parents and you can tell your dad." Remus told him logically, although he kept glancing behind James at the alleyway.

"Remus is right, let's go." Marlene said, already pulling Dorcas with her away from the alleyway. Remus followed them quickly. James lingered for just a second as he began to pull away.

The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was quiet and quick. Marlene weaved through the crowds, dragging her three friends behind her. The three nodded to Tom as they walked in, but Marlene and Dorcas were purely focused on getting back to Potter Manor and James and Remus were tense and on guard as they walked to the floo.

Calling out "Potter Manor!" James felt a weight lift off his shoulders when he was deposited back into his own sitting room. He could tell all his friends had a similar feeling.

A squeaky voice disrupted the silence.

"Young Master James is back! Tinky will get Young Master and his friends some snacks and refreshments yes she will! What will the Young Master be having?" Tinky's large green eyes stared brightly up at the teen waiting for a response.

"Um, just some butterbeer and biscuits should be fine Tinky, thank you." The elf smiled at him before disappearing with a snap of her fingers.

Collapsing onto the couch behind him, he let out a sigh.

"That was so freaky." Marlene commented as she sat on the other side of the couch. Remus found his own way into one of the armchairs while Dorcas sat on the arm of the couch next to Marlene.

James ran a hand through his already messy hair as a soft pop signaled the arrival of the drinks and snacks, but a quick glance up told him the elf had not come with the food herself. Grabbing a drink himself, he held onto it.

Marlene and Dorcas shared some uneasy conversation, but an uncomfortable cold feeling had settled over the group, thus stunting the conversation. It slowly faded away, hours later.

"How long are Hermione and Sirius staying at their uncle's?" Dorcas asked curiously.

"I don't know, I hope they come back soon." James said, glancing at the clock that read back 6:38 to him. Marlene smirked and shared a look with Dorcas, unnoticed by James but not by Remus who raised one curious eyebrow at him.

Dorcas giggled and pointed at her knee before making a heart with her hands. James glanced a his friends.

"Oh we should leave soon what time is it Dorcas?" Marlene asked, spotting the clock on the wall.

After a few quick goodbyes, James and Remus were once again left to themselves until they heard the familiar sound of apparition as Tinky appeared in the room.

":Hi Tinky, what's up?"

"The Young Messr Sirius and Young Misses Hermione have returned." James jumped up excitedly shouting out a thank you to the house elf as he took off towards the front room where the floo was. Remus was hot on his heels as they followed him through the manor's hallways.

James wrenched the door open, launching himself in when he saw the two figures of the Black twins standing by the fire. He stopped however, when he saw the tear tracks on Hermione's face and Sirius's red-rimmed eyes.

"G-guys?" It was Remus who spoke first.

"Hi." Sirius's voice sounded more angry than anything. James and Remus took almost involuntary steps towards their friends.

Hermione glanced up at her friends, and the sadness in her eyes tore at James's heart.

"What happened?"

Hermione sniffled and a few more tears escaped down her cheeks. Sirius sighed and looked down at his feet,

"Our dad...he died." James and Remus's eyes widened in shock as a stuttered breath escaped Hermione's lips.

James moved across the floor, wrapping an arm around Hermione and the other around Sirius, as Remus quickly did the same. Hermione's arms came to wrap around James waist as she leaned into his chest, taking comfort from his strength.

"Come on, let's go upstairs you guys can change into more comfortable clothes." Remus's voice was soft and kind, but firm enough that there would be no going against what he said.

James gently lead Hermione towards her room, while Remus did the same to Sirius.

"I'm going to find my parents and tell them, you and Tinky get a room ready for tonight." James spoke quickly, before heading off to find his parents.

Heading into his father's study, James found him bent over several books and notes.

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" Charlus asked, looking up to find a worried looking James, "What's the matter James?"

"Sirius and Hermione just got back, they told us their dad died and they're really upset right now."

Charlus nodded slowly, thinking before he spoke.

"You just stay with them and help them grieve, I'm going to go speak with your mother and maybe find out more from Alphard if I can."

James nodded, running out just as quickly as he had run in to get back to his friends. Just as he was arriving on the wing were they all stayed, he saw Hermione's door begin to open. Stepping close, the door revealed her wrapped in a pair of sweatpants, a tight tank top, with her dark hair piled on her head.

Throwing her a soft smile, James wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in close. Hermione's arms wrapped around his middle and hugged him back, as she sniffled, clearly trying not to cry.

"I've got you Mione." James whispered into her hair, rubbing circles into her back.

"Our mother wouldn't let us go to the funeral. S-she won't let us even visit his grave." Hermione hiccuped into his chest,

James clenched his fist, feeling more rage build up in his guilt at the thought of Walburga Black. He had already hated the woman, but this made him despise her all the more and every tear down Hermione's cheek or pain caused to Sirius just drove the nail deeper and deeper into that coffin.

Not speaking because he didn't trust himself not to sound angry, he lead her into the room that Remus and stinky had set up. There was a large couch and three beds, in front of the couch was a movie screen and a lot of blankets.

Remus smiles at Hermione and waved them over to the couch. James day on one side of the couch with Hermione still in his arms as he did his best to comfort her.

"I'm going to go check on Sirius." Remus said before getting up and leaving them.

James grabbed a blanket and gently draped it around the both of them, before hugging Hermione in silent comfort.

Remus knocked on Sirius's door before walking in. Sirius day on the edge of his bed, dressed only in a pair of dark sleep pants as he held his head in his hands. His inky locks blocking his face from view.

"Sirius?" Remus walked over to his friend, sitting down next to him.

"He was finally starting to care about us. I know he didn't always show it but we knew it. After Hermione came back he really started to be a father to us and now he's gone! And the _fucking_ demon won't even let us see him! I just want to say goodbye...I need to say goodbye Rem." Sirius eyes locked with Remus's blue ones. Remus could see pain and anger and hatred and guilt rolling around in his stormy eyes. Remus waited as he knew there was more for Sirius to say, he could see Sirius's lips twitch with the words that were begging to come spewing out in an angry flurry.

"And she was so hurt, I promised to protect her and I can't do anything. And then Regulus wouldn't even speak after he found out, he just shut himself away! I'm the oldest Rem, I'm suppose to protect them and I'm doing a horrible job! Hermione's been hurt too many times, Regulus has been through too much and he's only a kid! What am I supposed to do!?"

Remus pulled Sirius in and just hugged his friend as he shook with silent cries.

"You just have to be there for them. Come on Siri, you can't protect them from everything. Don't put that on yourself you do so so much." Remus soothed, wishing that Sirius didn't look so pained.

"I just want to protect them." Sirius said quietly, crying softly into Remus's shoulder. Remus rocked him gently, growling lowly when he thought about the pain Walburga had caused the boy in front of him.

After a few minute, Sirius gently pulled away. His eyes were red, as was his nose, and his eyes were puffy. Remus's own eyes were still blue, but the golden flecks seemed to glow bright in them as Sirius looked at him.

"Where's Hermione?" Sirius asked, blushing as he looked away from Remus scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"With James in the other room, come on." Remus said, his voice rough from the anger he tried to calm.

Sirius followed Remus into the other room, where James and Hermione were still huddled on the couch, Hermione turned into James's shoulder.

James smiles at his two friends, trying to look as reassuring as he could as they joined them in the couch. Sirius say on Hermione's other side with Remus to his right.

Hermione turned and smiled weakly at her brother. Sirius opened his arms and Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I love you Siri." Hermione whispered softly in his ear hugging him tightly. Sirius tightened his arms around her keeping her close to his chest.

"I think a movie night might be in order." Remus said, starting a movie on the screen for them to watch.

While Hermione and Sirius lost themselves in the movie, ignoring what had happened in the day already. James and Remus instead watched the two of them, wanting to protect them from all the pain the world seemed to throw at them. They had fallen asleep on the couch, but it was not enough to chase away the nightmares with the events that had occurred that day.

Hermione found herself opening her eyes to a darkened room. The walls were built from familiar cement bricks, and as she took several steps forward she was welcomed with a frightening sight. She saw Ron, the twins, Ginny, Luna, and Neville all dead. The bodies horribly mutilated, with the blood still leaking from the bodies as it began to pool on the floor and disperse throughout the room.

Eyes wide, Hermione took a step back before she felt her shoe began to drench. Glancing down at the ground, which proved to be a mistake, Hermione saw the dark substance soaking her foot and the sight that followed it. Behind her was the body of Gideon, Fabian, Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, Peter, James, and Remus also dead, also horribly mutilated, staring at her with blank, unfeeling eyes. Hermione let out a terrible scream as she saw the once compassionate and bright hazel eyes that stared blankly off, not recognizing her, not lighting up with joy like usual. The once intelligent blue eyes seemed to draw a blank as it no longer sparkles with mirth at some prank that could never be traced back to him. The chocolate eyes of Marlene no longer sparkles with mischief, and Lily's green eyes were dull and lifeless.

Stumbling back, Hermione felt something touch her back, attempting to jump away Hermione felt a pair of hands clutch at both of her wrists, preventing her from leaving. Turning to see she saw Harry and Sirius keeping her captive. Their eyes stared down at her with hate, as their limbs seemed to be painted in the red substance of blood, the only emotion present within them being hate.

"This is all your fault Hermione."

"If you had never come back you wouldn't have done this to us."

"You're going to get us all killed."

"I wish you never came back."

"I was better off without a sister, my father would've been alive."

More and more words fell from their lips, tearing straight to her core and ripping her heart to shreds. Burning tears streamed down her face as she whispered "no" under her breath like a prayerful mantra.

Her head was shaking and her entire body felt like it was burning up as she shook and scream as the piles of dead bodies grew on either side of her. She saw the Potters and Regulus, Blaise and Mr and Mrs Weasley, more and more loved ones, friends, classmates, it was as if everyone she had ever met and interacted with were dying because of her.

James, Sirius, and Remus were desperately attempting to wake Hermione up. She was screaming something awful, as her entire body was thrashing from her subconscious.

"WAKE UP HERMIONE WAKE UP!" Sirius crues, attempting again to shake her awake.

James grabbed ahold of her hand and shoulder, "Come back to us Mione, it's just a dream!

As Sirius grabbed her other hand, her eyes shot open, wide and terrified as they farted around the room. Immediately Sirius and James grabbed ahold of her and hugged her tightly, which Remus was immediately joining in.

"Shhh, we got you Hermione." Remus spoke softly, brushing her hair back from her sweaty forehead.

Hermione let a whimper escape, "Don't leave, please, I need you."

James shook his head, "Don't you understand Mione, we are never going to leave you." James held her tighter to prove his words to her.

Hermione nodded shakily, trying to take deep breaths as she clung to her brother and friends.

Eventually they all fell asleep again that night on the couch, curled up like they had done before. Sirius was reclined on the couch, spreading his limbs out wide. On top of him was Remus, who had slouched over during the night and fallen asleep with his head on Sirius's shoulder. Hermione had fallen asleep upright, before reclining onto James eventually throughout the night. James had his face curled into Hermione's hair, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. Sirius's back was on top of James and Hermione's entwined legs as the group slept soundly, this time the nightmares no longer interrupting their sleep.

 **Another chapter done! And I hit 300 followers! I am beyond ecstatic and so very very thankful for everyone of you. This makes me so unbelievably happy that this story has done so well, so thank you so much to everyone of you! Once again, another huge thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited! Please let me know what you think about the chapter or story as a whole or if you have any oredications, I love to hear what you have to say! Side Note: Is anyone European or has been to Europe? Specifically from Italy, Southern France, Monaco, or Spain? I'm travelling there soon and I am in the process of preparing and would love any tips! Have a wonderful day my loves, I hope you all continue thriving!~**


	23. An Unveiling of Sorts

For the next few days, neither James nor Remus would leave the twins alone for very long. The twins stayed quiet the first days, but they were slowly beginning to open up again. Sirius had stuck to Hermione like glue after the nightmare incident.

The nightmare was still brutally clear in all three boys mind's. James and Remus continued to speculate what could have caused her to scream the way that she did, their imaginations ran wild. However, if with his knowledge of her past, it didn't fare much better for Sirius. Hermione had especially drawn into herself after that particular dream. Her nose was constantly in a book and often times she could be found scribbling down something or other.

James, Sirius, and Remus were currently in one of the upper rooms working on some homework, while Hermione had stayed in the library to do some research on the horcruxes. Bent over a small table, a candle burning next to her, she scribbled more notes onto the parchment. She was so invested in her work that she hadn't noticed someone enter the room. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that she had reacted on instinct.

Before he could blink, Charlus had a wand pointed at his chest. Immediately Hermione's eyes widened in embarrassment and horror at who she help at wand point.

"S-sorry." She blushed shuffling as she lowered her wand.

"There's no need to apologize. In fact I feel better knowing that you are prepared like that." Charlus said kindly, moving to sit down next to her. Hermione nodded, glancing back towards the books and parchment on her table.

"Homework?" Charlus asked.

"Sort of, it's to help Mad-excuse me- Alastor and Professor Dumbledore. " Hermione said. Charlus picked up her notes, scanning the page duly noting some of the notes she had added to it.

"Hermione, is this what you've been so invested in lately?" He asked, frowning a little when she nodded.

"I understand that you want to help in this war, and your help is invaluable, but Hermione, sweetheart, don't waste your childhood away over this. You already spent one childhood fighting in a war and I don't want this happening again." Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I, I don't want to waste my childhood away, but I can't let it happening again. I have to change things. I don't want to lose Sirius or Regulus, or James and Remus, and I'll do anything to protect them." Hermione tried to explain.

"I'm sure if I spoke to those boys, they would say roughly the same about you. You mean very much to them, and after you were attacked they were all on edge for very long. And you mena very much to myself and Dorea." Her eyes widened as she looked up to him, "We see you and Sirius just as much as our children as we do James. I will not let them hurt any of my children, and I want you to live your life to the fullest Hermione." Charlus explained softly, wrapping his arms around her in a fatherly embrace.

Leaning into his arms, Hermione shut her eyes, "I just don't want to lose anyone I love."

"I won't let that happen." Charlus said softly, rubbing her back comfortingly. Charlus looked down at her and couldn't help the frown that found its way onto his face. He truly did see Hermione as a daughter, and to know how much she had already been through and what she was clearly preparing to go through again made him sad and frustrated. He wanted to protect all of James and his friends from this war, it wasn't a place for children.

"Thank you." Hermione's voice was soft and just barely above a whisper. Charlus smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before releasing her. After letting her go, he leaned back,

"Why don't you go on and stay with the boys. I'm sure they're done with homework for the night." He encouraged with a kind smile.

Charlus watched as she packed her things and took off to find the three boys who were in one of the rooms on the third floor.

The winter holiday was pulling to an end, and with that meant the annual New Years Ball was also coming. While Hermione had spent the day with Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene getting ready, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter had spent a good portion of the day helping the Potters get ready. An hour before the ball was too begin, the four boys had been sent up to their rooms to get ready.

Waiting by the front hall, the boys simply had to wait for the four girls to be ready. The first to emerge was Dorcas and Marlene. Dorcas's hair hung down freely. The dress was a soft pink, which complemented her mocha toned skin. Her makeup was done similarly to her dress, with her lips a soft pink and just simple eyeliner to accent her almond shaped eyes. She stood around the same height as Peter as she loped arms with her friend.

"You look handsome Pete." Dorcas said, smiling kindly.

"You look great Cass!" Peter squeaked back, his ears coloring just a bit.

Marlene grinned at Remus as she walked over. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an intricate updo, with a few hair pins pushed in that had decorative diamonds on them. Her dress was a deep plum colour, and it clung to the curves of her body until it flared out just above her knees. Her makeup was more dramatic than Dorcas's, and she wore more jewelry than her friend did.

"You look gorgeous Marls." Remus complimented warmly, smiling kindly down at her.

"Thanks Remus, you clean up pretty nicely as well." Marlene shot him her signature half grin.

Sirius peeked around, looking for his sister and her other friend. He did not have to wait long for the soft sounds of heels on the tile floors to be heard which was quickly followed by the two girls themselves.

Lily and Hermione were talking to each other as they walked into the room. Lily's hair was tied up in an elegant knot, a few emerald gems woven through highlighting the jade of her eyes. Her black dress was held up by simple spaghetti straps, and the loose material gently floated down to the ground around her. Her makeup was simple, just enough to highlight her natural beauty.

"You look fantastic Lily." James said kindly, grinning down at her.

Lily gave him a cheeky grin, "Yea, well I've seen better Potter." The group laughed as James pretending to look affronted.

Sirius held out his arm for his sister to take,

"You look great Mia." He complimented warmly.

"Thanks Sirius." Hermione smiled, her lips curling in a sweet smile.

Hermione wore a deep blue dress that cut down her chest in a v shape. The dress bodice clung to her curves before flaring out a bit at her hips and falling softly to the ground. Similar to Lily, she only wore a touch of makeup that would enhance her natural beauty.

Before anyone else could say anything, Dorea came bustling in.

"Time to head in kids, come on." She gently nudged them down the hallway towards the ball. As they entered, they easily found their way to their normal table which was closer to one of the balconies of the hall.

The night carried on like many from the years before. Dinner was served and light music played in the background, picking up by the time the dancefloor was open. Dorea and Charlus began the first dance, and soon many other people were joining in.

Hermione, Lily, Marlene, and Dorcas had found their own corner to dance in, in which they were quickly joined by the four boys. Giggles and chuckles could be heard from their little corner as Peter attempted to show them some of the popular muggle dance moves he had picked up. Attempting to recreate John Travolta's Disco Finger dance had sent the girls into fits of giggles.

It was halfway through the night when a series of slower songs were being played. Hermione was standing by the refreshment table, sipping softly at her drink as she took a second to just breath and watch the scene before her unfold.

A tap on her shoulder pulled her attention away, before finding herself peering into a pair of green eyes.

"Fancy seeing you again, Miss Black." Lips pulled up in his crooked half smile, it was the same slytherin who she had seemed to constantly run into again.

"You know, it's usually considered impolite to not introduce yourself after two meetings already." Hermione quipped, smiling back at him.

"I was never withholding it, you could've asked."

"Touche"

"But my name is Angelo Romano." He grinned at her, "And in return for my name, how about a dance?"

Hermione giggled, her cheeks coloring slightly, "I'd love to." Taking Angelo's hand, she let herself be lead to the dancefloor.

As Hermione and Angelo began to dance, they lost themselves in their dance and easy banter.

However, despite being lost in their own conversation, they drew the attention of several people in the room.

Dorcas grabbed onto Marlene's arm, pulling the entire group's attention to the shorter girl.

"Is that Angelo Romano Hermione's dancing with?" Dorcas asked in disbelief, as her eyes watched as her friend danced.

"No way in hell." Sirius growled, as James glared stonily at Angelo.

Lily looked at the boy's with one eyebrow raised, "I didn't know they were friends."

"Neither did we." Remus said, uncharacteristically coolly.

Sirius looked as if he was about walk over to them when Marlene and Lily grabbed ahold of him.

"Why the hell did you stop me!" Sirius demanded, glaring at the two witches.

"Because you'd regret it." Marlene said.

"Hermione would get pissed off, probably hang out with Angelo even more to prove that you can't tell her what to do, you'll get mopey because Hermione won't be talking to you...need I continue?" Lily explained it in a voice that made it seem like she was talking to a toddler.

James was staring Angelo down still, frowning at the wide smile and flushed cheeks Hermione was sporting.

Dorcas and Remus were both watching James's reactions to it carefully.

"This will be interesting." Remus muttered, looking between his friends who surrounded him towards Angelo and Hermione's ever moving forms.

Hermione smiled kindly at Angelo as the song came to an end.

"Let's get some fresh air." Angelo suggested as the duo walked toward the balcony.

In the midst of their arguing, James and Sirius lost sight of Hermione and Angelo long enough for the two of them to slip onto the balcony.

Sirius was still arguing with Lily and Marlene, James was brooding, glaring down at the floor.

"Um, guys?" Peter said, drawing the attention of the group.

"Where did Hermione go?" Peter squeaked the last word as Sirius and James's heads shot up desperately.

"Oh my god, we lost them. This is a red alert, we need to find them!" Sirius stormed, standing up abruptly.

Remus grabbed his arm, locking with the stormy grey eyes of his best friend.

"Sirius do not do this, need I remind you what happened last time you and Hermione got into an argument." Sirius eyebrows furrowed furiously as he recalled those months of miscommunication and pain between himself and his sister.

"Do not do it again Pads." Remus kept his voice softer, a small smile gracing his lips as he felt the fight leave his friend.

"I'm still not okay with it." Sirius said in warning.

"I never said I was, but you can't go storming in there, talk to her about it calmly."

"Your always right, Moons." Sirius said, still glancing around in hopes of finding his sister. Remus laughed and brushed him off as they were forced to settle back down into their seats just ten minutes later.

Seated as desserts were served, Dorea also had noted the development between her surrogate daughter and the Italian-English Wizard.

"I really should get back to the others." Hermione said, brushing a loose curl behind her ear.

Angelo chuckled, "If you must, though I think we should do this again sometime."

Hermione smiled brightly, "I'd really like that."

Angelo grinned and bowed low, pressing his lips to the back of her hand, "Until next time, Miss Black."

Heat rushed to Hermione's cheeks, as Angelo shot her that crooked half smile and sauntered off.

Taking a few moments to regain herself, she slowly walked back to her friends.

 **AHHHH I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! School has just been hitting hard right now but I am going to try and get better I promise! And after many many chapters since our first run in, we have finally revealed the name of our green-eyed boy, Angelo. Thank you again to everyone who has read and reviewed, favorited or followed! Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any guesses or predictions or whatever. Until next time loves.**


End file.
